Eight Seals
by Stellari
Summary: Neue Freunde, alte Feinde und dann auch noch ein Lehrer der Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hat und alles daran setzt ihn zurück zu holen. Was hat das zu bedeuten und wie wir Harry damit klar kommen? Lest selbst! – 2 NEUE CHAPS
1. Schreckliche Ferien ? !

**Eight Seals**

**Summary: **Harrys Leben wird nicht einfacher. Weitere Geheimnisse von Dumbledore - ist das Vertrauensverhältnis zu Harry für immer zerbrochen? Sind Harrys Freunde tatsächlich vertrauenswürdig oder gibt es weitere Pettigrews? Wer sind Henry und Eve P. – Welche Möglichkeiten hat Harry gegen scheinbar zauberesistente dunkle Kreaturen? Neugier geweckt? Da hilft nur LESEN!** (Special Thx an DKub, der so lieb war mir dieses Summary zu verfassen -)**

**Vorwort: **Also, das hier ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic (Ist auch die erste FF die ich hier hochlade mal sehen ob ich das hinkriege.) und sie wird wohl so um die 30 Kapitel lang werden. Außerdem wird es um Harrys 6.Schuljahr gehen das mit einigen Überraschungen beginnen wird. Das ganze beginnt natürlich so wie in den meisten Fanfics mit Harrys Sommerferien. xD Ich hoffe sie gefällt einigen von euch und ihr schreibt mir wie sie einen kleinen Kommi. Ich hab auch für Kritik immer ein offenes Ohr, reiß schon keinem den Kopf ab. **zwinker** Naja genug geredet viel Spaß beim lesen. ;)

**Kapitel 1. Schreckliche Ferien !**

Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen hinter Harry ins Schloß und langsam bewegte sich eben genannter, mit seinem Koffer im Schlepptau und Hedwigs Käfig unter seinem Arm rasch nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Während der ganzen Fahrt hatten die Dursleys kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und auch sonst versucht ihn zu ignorieren, aber Harrys Onkel Vernon und seiner Frau Petunia konnte man deutlich ansehen, dass sie nervös waren. Moodys Drohung hatte anscheinend doch ihre Wirkung gezeigt, dachte Harry und grinste verbittert.

Das waren wirklich traumhafte Aussichten, schlimmer konnten seine Ferien nun wirklich nicht mehr werden. Obwohl wenn man den Namen Harry Potter trug und mit einer bitzförmigen Narbe durch die Gegend lief, dann sollte auch das kein Problem mehr darstellen. Er zog das Pech ja geradezu magisch an, besonders wenn es darum ging sich in Gefahr zu begeben, dann und zwar ganz besonders dann war er unschlagbar. Das war wirklich etwas indem ihn keiner schlagen konnte und in dem ihn bestimmt auch niemand schlagen wollte. Es sei denn natürlich man war lebensmüde, wurde zum Helden ernannt oder man war ein kranker, mörderischer, sadistischer Psychopath der sich bescheuerte Namen gab. (Wer ist wohl damit gemeint . " Nichts gegen Voldis Namen aber der ist doch echt bescheuert xD)

In seinem Zimmer angekommen stellte er seinen Koffer einfach in der Ecke ab, stellte Hedwig und ihren Käfig auf seinen Schreibtisch und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Jetzt wo er alleine war schweiften seine Gedanken augenblicklich wieder zu Sirus den er versucht hatte die ganze Zeit zu verdrängen. Jedes Mal wenn er an ihn dachte kamen automatisch die Erinnerungen zurück. An diesem verhängnisvollen Tag und an seine Dummheit.

Das schlimmste allerdings war das er ihn immer und immer wieder durch den Torbogen im Ministerium fallen sah, alles nur seinetwegen und das er nichts dagegen unternommen hatte um ihn zu retten.

Er musste aber auch an die Prophezeiung denken, ob es wirklich sein vorherbestimmtes Schicksal war Voldemort zu töten oder von ihm getötet zu werden. Etwas in ihm rebellierte gegen diesen Gedanken, zu leben hieß für ihn sein Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen und etwas daraus zu machen, jeder könnte das machen was er für richtig hielt, ob man seine Entscheidung nun später bereuen würde oder nicht jeder hatte seinen eigenen Willen. Er glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass man etwas vorhersehen könne, was von dem handeln der betreffenden Person abhing.

Wenn es aber nun doch so war, was bedeutete das ganze dann für ihn? Das er das Leben aller in Gefahr bringen könnte indem er auch nur einen einzigen Fehler in seinem handeln machen würde? Das das Schicksal der magischen Welt von seinen Taten abhing? Von dem Weg den er gehen würde? Oder interpretierte er einfach zu viel in die Prophezeiung hinein?

Er raufte sich sein Haar, warum musste auch alles immer so kompliziert sein! Es gab doch so viele Hexen und Zauberer, er konnte nicht verstehen warum sie alle solche Angst hatten. Voldemort war stark, das wusste er selbst auch, aber was hätte ein einzelner Zauberer mit ein paar Gefolgsleuten den schon gegen eine ganze Gesellschaft ausrichten können! Wenn jeder sein bestes geben würde so wie Dumbledore und der Orden und wenn jeder wenigstens versuchen würde etwas gegen das Böse zu unternehmen, dann hätte Voldemort überhaupt gar keine Chance mehr. Denn jener hatte zwar Anhänger aber was für welche... Sie hatten keinen Respekt vor Voldemort sie hatten schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor dem dunklen Lord. Respekt war etwas was man sich verdienen muss und Voldemort bekam diesen mit Sicherheit nicht, weil er andere Leute in Panik versetzte oder ihnen Cruciatus-Flüche an den Hals hetzte.

Leute die an Voldemorts Seite waren, waren für Harry sowieso nur schwächliche Feiglinge, von wegen Reinblüter, so ein Blödsinn, diese Leute hatten einfach nur Angst mehr nicht. Angst vor dem ungewissen und das andere Leute besser sind als sie.

Erst recht konnte er nicht nachvollziehen wie man sich dann gerade mit Voldemort verbünden konnte, durch seine stärke und Grausamkeit könnte er die Zaubererwelt von den Schlammblütern befreien ohne Frage. Aber dennoch blieb doch die Tatsache das Voldemort selber ein Schlammblut war, zugegeben jetzt konnte man ihn noch nicht einmal mehr als Menschen, nur noch als Wesen betiteln aber die Tatsache das sein Vater ein Muggel war blieb doch bestehen.

Wahrscheinlich waren die Todesser nicht einfach nur blöd, sondern wussten auch nichts über die Vergangenheit von Voldemort. Oder aber sie wussten davon und sind trotzdem zu Voldemort übergelaufen. Dann waren sie wirklich blöd da sie zwar die Schlammblüter ausrotten wollten, sich aber genau einem anschlossen um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Obwohl man ja gerade dabei wieder denken könnte sie hätten doch noch etwas Grips in der Birne und er sei nicht bei den ganzen Flüchen und dem krankhaften Denken verloren gegangen. Sich dem, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, stärkerem Gegner anzuschließen um seine Ziele durchzusetzen war mit Sicherheit nicht dumm, aber es war einfach falsch.

Harrys Kopf konnte man schon fast rauchen sehen, von den ganzen Gedanken die ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen und er beschloss sich und seinem zermaterten Gehirn etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Er glaubte zwar kaum, dass er wirklich schlafen könne aber einen Versuch war es Wert.

Am meisten Angst hatte er aber davor wieder einen seiner Alpträume durchleben zu müssen, er war zwar mittlerweile gewohnt Nachts schlecht zu schlafen, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht das er damit auch fertig wurde.

Seufzend erhob er sich vom Bett, ging zu Hedwigs Käfig und streichelte seine Eule erstmal ausgiebig. Diese ließ sich die Streicheleinheiten sichtlich gefallen und klackerte leicht mit dem Schnabel, was Harry leicht lächeln ließ.

Es war sein erstes richtiges Lächeln seit der Sache im Ministerium, zwar nur ein leichtes Lächeln aber immerhin. Besser als nichts.

„Möchtest du raus Hedwig?" Fragte Harry seine Eule und öffnete das Fenster. Zur Bestätigung schuhute sie, gab Harry zum Abschied einen kleinen Stups mit dem Schnabel und flog dann nach draußen in die Nacht davon. Harry sah ihr noch lange hinterher und sah dann nach unten auf die von Straßenlaternen beschienene Straße. Er fragte sich ob ihn gerade ein Mitglied des Ordens beobachtete, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr groß, Dumbledore wollte mit Sicherheit nicht riskieren.

Wieder seufzte Harry und schloss das Fenster, ließ es aber noch einen Spalt breit auf so, dass Hedwig alleine das Fenster öffnen konnte wenn sie von ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug zurückkam. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Harry, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war und so ging er nur noch einmal kurz ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen und legte sich dann erschöpft ins Bett. Er fragte sich wie seine Ferien wohl diesmal laufen würden, irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches geschah ja immer. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief er langsam ein.

So, das war mein erstes Kapitel. **freu **Reicht jetzt auch wirklich mit schreiben fürs erste. -.-" Es ist 1:52 Uhr da sollte ich, armes, kleines, krankes Mädchen denke ich mal ins Bett gehen. (Hab ne schön fiese Mandelentzündung würde ich keinem empfehlen. Wer sie trotzdem haben will brauch sich nur bei mir melden, kriegt sie kostenlos und ist super praktisch wenn man nich zur Arbeit oder zur Schule will. xD) Aber ich muss sagen,** e**iniges in der FF war gar nicht geplant. Ô.o Hoffe trotzdem es gefällt euch, richtig spannend wird's aber erst später. (Denk ich mal. xD) Könnt also gespannt sein was ich da noch so fabriziere. **ggg** xD( Diesen Smilie liebt ) Über konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen. ;)

Also dann man liest sich **lach **

Eure Schnuffel** knuddel**


	2. Sein Leben leben!

**Reviewer:**

**BlackNightmare16: **Danke für das Kompliment. ) Freut mich auch sehr das wir in Bezug auf Voldi der gleichen Meinung sind. xD Das mit der FF hoch laden war schon so ne Sache mein Englisch ist nicht wirklich gut und ich hatte da schon einige Probs. xD Das mit den Reviews seh ich zum Glück nicht ganz so eng, es ist immer toll eine Rückmeldung zu bekommen wie andere die Geschichte die man schreibt finden, aber wenn jetzt einer sagen würde das und das gefällt ihm am Inhalt nicht dann muss er damit leben. xD Denn ich habe eine bestimmte Richtung in die die Story gehen wird und das ändere ich auch nicht. xD Von daher macht mich dass nicht wirklich kribbelig was die Reviewer schreiben, es ist aber trotzdem schön wenn sie überhaupt was schreiben dann weiß ich das man meine Fanfic überhaupt liest. xD (Hoffe man versteht was ich sagen will xD)

**Virgin Tiger: **Kenne ich dich? O.o Nein Scherz! xD Freut mich das meine große Sis dazu gekommen ist meine Fanfic zu lesen. Sag mal soll mir das „armes, kleines, krankes" irgendwas mitteilen? **zuihrhinschiel **Willst du mich ärgern oder was?

Auf jedenfall bedanke ich mich schon mal für das Kompliment, schön dass dir der erste Teil gefallen hat. xD Hoffe der zweite Teil gefällt dir auch so gut. )

**ShiaAngel: **Thx, hat etwas länger gedauert sry uu

**Kapitel 2. Sein Leben leben!**

„_SIRIUS!" Harry spürte wie er losspurtete um zu dem Podium zu gelangen. Tief in seinem inneren wusste er bereits was passiert war, aber er konnte es so nicht enden lassen. Verzweifelt streckte er seine Hand aus, so als könnte er Sirius noch festhalten, doch die Zeit schien still zu stehen seine Beine, ja sein ganzer Körper, schien wie festgefroren zu sein._

_Er wurde festgehalten. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun Harry..."_

_Lupins Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er nahm sie klar und deutlich wahr, aber der Sinn wollte einfach nicht bis ins Innere seines Gehirns vordringen. Wenn er die Worte zu ließe hieße das Sirius Tod zu akzeptieren und das konnte er nicht. Dabei müsse er doch nur hinterher und ihn hervorziehen mehr nicht. Es schien so einfach._

_Er versuchte krampfhaft sich von Lupin loszureißen._

_Das Gesicht seines Paten wurde ihm auf einmal in Erinnerung gerufen. Der leicht geschockte und überraschte Ausdruck als Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel._

_Und dann nur noch ein markerschütternder Schrei, so voller Angst so panisch das er einem Gänsehaut verpassen würde, sobald man ihn höre._

„_SIRIUS! GEH NICHT! BITTE LASS MICH NICHT ALLEINE!"_

Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch, die Hand ausgestreckt so als wäre er immer noch im Ministerium. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren das dem nicht so war und das er sich noch immer im Hause der Dursleys befand. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er zitterte, die Hände in der Bettdecke verkrampft. Er hatte oft nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium davon geträumt und war weinend aufgewacht, aber diesmal war es anders. Sein Traum war so real und doch so unrealistisch, alles war genauso wie damals im Ministerium und doch war es der letzte Satz der anders war, der in ihm ein heilloses Chaos auslöste.

War es das was Harry sich tief in seiner Seele am meisten wünschte? Wo vor er am meisten Angst hatte?

Wahrscheinlich. Er vermisste Sirius schrecklich und er wollte nicht allein gelassen werden. Er wusste genau, dass er ja noch Ron, Hermine und die anderen hatte, aber irgendwie war es nicht dasselbe. Sirius war wie ein Vater, wie ein großer Bruder, wie ein vertrauter für ihn und niemand könnte ihn auch nur ansatzweise ersetzen. Das schlimmste daran war, das er selbst die Schuld daran trug. Er war Schuld daran das Sirius starb. Hätte er sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind benommen, wäre er nur etwas erwachsener gewesen und hätte er Dumbledores Urteilsvermögen in Bezug auf Snape vertraut wäre das nicht passiert. Auch wenn er Snape nicht mochte Dumbledore schickte ihn nicht umsonst zu ihm. Er hätte Dumbledore vertrauen sollen, aber nein, er hatte immer anderes im Kopf. Okklumentik interessierte ihn nicht wirklich und nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen.

Wegen ihm, nur wegen ihm und wegen der Prophezeiung brachte er alles was ihm lieb und teuer war in Gefahr. Nur weil er lebte mussten so viele Leute sterben. Damals seine Eltern, dann Cedric und nun Sirius. Alles nur seinetwegen.

Wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen hoch, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 9:00 Uhr da würde er schon mal anfangen müssen das Frühstück für die Dursleys zu machen. Er hob die Decke, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und wischte sich erst einmal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Danach stand er auf und zog sich an. Sein Blick glitt schon fast automatisch zu dem Käfig von Hedwig, mit Enttäuschung stellte er fest, dass sie von ihrem Ausflug noch nicht zurück war. Vielleicht besuchte sie ja seine Freunde oder hielt sich am Grimmauld Place 12 auf.  
Er war gerade fertig und wollte zur Tür gehen als an diese angeklopft wurde und seine Tante ihn rief. „Das Frühstück ist fertig. Steh schnell auf und zieh dich an." Verwundert sah Harry auf die verschlossene Tür, er machte doch sonst immer das Frühstück und die Dursleys ließen sich bedienen. Irgendwie war die ganze Sache merkwürdig und mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf öffnete Harry die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

Unten angekommen konnte Harry seinen Augen kaum trauen. Der ganze Tisch war voll gestellt mit allen möglichen Lenkereien, es sah schon fast so aus wie zu den Essenszeiten von Hogwarts.

Das verwunderliche an der Sache war nur das Dudley immer noch auf Diät war und somit würde das logischerweise heißen, dass das alles für ihn war und das war wohl kaum der Fall. Tante Petunia stand aber immer noch am Herd und kochte, Onkel Vernon war nirgendwo zu sehen und Dudley war ja mit seiner Miniportion beschäftigt und konnte somit ebenfalls nicht derjenige sein für den alles bestimmt war. Harry wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Tante Petunia sich umdrehte und in einem wirsch sagte: „Starr nicht die ganze Zeit so ungläubig auf den Tisch. Setzt dich und iss endlich was. Vernon ist heute schon früh aus dem Haus gegangen und ich gehe nachher mit Dudley einkaufen. Du wirst also den ganzen Tag alleine verbringen." Harry sollte es nur recht sein, wenn es nach ihm ginge brauchten sie auch gar nicht mehr wiederkommen, aber er wusste, dass das nun wirkliches reines Wunschdenken war. Er, und einmal angenehme Ferien ohne die Dursleys? Unvorstellbar. Obwohl wenn sie ihn weiter **so** behandeln würden sollte es ihm nur recht sein, schließlich war es immer noch besser als zum Grimmauld Place zu gehen. Mehr sollte er wirklich nicht erwarten.

Eines interessierte ihn jedoch immer noch brennend. Warum behandelten sie ihn auf einmal so? Womit hatte er, der Sohn eines „Arbeitslosen Nichtsnutz" und einer „Missgeburt" wie es die Dursleys immer so schön ausdrückten, das verdient? Sie waren doch sonst immer so darauf erpicht ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Er wollte schon gerade fragen als seine Tante wieder das Wort ergriff. „Nun iss endlich, wenn du fertig bist dann stell dein Geschirr in die Spüle. Ich mach das nachher. Und denk ja daran deinen „Freunden" zu schreiben, dass es dir gut geht." Da lag also der Hase im Pfeffer. Die Dursleys hatten nach Moodys Drohung Angst bekommen und waren deswegen auf einmal so „freundlich" zu ihm. Jeder andere Mensch hätte ihr Verhalten sicherlich nicht als freundlich eingestuft aber für Harry war es das. Zumindest im Gegensatz zu sonst, sofern sich das ganze nicht noch ändern sollte. Das einzige was Harry zur Zeit noch daran erinnerte das die Dursleys nichts für Zauberei übrig hatten, war wie seine Tante das Word „Freunde" ausgesprochen hatte. Es war deutlich zu hören, dass sie das Wort anwiderte, vor allem da sie den Mund beim aussprechen verzog, als wenn sie von irgendetwas Ekligem gesprochen hatte, was sie niemals im Leben anfassen würde. Was sie ja auch niemals tun würde. Den Harry bezweifelte stark das sie auch nur einem seiner Freunde die Hand geben würde wenn sie wüsste was sie waren.

„Ich mach mich jetzt fertig. Dudley iss auf und komm wir wollen dann los." Sagte seine Tante noch bevor sie die Küche verließ um sich fertig zu machen.

Harry der bis dahin immer noch gestanden hatte setzte sich nun erstmal hin und betrachtete das für ihn bereitgestellte Frühstück. Er staunte nicht schlecht, es gab Rührei und Speck, Brot, Aufschnitt, eine Platte mit Tomaten, Gurken und Karotten, Äpfel, Kakao und Schokoladen Pudding. Da hatte sich seine Tante aber mächtig ins Zeug gelegt dachte Harry und machte sich daran sein Brot zu schmieren. Indem Moment viel sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf Dudley der ihn neidisch musterte und obwohl Harry nicht musste warum tat ihm Dudley für einen kurzen Augenblick leid. So wie er da saß mit nicht weiter als einer kleinen Schüssel Salat. Dieses Gefühl war aber schnell wieder verflogen spätestens dann als Dudley ihm einen Hasserfüllten Blick zu warf und sich dann wieder murrend seinem Salat widmete. Auch Harry aß nun stillschweigend sein Brot und seine Gedanken drifteten wie so oft wieder zu seinem Paten ab. Harry hatte schon fast alles aufgegessen als seine Tante die Küche wieder betrat und mit ernster Stimme sagte: „Komm jetzt Dudley wir gehen. Und du Harry stell mir ja nichts an während wir weg sind. Und denk daran Ihnen zu schreiben." Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden Dudley trottete ihr missmutig hinterher.

Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, kein Wunder das Dudley so schlecht drauf war. Erst die Diät und dann war seine Mutter auch noch so schlecht gelaunt, das er bei ihr nicht mehr nur die erste Geige spielte. Sie pflegte es sonst nämlich eigentlich immer ihre sowieso schon hohe Stimme noch piepsiger zu machen wenn sie mit Dudley sprach. Außerdem gab sie ihm dann immer besonders dämliche Spitznamen und setzte eines ihrer falschen Lächeln auf das selbst einen Troll vergraulen könnte. Allem in allem fand Harry das ganze äußert amüsant, schließlich erlebte er es nicht jeden Tag das Dudley so schlecht gelaunt war und das der Grund dafür auch noch seine eigenen Eltern waren.

Vielleicht würden seine Ferien doch noch ganz gut werden, obwohl er ja eigentlich noch gar nicht wusste wie sein Onkel sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten würde. Harry beendete sein Frühstück und stellte alles in die Spüle. Nur der Schokopudding war noch übrig und er beschloss ihn mit nach oben in sein Zimmer zu nehmen, um ihn dort zu essen. Für jeden anderen Jugendlichen in seinem Alter wäre das wohl nichts Besonderes gewesen einen Pudding zu essen, aber Harry hatte noch nie zuvor welchen gegessen weder bei seinen Verwandten noch in Hogwarts, also würde er ihn genießen. Mit diesem Gedanken und dem Pudding in seiner Hand machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Noch auf der Treppe stehend konnte Harry schon das leise Schuhen mehrer Eulen wahrnehmen und er fragte sich wer ihm wohl alles geschrieben haben könnte. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und erblickte 3 Eulen. Hedwig, Pig und eine ihm unbekannte Eule mit einem kleinen Päckchen am Bein. Harry stellte den Pudding auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging zuerst zu der Eule mit dem Päckchen, dem auch noch ein Brief beilag. Er öffnete den Brief und erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift. Anbei lag auch noch ein Artikel des Tagespropheten, den Harry sich aber erst später ansehen wollte. Ihn interessierte viel mehr was Hermine ihm wohl schon am zweiten Tag wichtiges zu schreiben hatte und was das für ein Päckchen war.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich weiß es ist eine blöde Frag, da es dir mit Sicherheit noch schlechter geht als mir. Aber dennoch sag mir bitte ehrlich wie es dir geht. Ein „Mir geht's gut macht euch keine Sorgen" dulde ich nicht verstanden!_

_Ich sitze zurzeit nur in meinem Zimmer, starre an die Decke und weine. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben was passiert ist. Als ich heute aufgewacht bin dachte ich, dass das alles nicht passiert ist, das alles nur ein Traum war und er mir wieder lachend am Grimmauld Place entgegen kommt, vielleicht auch etwas sagt wie „Da guckt ihr dumm aus der Wäsche oder? Habt ihr geglaubt das ihr mich so schnell los werdet!". Genauso wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe... Und trotzdem weiß ich das es nicht der Fall ist, tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass ihn nie wieder sehen werde. Ich fühle mich schrecklich leer vor allem da ich weiß, dass ich das ganze nicht verhindern konnte... Wir alle waren da, wir alle haben solange trainiert und doch konnte keiner ihn retten. Der Gedanke macht mich einfach fertig. _

_Und dann habe ich an Dich gedacht. Es tut mir so Leid Harry, ich rede hier wie sehr mich das ganze traurig macht, dabei bist du derjenige den es am meisten trifft. Er war für dich wesentlich mehr als er es für uns jemals hätte sein können. Ich meine klar, er war dein Pate, aber trotzdem hattet ihr ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander das hätte selbst ein Blinder sehen können. Darum war es mir wichtig, dass du eines weist: _

_Wenn du reden willst ich bin ich immer für dich da. Immer!_

_Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sofort bei dir vorbeikommen und dich einmal fest umarmen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass du erst mal Zeit für dich brauchst das ganze zu verdauen, schließlich ist es erst vor kurzem passiert. Wenn du aber reden willst und genug davon hast alleine zu sein, Lupin und ich haben immer ein offenes Ohr für dich. Genauso wie jeder andere aus dem Orden auch. Ich hoffe du weist das._

_Ron benimmt sich in letzter Zeit leider etwas merkwürdig, aber bitte denk dir nichts dabei, jeder geht mit Trauer anders um und er hat auch eine ganze Menge durchgemacht._

_Ich hoffe ich bin dir mit meinem Brief nicht zu Nahe getreten oder habe dich mit meinen Worten in irgendeiner Weise verletzt. Ich hätte eine menge tröstender Worte schreiben oder Dir aufbauende Sachen sagen können, aber es kam mir einfach so falsch vor. Ich hätte lügen müssen hätte ich Dir Sprüche gesagt wie „Kopf hoch, das Leben geht weiter.". Zurzeit gibt es nun mal keinen Lichtblick und keine Worte könnten das Leid das der Tod eines Menschen verursacht lindern. Auch wenn es heißt „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden" ich glaube im Moment selbst auch nicht daran. Das Leid ist einfach noch zu groß und der Schmerz sitzt einfach noch zu tief._

_Ich hoffe nur, dass du einigermaßen mit der Situation zu Recht kommst und nicht zu viel alleine in deinem Zimmer bist und grübelst. Irgendwas ist als du in Dumbledores Büro warst passiert, du warst danach anders. Irgendwie verwirrt, traurig und wütend. Ich weiß nicht was es ist oder worum es geht und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wenn es an der Zeit ist wirst du es uns mit Sicherheit auch mitteilen. Ich weiß aber, das es dich belasten zu sein scheint. Darum bitte ich dich beschäftige dich etwas, denk nicht zu viel über den Sinn von allem nach Harry. Es gibt nicht immer auf alles eine Lösung, lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen wie es ist und handle nach deinem Herzen. Solange du an dich glaubst und deinen Weg gehst kann doch gar nichts schief gehen. Ich und die DA und alle anderen die dich mögen stehen dir auf jedenfall weiterhin bei, wir werden dich begleiten egal was für einen Weg du gehst und egal wie steinig er ist. Wir sind deine Freunde, wofür kämpfen ist alleine unsere Entscheidung, genauso wie es Seine Entscheidung war zu kämpfen um Dich zu beschützen. _

_Ich soll dich im Übrigen auch ganz herzlich von Ginny, Neville und Luna grüßen. Sie alle hoffen, dass es dir gut geht. Wie du wohl auch schon festgestellt hast habe ich dir einen Artikel des Tagespropheten mitgeschickt, darin geht es darum das auf Grund der Rückkehr Voldemorts die Verordnung gelockert wurde, die es Jugendlichen Zauberern verbietet während der Ferien zu zaubern. Es ist uns nun gestattet alle möglichen Zauber auszuführen, solange wir sie nicht in der Gegenwart von Muggeln einsetzen die von unserer Welt keine Ahnung haben. Um sicher zu gehen habe ich aber im Ministerium noch einmal nachgefragt und nur wenig später kam schon die Antwort, dass alles so seine Richtigkeit hätte. Wir können nun also auch in den Ferien üben. Auf Grund dieser Tatsache war es mir auch möglich dir ein kleines Geschenk mit zu schicken. Als meine Eltern mich abholten waren wir noch einmal in der Winkelgasse und dort entdeckte ich diese äußerst interessanten Sachen. Ich dachte mir, dass du dich mit Sicherheit darüber freuen würdest und es dich auch bestimmt interessiert. _

_Ach ja, ich habe mit Dumbledore noch am Tag unserer Abreise von Hogwarts gesprochen und hätte dir einen Vorschlag zu machen. Wenn du Lust hast dann könnten wir uns Anfang der vorletzten Woche in London beim Tropfenden Kessel treffen und in die Winkelgasse zum einkaufen gehen. Wir ganz alleine ohne irgendwelche Wachhunde. Dein Onkel müsste dich nur nach London bringen das ist die Vorraussetzung unter der Dumbledore zugestimmt hat. Falls du Lust hast könnten wir auch noch einmal nach Muggel London nach ein paar Anziehsachen für dich gucken oder wir könnten ein Eis essen gehen. Je nachdem ob du willst. Ich würde mich freuen. Ich gebe dir meine Telefonnummer dann können wir das alles noch genauer besprechen und im Übrigen kannst du mich dann jederzeit anrufen wenn etwas ist._

_4377438 ( Frei erfunden) _

_Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien und hoffe deine Verwandten behandeln dich gut. _

_Deine Hermine_

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte musste er sich erstmal setzen. Das war eine ganze Menge gewesen, aber er war froh das Hermine ihm so offen schrieb wie es ihr ging und wie sie über die ganze Sache dachte. Damit hatte sie ihm wirklich mehr geholfen, als hätte sie ihm irgendwelche tröstenden Worte geschrieben. Vor allem freute er sich aber darauf das Dumbledore erlaubt hatte, dass er und Hermine in die Winkelgasse durften. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass er während dieser Zeit unbewacht war, aber es war immer noch besser als die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys zu bleiben oder in den Grimmauld Place gehen zu müssen.

Nun machte er sich aber erst einmal daran und packte Hermines Paket aus. Darin befanden sich 3 geschrumpfte Bücher und nachdem Harry sie wieder auf ihre normal Größe wachsen ließ, konnte er verstehen warum Hermine froh über das aufheben der Verordnung war.

Die Bücher waren bis auf eines, extrem schwer, dick und sahen auch ziemlich alt aus. Das leichteste Buch das auch noch ziemlich neuwertig aussah trug die Überschrift „Okklumentik-lernen und anwenden". Die Überschrift von einem der alten Bücher hieß „Die magische Welt – Ihre Bewohner und ihr Lebensraum" und in diesem Buch ging es um alle möglichen Kreaturen sogar um die von denen es hieß, dass sie schon lange ausgestorben seien. Und damit wurde Harrys Gedanke bestätigt, dass die Bücher wirklich sehr alt waren. Bei dem letzten Buch konnte Harry die Überschrift nicht entziffern da es sich hierbei um merkwürdig aussehende Runen handeln musste. Als er das Buch aufschlug vielen ihm auch gleich zwei Zettel entgegen einer davon war eine Notiz von Hermine, auf der stand das die Runen mit lateinischen Buchstaben übersetzt werden und man so eine Formel zur Beschwörung von Siegeln erhalten würde. Die Liste auf der die Übersetzung drauf stand, wäre aber noch unvollständig und so war es Hermine auch nicht möglich gewesen das ganze auszuprobieren. Der zweite Zettel der mit aus dem Buch gefallen war, war eben diese Auflistung.

Außerdem schrieb Hermine ihm, das ihm das Buch sicher mehr nützen würde als ihr und das er so auch etwas in den Ferien zu tun hätte.

Harry legte die Bücher, nachdem er sie noch einmal betrachtet hatte zur Seite und widmete sich nun zuerst einmal den anderen beiden Eulen die immer noch ungeduldig darauf warteten, dass Harry ihnen ihre Last abnahm. Zuerst nahm er Pig den Brief ab und gab allen drei Eulen einen Eulenkeks, worauf die Eule die Hermine geschickt hatte sich erhob und davon flog, so als hätte sie nur auf eine Belohnung gewartet. Danach setze er sich wieder auf sein Bett und öffnete den Brief von Ron.

_Hi , Harry!_

_Meine Eltern fragen wie es dir geht? Mum läuft hier wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rum, obwohl du erst einen Tag weg bist und sie flucht andauernd. Dad kann sie kaum noch beruhigen sie ist kurz davor Dumbledore den Hals umzudrehen, sie kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass er dich jetzt zu den Muggeln schickt, wo du doch **Ihre **Hilfe so nötig hast. _

_Manchmal übertreibt sie maßlos. Dad ist fast nur im Namen des Ordens unterwegs lobt Dich aber weil du so mutig seiest. Schöne grüße von Ginny, Fred und George._

_Ron_

Eine von Harrys Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben und er sah verwundert auf das Stück Pergament. Rons Brief war irgendwie sehr unpersönlich, das genaue Gegenteil von Hermines und Harry konnte verstehen was diese nun damit gemeint hatte das Ron zurzeit merkwürdig sei. Weitere Gedanken würde er sich deswegen allerdings nicht machen, Hermine hatte mit Sicherheit Recht und Ron verarbeitete das Geschehene auf seine Weise.

Mit einem seufzen legte Harry Rons Brief zu Hermines auf seinen Schreibtisch und wandte sich dem Brief zu der um Hedwigs Bein gebunden war. Er krauelte seine Eule kurz und nahm ihr dann den Brief ab. Er öffnete ihn und erkannte die Schrift von seinem ehemaligen Professor Lupin.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir den Umständen entsprechend gut geht und dich deine Verwandten verschonen. Hier im Orden ist eine Menge los alle sind in Aufruhr und laufen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner rum. Seitdem Fugde eingesehen hat das Voldemort zurück ist, gibt es eine Menge für uns zu tun. Mir tut das ganze gut, da ich so abgelenkt bin und nicht ständig an Ihn denken muss. Ich weiß das du bestimmt alleine sein willst und ich kann das nur zu gut nachempfinden, aber dennoch Harry verbringe bitte nicht die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer. Es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du alleine bist, bist du gezwungen die ganze Zeit an Ihn zu denken und du wirst daran zu Grunde gehen glaub mir. Es gibt nun mal Dinge für die es keine Antwort oder Lösung gibt. Niemand weiß warum Leute sterben und niemand ist daran schuld wenn so etwas passiert. Schon gar nicht du. Es war Seine freie Entscheidung und da hätte Ihn niemand dran hindern können. Niemand. Mach dich also bitte nicht damit verrückt das führt zu nichts. Ich bitte dich versuch dich ein wenig abzulenken. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es falsch ist zu trauern, aber du bist nicht gerade von liebevollen und besorgten Leuten umgeben und eigentlich könntest du solch eine Gesellschaft gerade jetzt viel besser vertragen als jeder andere. Du hast einfach mehr durchgemacht als jeder andere und ich weiß nicht ob dir **das** den Rest gegeben hat oder wie viel du noch vertragen kannst._

_Ich weiß auch das du dir selbst Schuldgefühle einredest, du gibst dir die Schuld an Sirius Tod und wahrscheinlich auch an dem Tod deiner Eltern und das kann dir auch niemand nehmen dessen bin ich mir durch aus bewusst. Dennoch möchte ich, dass du eines weißt. Sie sind für dich gestorben, um dich zu beschützen, damit du in Sicherheit bist und dein Leben leben kannst. Sie haben dich so sehr geliebt, dass sie sogar den Tod in kauf nahmen um dich zu beschützen und zu retten. Also bitte ich dich auf dein Leben acht zu geben, sie gaben ihre Leben um dich zu schützen also gehe nicht leichtfertig mit deinem um und gib auf dich Acht. Es ist verständlich das du zurzeit am Boden bist, aber bitte lass es nicht zu einem alltäglichen Zustand werden und versuch wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. _

_Ich weiß auch von der Sache in Dumbledores Büro und das du nun über Sie Bescheid weißt. Ich selbst weiß nicht was Sie genau besagt aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, jeder hat sein Schicksal in seinen eigenen Händen und egal was Dumbledore sagt auch du kannst dein Schicksal verändern. Dumbledore ist auch nur ein Mensch der sich irren kann wie du ja selbst festgestellt hast. Richte dich also nicht immer nachdem aus was Dumbledore dir sagt._

_Eigentlich war es mir verboten darüber zu sprechen, aber ich finde du hast ein recht es zu erfahren und deswegen wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass wir dich wahrscheinlich erst gegen Ende der Ferien abholen können. Leider musst du dann in den Grimmauld Place kommen, das war eine strikte Anweisung von Dumbledore. Allerdings habe ich schon von Hermine gehört was sie mit dir vor hat und ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee. Lenk dich ein bisschen ab und genieß die Zeit, es wird dir sicher gut tun. Natürlich wirst du nicht unbeaufsichtigt sein, wie du dir sicher schon denken konntest, aber ich und Tonks haben sich dazu bereit erklärt dich zu überwachen und hoffen das du damit nicht so ein großen Problem hast._

_Im Übrigen kannst du mich nun Remus nennen ich bin zurzeit weder dein Lehrer noch sonst irgendjemand. Wäre es alles anders gekommen hättest du mich sowieso eher als Freund deiner Familie betrachtet und ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden._

_Dein Remus_

_P.S.: Du wunderst dich sicher wieso Hedwig meinen Brief brachte und ich muss sagen sie ist eine ziemlich schlaue Eule. Sie kam gestern Nacht bei uns im Orden an und schien darauf zu bestehen, dass du Post bekommst._

Harry legte Remus Brief zu den anderen, schnappte sich seinen Pudding und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Nachdenklich aß er und dachte über das geschriebene nach. Sein Leben leben. Er verstand zwar was Remus ihm damit sagen wollte, genauso wie er wusste das Remus recht hatte mit dem was er schrieb. Aber was hieß sein Leben leben?

Er konnte sich wirklich nichts Genaues darunter vorstellen, hieß es nun zu leben wie jeder andere, zu arbeiten, zur Schule zu gehen, sich mit Freunden zu treffen. Oder etwas Spezielleres? Er war damit zurzeit wirklich überfragt, aber vielleicht sollte er Remus einfach fragen, das wäre wohl am einfachsten als sich darüber auch noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Auf jedenfall würde er sich Remus Rat zu Herzen nehmen und sich versuchen ein wenig abzulenken. Es stimmte zwar das er es seinen Eltern und Sirius schon fast schuldig war auf sich aufzupassen aber die Wunden waren einfach noch zu frisch. Es tat weh an Ihn zu denken und es war für ihn noch so gut wie unmöglich dabei nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen.

Mit einem seufzen erhob er sich von seinem Bett und stellte seine leere Schüssel zur Seite. Er hatte den Pudding gar nicht richtig genießen können, aber er musste zugeben das Pudding lecker war. Danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte 3 Pergamente raus. Hermines Brief wurde etwas länger indem er sich unter anderem bei ihr bedankte und ihr sagte, dass er sich gerne mit ihr treffen würde. In Rons Brief schrieb er nur kurz, dass seine Eltern sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten, da ihn die Dursleys gut behandelten und das er hoffe es ginge ihnen allen und vor allem Ron gut. Außerdem bat er ihn die anderen von ihm zu grüßen. In Remus Brief bedankte er sich ebenfalls, stellte ihm seine Frage was es denn nun genau hieß sein Leben zu leben bzw. was Remus darunter verstand und er teilte ihm mit das es ihn keineswegs stören würde von Tonks und er ihn beschatten. Außerdem entschuldigte Harry sich bei Remus, auch wenn Remus Recht hatte gab er sich trotzdem noch die Schuld an den Toden und es war ihm sehr wichtig sich bei Remus zu entschuldigen. Schließlich war Harry ja derjenige der ihm alle seine Freunde genommen hatte. In gewissermaßen sogar Pettigrew.

Nachdem er alle Briefe geschrieben hatte hängte er sie alle 3 an Hedwigs Bein und sagte ihr welcher Brief zu wem müsse. Danach nahm er die leere Schüssel, ging nach unten in die Küche, stellte sie dort ab und ging in den Garten. Es konnte nicht schaden wie immer etwas von der Arbeit, die er sonst aufgetragen bekam, zu machen.

Der restliche Tag verlief eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos, die Dursleys kamen erst am späten Abend nach Hause, dann aßen sie gemeinsam, wobei Dudley wieder nur einen Salat bekam und danach viel Harry todmüde ins Bett. Hedwig war von ihrem Botengang noch nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen. Harry lag von da an noch eine ganze Weile wach ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

**Anmerkung:**

TADDAAAAA! So das war mein zweites Kapitel. **ggg** Hat etwas länger gedauert als ich es geplant hatte und das tut mir auch schrecklich Leid TT Sry! Das nächste Chapter wird wohl spätestens nächste Woche folgen, wird sich aber leider erst dann zeigen. Hab Donnerstag noch mündliche Prüfung in Englisch und am Freitag mündliche Prüfung in Mathe. -.- Deutsch hatte ich zum Glück schon heute (ne 2 bekommen hat **freu**). Naja deswegen muss ich aufjedenfall Mal sehen wie ich das schaffe. Aber ich denke ich pack das schon xD Das Wochenende ist ja bald xD

Achja noch was zum Kapitel falls sich einer fragt was soll das denn mit dem dummen Pudding, also erstens ich mag Schoko-Pudding und zweitens spielt der noch ne wichtige Rolle später. xD Denn ihr müsst wissen dann...Ups...Da wollte ich doch glatt was verraten. xD Und dabei solle es doch geheim bleiben, dass Schoko-Pudding Mörder später auf Voldis Seite wechselt und unseren lieben Harry verführt...Ups... xD Ne mal Scherz beiseite ist zwar schon ein bisschen wichtig das Harry ne Vorliebe dafür entwickelt mehr aber auch net. xD

Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. xD

Eure Schnuffel** knuddel**

**P.S.: Spoiler:** Nur für die jenigen die es nicht stört wenn ich ein bisschen was verrate xD Ihr könnt ja mal bei Animexx unter FanArts von Schnuffeltuch gucken da hab ich 3 neue hochgeladen die zu der FF spielen. Hoffe mal sie gefallen euch xD


	3. Dunkle Kreaturen!

**Kapitel 3. Dunkle Kreaturen**

_Er saß neben einem Thron, in einem stockdunklen Raum, der nur von ein paar Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Vor ihm knieten zwei Todesser in ihren Fängen hielten sie eine ganz gewöhnliche Hauskatze und ein Kaninchen. Nichts was einen erschrecken könnte, aber die Leute von denen diese Tiere umgeben waren, machten diesen Gedanken wieder zu Nichte. Völlig in schwarze Umhänge verhüllt und die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, würden sie auf jeden halbwegs normalen Menschen einen unheimlichen Eindruck machen._

_So ging es ihm auch, nur das er wusste wer da vor ihm kniete. _

_Es waren zweifelsohne Todesser die vor ihrem Meister demütig knieten._

_Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas und die Stille die in dem Raum herrschte war erstickend. Es war geradezu, wie die Stille vor dem Sturm._

_Einer der Todesser die vor ihm knieten wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzen und Harry konnte blonde Strähnen erkennen. Dies war ohne jeden Zweifel Bellatrix Lestrange und der Mann neben ihr musste Nott sein._

_Bevor Lestrange zum sprechen ansetzten konnte, wurde sie von einer weißen Hand, mit zerbrechlich wirkenden Fingern, zum Schweigen gebracht und die zischende Stimme Lord Voldemorts erhob sich._

„_Du fragst dich wofür ich diese gewöhnlichen Kreaturen brauche, oder Bellatrix?" Seine Stimme war hämisch und lauernd und die Vorfreude Voldemorts war nicht zu überhören. Nur eines kam Harry seltsam vor, zuerst war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich zu recht zu finden, doch nun traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er sah das Geschehene nicht aus Voldemorts Sicht, dieser war soeben aufgestanden und an ihm vorbei auf die zwei am Boden knienden zu gerauscht._

_Doch seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als Lestrange das Wort ergriff._

„_Nein, mein Meister. Alles was ihr tut hat einen bestimmten Sinn und ich würde diesen nie anzweifeln oder in Frage stellen." Harry meinte einen leicht nervösen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme herausgehört zu haben, tat es aber als Halluzination ab, als Lestrange ein fieses Grinsen aufsetzte, sich erhob und die beiden Tiere ihrem Meister übergeben wollte._

„_Das will ich auch hoffen." Zischte Voldemort nur und deutete mit seiner Hand auf zwei schwarze Kreise die sich direkt vor seinen Füßen befanden und die Harry erst jetzt auffielen. Durch die Kreise erstreckten sich noch viele Linien und an den Rändern befanden sich Zeichen, die Harry bekannt vorkamen, die er aber einfach nicht zu ordnen konnte._

„_Setz die Viecher da hin und betäube sie damit sie nicht weglaufen können." Mit diesen Worten kam Voldemort auf Harry zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf seinen Thron, wenn man den etwas verschnörkelten Stuhl als Thron bezeichnen konnte. Ein genüssliches Grinsen erschien auf Voldemorts Gesicht als er zu sah wie Lestrange die betäubten Tiere auf den beiden Kreisen absetzte. Da beide Tiere aber nicht direkt darauf lagen korrigierte Voldemort die Lage von ihnen bis sie seiner Meinung nach genau richtig lagen. Harry glaubte schon Voldemort würde Lestrange bestrafen, aber er schien daran kein Interesse zu haben und Lestrange sah reichlich verwirrt aus als ihr Meister die Lage der Tiere korrigierte. Irgendwas war hier definitiv nicht in Ordnung, Voldemort musste etwas vorhaben und das konnte nichts gutes sein sonst würde er sich nicht so darüber freuen und das verhalten von Lestrange und Voldemort eben war auch mehr als seltsam._

_Das selbstgefällige Grinsen Voldemorts wurde immer breiter und er wendete sich an den vermeintlichen Harry._

„_Bring mir das Buch, Wurmschwanz!" Befahl er. Eine Gestalt direkt hinter ihm erhob sich und Schritt an Harry vorbei in die Dunkelheit, nur um wenig später mit einem in schwarz eingebundenem Buch in der Hand wieder zurück zukommen. _

_Harry blickte sich in alle Richtungen um und er musste feststellen, dass er das ganze Geschehen als eine Art Zuschauer mitverfolgte. Warum wusste er selber nicht, aber da er sich frei bewegen und umsehen konnte schien er mit niemandem verbunden zu sein. Was auch völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre, da die einzige Person die eine Verbindung zu ihm, über seine Narbe hatte, nur der Dunkle Lord selbst war._

_Er wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Voldemort das Buch aus Wurmschwanz Händen riss und darin zu Blättern begann. Nachdem er die passende Passage gefunden zu haben schien, fing er an eine sonderbare Formel zu murmeln. Harry verstand kein Wort von dem was, der Dunkle Lord sprach, aber dennoch jagten ihm diese Worte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er spürte Kälte in sich hinauf kriechen. Die Dunkelheit schien nach ihm zu greifen, doch irgendwann registrierte Harry das ganze gar nicht mehr. Er war viel zu geschockt von dem was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Mit jedem Wort was Voldemort sprach leuchtete eine Rune, von der er annahm, dass es eine war, von den Kreisen auf und die Tiere die in dem Kreis lagen wurden von Dunkelheit umschlossen. Wie gebannt beobachtete er wie die beiden Tiere ihre Form veränderten, größer und grauenvoller wurden. Es war nichts mehr von den einst so niedlichen Tieren übrig und als Voldemort geendet hatte thronten zwei riesige Bestien vor ihnen, die Kreise waren verschwunden. Die Monster waren sehr groß, Harry schätzte, dass sie etwas kleiner als Elefanten waren. Auf ihrem Rücken hatten sie einen riesigen Buckel, ihr Fell war komplett grau und stand vom Körper ab. Der Schwanz ähnelte dem eines Hundes und die Schnauze dem eines Wolfes, als eines der Tiere sein Maul auf riss konnte Harry zwei Reihen messerscharfer Zähne sehen. Die vordersten Eckzähne waren am größten und standen sogar heraus wenn die Monster ihre Mäuler schlossen. Die Ohren waren lang und spitz und die Augen schimmerten in einem blutroten Ton. Während der ganze Körper eher schlank und von Muskeln durchzogen zu sein schien, waren die Pranken ziemlich groß und man konnte 8 große schwarze Krallen, an jeder dieser Pranken erkennen. Die dazu gehörigen Beine waren eher kurz. _

_Lestrange und Nott wichen erschrocken zurück und pressten sich an die Wand hinter ihnen._

_Voldemorts hohles Lachen erklang und Wurmschwanz der neben ihm kniete grinste hämisch._

„_Darf ich vorstellen, das hier sind meine Geschöpfe, Meranen, von mir erschaffen, gehorchen sie jedem meiner Befehle, egal was, sie werden es tun. Es sind willenlose Marionetten, immun gegen alle möglichen Zauber, nur darauf aus zu zerstören und zu töten. Und das Beste ist niemand kann sie besiegen, sie werden Schrecken und Angst verbreiten und die Leute werden verzweifeln, weil keiner ihnen helfen kann sie zu vernichten." Wieder erklang Voldemorts Lachen und Lestrange schien sich nun wieder zu fangen und setzte zu einer Frage an._

„_My Lord ich möchte euch nicht verärgern, ganz im Gegenteil, diese Geschöpfe sind mit Sicherheit stark und eine große Hilfe, aber es sind nur zwei. Unsere Feinde sind jetzt schon in der Überzahl, wir brauchen mehr von ihnen wenn wir sie schlagen wollen. Außerdem muss es etwas geben was diese Geschöpfe vernichtet, ich zweifle nicht eure Macht an, aber nichts kann so perfekt sein ..." Nach diesen Worten schwieg sie und verbeugte sich tief, sie zitterte leicht als erwarte sie von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Anscheinend hatte sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt und stellte deswegen zu viele Fragen._

„_Tz, tz, tz gar nicht dumm meine liebe Bellatrix. Ja, du hast recht zwei von ihnen sind wirklich zu wenig und dieses Ritual durch zu führen, war ebenfalls eine einmalige Sache, da man es nicht ein zweites Mal durch führen kann. Dennoch werden es nicht nur diese beiden bleiben... Wurmschwanz bring mir diesen verlausten Köter her, der hier heute rum lief."_

_Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich tief. „Wie ihr wünscht." Verschwand dann kurz und verließ den Raum, währenddessen wandte sich Voldemort wieder Lestrange zu. „Du wirst nun gleich sehen wie wir unsere Truppen mit diesen Wesen festigen, im übrigen werden unsere Gegner nicht mehr lange in der Überzahl sein, ich bin bereits dabei sowohl mit den Vampiren, als auch mit den Shendi einen Pakt ein zu gehen. Diese Völker leiden unter den Menschen und den Vorurteilen der Zauberer, davon das sie gejagt werden. Es wird ein leichtes sein sie zu überzeugen, hinterher können wir sie immer noch vernichten." Voldemorts grinste fies und fuhr fort. „Um zu deiner Frage zurück zu kommen, die einzigen, die diese Wesen vernichten können sind die Magier des alten Bundes. Ich habe diese Wesen mit Siegelmagie geschaffen und nur mit solcher kann der Bann auch wieder gebrochen werden, der auf den Tieren liegt._

_Aber auch so, kann nicht irgendjemand der Magier diese Wesen von meiner dunklen Macht reinigen, jeder der Magier des alten Bundes beherrscht eines der Elemente, das einzige Element das meine Meranen vollkommen von meiner Macht reinigen kann ist das Licht. Da dieses ein seltenes Element ist wird sich kaum ein Magier finden der es beherrscht und kämpfen wird, vor allem da sie ja noch nicht einmal wissen das meine Geschöpfe eben diese Schwäche haben. Meine Kreaturen reagieren ebenfalls empfindlich auf Wasser und Donner, doch dagegen habe ich schon einige Vorkehrungen getroffen. Euch wird dabei auch eine wichtige Rolle zu Teil werden, doch darüber sprechen wir ein andermal. Ein zweiter Punkt ist das sich diese Magier in zwei Splittergruppen aufgeteilt haben, die einen sind die Abtrünnigen von ihnen gibt es nur wenige und sie Leben versteckt im Untergrund. Das andere sind die Richtigen Magier des alten Bundes, sie glauben fest an ihren Kodex der es ihnen unter anderem verbietet ihre Magie außer zum Schutze und der Verteidigung ihrer Gemeinschaft ein zu setzten. Vorerst stellen sie also keine Gefahr für uns da..." In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Wurmschwanz betrat den Raum, vor ihm ließ er einen weißen Hund schweben. Vor den Meranen ließ er ihn zu Boden sinken und wartete neben Voldemort auf weitere Befehle, dieser sah nur begierig auf das Tier. „Pass gut auf Bellatrix." Sprach er und hob die Hand. Der Hund kam langsam zu sich und in dem Moment, indem er die beiden Meranen erblickte ließ Voldemort seine Hand abrupt sinken. Das war das Zeichen, einer der Meranen stürzte sich auf den überrumpelten Hund und biss ihm ins Bein. Der Hund heulte vor Schmerz auf und Harry dachte schon, dass das Monster ihn zerfetzen würde, dem war aber nicht so. Sofort nachdem biss, ließ der Mera1 von dem verletzten Tier ab und stellte sich zurück auf seinen vorherigen Platz. Mit einem Mal umgab Dunkelheit, wie auch schon vorher bei den anderen Tieren den Hund und statt diesem stand nun ein dritter Mera vor ihnen. Durch einen einfachen Biss wurde der Hund ebenfalls verflucht und zu einem Geschöpf der Dunkelheit gemacht. _

_Harry fiel auf das dieser Mera kleiner war als die anderen beiden und die Augen hier auch nicht rötlich sondern lila schimmerten. Wieder erschalte Voldemorts Lachen. „Leider funktioniert das ganze nur bei nichtmagischen Tieren, alle anderen Wesen sind vor ihnen sicher, aber von solchen Tieren laufen ja genug rum und so wird unser mächtiges Heer entstehen." Wieder lachte Voldemort, diesmal wandte er sich an die beiden Meranen mit den roten Augen._

„ _Das Beste ist egal was ich ihnen Befehle, sie werden nicht eher ruhen bis sie ihr Zeil erreicht haben." Voldemorts grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"Und nun meine dunklen Kreaturen. Geht! Geht und findet Potter! Tötet ihn!"_

Harry schreckte hoch, er war schweißgebadet und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seit gut 2 Wochen lebte Harry nun schon im Ligusterweg, er hatte seine tägliche Arbeit freiwillig gemacht und war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Er war nun knapp 1,84 cm groß und durch die Gartenarbeit hatte seine Haut eine leicht bräunliche Färbung angenommen. Er schrieb sich täglich mit Hermine und Remus, gelegentlich auch mit Luna, Ginny und Neville. Seit gut diesen 2 Wochen hatte er dank dem Buch über Okklumentik von Hermine, keinen einzigen Alptraum mehr gehabt und er hatte einen enormen Fortschritt dies bezüglich gemacht. Außerdem entschloss er sich dazu, mehr über den Torbogen nach zu forschen und hörte auf zu weinen. Es konnte immer noch sein das Sirius noch am Leben war und gerettet werden konnte, dann würde Harrys weinen diesem auch nichts bringen. Harry würde erst dann aufgeben, erst dann respektieren das Sirius eventuell nicht wiederkam, wenn er die Gewissheit, einen unumstößlichen Beweis vor sich liegen hatte.

Und auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, er hatte die Prophezeiung und Voldemort für diese Zeit verdrängt gehabt und führte ein fast ganz „normales" Leben.

Nun wurde er durch diesen Traum wieder gnadenlos auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Seine Uhr zeigte 9:30 Uhr morgens an, da die Dursleys einen Ausflug machten war er also alleine zu Hause. Die Familie wollte schon morgens um 5 Uhr losfahren um rechtzeitig bei Magda zu sein und dieser einen Besuch abzustatten. Harry hatte sich tierisch gefreut, dass die Dursleys zu ihr gingen und sie nicht herkam, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran das die Dursleys nicht wieder so etwas wie in Harrys 3. Jahr riskieren wollten.

Langsam richtete Harry sich auf griff nach seiner Brille und setzte diese auf. Er räkelte sich etwas und sprang dann aus dem Bett um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen.

Dort angekommen schrieb er seinen ganzen Traum auf ein Blatt Pergament und zeichnete die Meranen dazu. Als er fertig war schickte er eine Kopie des ganzen zusammen mit einer Notiz an Remus. Diesem hatte er versprochen ihn sofort zu informieren, sobald er einen Traum haben sollte, da Harry sich strickt dagegen geweigert hatte Dumbledore persönlich zu schreiben.

Dass Harry sich weigerte hatte Remus sehr gewundert, aber er hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt sondern ihn nur darum gebeten ihm zu schreiben, sobald etwas sein sollte und dazu war Harry ihm sehr dankbar.

Er wusste das Dumbledore es nicht so gewollt hatte, wie es geschehen war, aber dennoch hatte er Harrys vertrauen missbraucht. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte Dumbledore nie wieder so vertrauen wie früher. Nie wieder! Das war die bittere Wahrheit. Er konnte sehr wohl wieder aufhören dem alten Schulleiter zu misstrauen, aber der Hintergedanke den er von nun an im Kopf haben würde, würde nie verschwinden und ihn immer Aufmerksam in Dumbledores Gegenwart machen. Genau das würde zwischen ihm und seinem Schulleiter von nun an auch eine Distanz errichten, die niemand verschwinden lassen konnte. Dazu war zu viel passiert, zu viel wurde er enttäuscht und verletzt.

Seufzend sah er Hedwig hinter her wie diese davon flog und suchte den Himmel weiter nach Rons Eule Pig ab. Gestern hatte er sich dazu durch gerungen und hatte einen Brief geschrieben in dem er fragte was mit Ron los sei, da selbst Ginny ihm nicht sagen konnte was Ron hatte. Seit dem er den Brief verschickt hatte war er sehr hibbelig gewesen, da er es einfach nicht erwarten konnte den Grund für Rons Verhalten zu erfahren.

Er lief wie schon am Tag zuvor im Zimmer auf und ab und sah manchmal suchend den blauen Himmel ab, konnte aber nirgendwo etwas entdecken.

Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zu gab, aber genauso wie er aufgeregt auf Rons Brief wartete, wartete er auch auf Remus Brief. Er wusste das sein ehemaliger Lehrer Dumbledore den Brief mit Sicherheit zeigen würde und er war schon sehr gespannt was dieser dazu zu sagen hätte. Der eine Satz wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. _„Geht und findet Potter! Tötet ihn." _Konnten sie das? Konnten sie ihn finden oder gar töten? Niemand konnte doch den Schutz den ihn hier umgab brechen, schon gar nicht Voldemort, also mit Sicherheit auch keine seiner geschaffenen Kreaturen, oder?

Seine Gedanken drehten sich nun wieder vollkommen um den Traum, erst jetzt vielen ihm einige Details auf die vielleicht wichtig waren und mit diesem Einfall, sprintete er zu seinem Koffer und kramte 2 Bücher heraus.

5 Dinge waren ihm aufgefallen mit denen er sicherlich etwas anfangen konnte.

_Magier des alten Bundes, die Kreise auf dem Boden, Shendi, Vampire _und der Begriff_ Siegelmagie _den Voldemort nannte. Er wusste das ihn das ganze an etwas erinnert hatte er war sich nur nicht mehr sicher gewesen an was. Er war sich ziemlich sicher einiges davon schon im Zusammenhang, in einem seiner Bücher gesehen zu haben.

Außerdem hoffte er so 2 weitere Fragen klären zu können die sich ihm stellten. Zum ersten war er sich sicher gewesen das außer ihm und Voldemort selbst keiner die Kreise am Boden bemerkt hatte, ein Indiz dafür, dass es sich um etwas handeln musste was nicht für jeden sichtbar sein konnte. Zum zweiten stellte er sich die Frage wieso er diesen Traum gehabt hatte und warum er seinen „eigenen" Körper besaß und das ganze nicht aus Voldemorts Sicht gesehen hatte.

Beides hoffte er in den Büchern „Okklumentik - lernen und anwenden" und „Die magische Welt – Ihre Bewohner und ihr Lebensraum" zu finden.

**Anmerkung:**

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Lange nichts hochgeladen und dann nur so ein kurzes Kapitel T.T Da ich aber jetzt Ferien habe, werden die Kapitel wieder länger. Versprochen!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch auch etwas gefallen. Für Kritik oder ein Lob bin ich immer zu haben. xD Also schreibt mir doch einen Kommi. xD

Eure Schnuffel **knuddel**


	4. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 4. Erinnerungen**

Es war keine leichte Arbeit gewesen, aber nachdem Harry stundenlang die verschiedensten Bücher durchgenommen hatte, war Harry endlich fündig geworden und hatte zu den meisten Sachen alles gefunden was er brauchte.

So erfuhr er zum Beispiel in einem seiner neueren Bücher über die Geschichte der Zauberei, dass die Shendi eine Art dunkelelbisches Volk waren.

Vor sehr langer Zeit waren die Elben wohl die ersten Wesen, die auf dieser Welt existierten und sie lebten in Frieden und Eintracht miteinander. Doch das blieb nicht lange so, dadurch dass viele kleine Stämme an verschiedenen Orten lebten, spaltete sich die Gemeinschaft der Elben in 5 Gruppen auf.

Die Nacht-/Hoch-/Auen-/Wald- und Dunkelelben.  
Da die Stämme von nun an stets in ihren bevorzugten Landstrichen lebten, entwickelten sie unabhängig voneinander Rituale und Jagdtechniken. Einige von ihnen schlossen besondere Freundschaften bzw. Partnerschaften und passten sich ihrer Umgebung perfekt an.  
Doch dadurch wurde die Spaltung stets vertieft, die einzelnen Elbenstämme Unterschieden sich nun sehr voneinander und Probleme mit dem zusammen leben anders stämmiger Elben entstanden.

Die Dunkelelben die sich selbst als Shendi bezeichneten, waren diejenigen die dafür waren das alle Elben gleich leben sollten, es keine Unterscheidungen geben und vor allem die Natur in all ihren Erscheinungen verehrt werden sollte. Doch die anderen 4 Stämme weigerten sich da sie sich in ihren Gegenden am wohlsten fühlen würden und niemals woanders leben wollten. Doch dadurch hatten diese Stämme auch verlernt wie man im Einklang lebte und sich der besonderen Magie bediente. Sie beherrschten zwar noch einen kleinen Teil davon doch der war einfach nur ein kleiner Rest dessen was sie früher innehatten.

Darum baten sie die Shendi auch um Hilfe, doch diese weigerten sich da sie das Verhalten der anderen als Verrat an das sahen an was sie glaubten. Zum ersten Mal seit langem vereinten sich die 4 anderen Stämme wieder, da sie erzürnt über das Verhalten der Shendi waren und verbannten sie in das dunkle Nosferatu-Tal in dem sie von an leben sollten.

In einem Tal das völlig verdorrt und vertrocknet war und das ewig die Dunkelheit umgab.

Als das geschehen war feierten die Elben, welche von den Menschen als Elfen bezeichnet wurden, ein riesiges Fest und man entschied sich dafür, ein Oberhaupt zu wählen das für die Verbundenheit aller 4 Stämme stehen sollte. Denn ihr Zug gegen die Shendi machte deutlich wie stark die Stämme zusammen waren.

Der auserkorene wurde Jawrick O'Lohon, der für alle ein weiser und vertrauenswürdiger Mann war. Lange Zeit ging auch alles gut, bis er starb und seinen Zwillingssöhnen das Schicksal der vier Stämme überließ. Da beide überheblich und arrogant waren konnten sie sich nicht entscheiden was zu tun war. Keiner wollte, dass der andere Anführer wurde und beide zusammen wollten sie auch nicht regieren. So spalteten sich die Stämme von neuem.

Harwin wurde Oberhaupt der Hoch- und Auenelfen, während Keril der Führer der Nacht- und Waldelfen wurde.

Ansonsten fand Harry nichts mehr heraus, nur noch das im späten Mittelalter die Menschen Jagd auf die Shendi machten, da diese als Zeichen des Bösen galten.

In ihrem dunklem Tal überlebend und mit ihrer besonderen Magie galten sie als schreckliche Monster und es wurde noch nicht einmal vor dem Töten kleiner Shendi Kinder halt gemacht.

Es war für Harry dadurch nicht mehr verwunderlich das Voldemort, ausgerechnet sie für seine Zwecke ausnutzen wollte. Diese Wesen mussten einen schrecklichen Hass auf alle Menschen und Elben haben und da würde Voldemort sie mit seinen leeren Versprechungen sicher ködern können.

Doch das würde nicht ihr einziges Problem bleiben, denn Voldemort sprach ebenfalls von Vampiren und auch hier zu hatte Harry einige interessante Informationen gefunden. Vampire sind ein genauso altes Volk wie die Elben und weiter verbreitet als so mancher vielleicht denken würde. Ein verrückter Zauberer sperrte einst einen solchen Vampir ein und führte an ihm Versuche durch, dadurch entstand eine neue Spezies ein Ghoulotum oder auch Ghoul genannt. Doch dieser Ghoul war nun so degeneriert das sein Verlangen zu beißen, nicht mehr aus dem Grunde war, sich am leben zu erhalten, es war einfach nur noch um mehr von seines gleichen zu erschaffen. Durch einen einfachen Biss würde zuerst das Blut vergiftet werden, danach würden die degenerierten Zellbakterien alles angreifen und zersetzen bis nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher. Alles würde zusammen brechen und man würde zu einem untoten Wesen werden was ebenfalls nur wieder danach dürstete Wesen wie seiner Art zu erschaffen. Die Vampire wurden nun von dem größten Teil der magischen Bevölkerung mit eben diesen Wesen verwechselt und dadurch wurden Vampire zu einer Beute für Vampirjäger. Diese Vampirjäger waren aber zum größten Teil Ghouljäger, denn die Vampire waren viel zu schlau um einem Jäger in die Falle zu tappen.

Das ist auch der entscheidende Unterschied, der beide Wesen voneinander differenziert. Ein Ghoul handelt nach Instinkt, denn er besitzt keinen eigenen Willen und keine Seele, er ist Tod. Demnach ist es auch leicht ein solches Wesen zu beeinflussen und zu kontrollieren.

Ein Vampir hingegen besitzt sehr wohl eine Seele und ebenso einen eigenen Willen. Sie können selbst entscheiden wie sie handeln und denken.

Sie beißen ihre Opfer zwar ebenfalls, aber das aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Sie tun es um zu Überleben und bei Kräften zu bleiben. Allerdings sterben ihre Opfer dadurch nicht, es gibt zwar Vampire die in ihrer Gier ihre Opfer leer saugten, doch die meisten von ihnen, saugen nur so viel wie sie brauchen und lassen ihre Opfer am Leben.  
Danach löschen sie auch noch die Erinnerung der Opfer und diese leiden am nächsten Tag höchstens noch an Kreislaufschwierigkeiten bzw. Blutarmut.

Es wäre also auch nicht verwunderlich wenn diese Wesen sich Voldemort anschließen würden, genug Gründe um Hass gegen die Menschen und Zauberer zu empfinden hätten sie jedenfalls.

Die restlichen Begriffe die im während des Gespräches von Voldemort auffielen, fand er alle in einem Zusammenhang, den Magiern des alten Bundes.

Harry hatte mit erstaunen festgestellt das in dem alten Buch mit den seltsamen Zeichen, das er von Hermine hatte genau solche Kreise wie er sie in seinem Traum sah eingezeichnet waren.

Sofort hatte er sich daran gesetzt die Texte zu übersetzten, zum Glück war das ganze viel einfacher als er gedacht hatte, er musste das System nur einmal durchschauen und konnte die meisten Texte ohne Probleme lesen.

Das ganze Buch handelte sich um eben diese Magier des alten Bundes. Diese Gemeinschaft existierte wohl schon seit langer Zeit und ihre Magie beruhte auf so genannten Siegeln. Aus diesem Grunde bezeichnet man sie auch als Siegelmagie. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe besitzt einen magischen Kern der mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes verstärkt und freigesetzt wird.

Diese Magier hingegen nutzen ihren magischen Kern anders, sie verwenden keine Zauberstäbe. Da jedes magische Wesen über enorme Magie Potenziale verfügt, würde ein totales Chaos herrschen wenn diese außer Kontrolle gerieten und nicht begrenzt sind. Aus diesem Grunde behindert eine Blockade den Kern daran seine ganze Kraft zu nutzen und nur einen kleinen Teil davon preis zu geben. Der Zauberstab z.B. sorgte dafür dass diese Blockade bis zu einem bestimmten Grad gebrochen werden kann. Zauberer oder Hexen die also sehr gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnten, wurden als mächtig bezeichnet da sie auch mehr Kraft ihres magischen Kerns nutzen konnten.

Anders sah das bei den Magiern des Bundes aus. Diese fanden einen Weg ihre Blockade vollständig zu durchbrechen um ihr ganzes Magie Potenzial zu benutzen. Damit war aber auch ein großes Risiko verbunden, der magische Kern war auch gleichzeitig, ein großer Teil der Lebensenergie, sobald man in rage geriet oder zu mächtige Zauber aufrief konnte man die ganze Magie seines Kerns aufrufen, war das jedoch der Fall blieb nichts mehr übrig und man konnte dadurch sterben.

Es war also nicht ungefährlich sich dieser Form der Magie zu bemächtigen, doch wenn man alles richtig machte wurde man auch so gut wie unbesiegbar.

Die Magie an sich beruhte auf Siegeln die man im Geiste und durch Beschwörungen gestalten musste. Außerdem wurde jedem Magier der sich solcher Magie bediente automatisch eines der Elemente zugeordnet. Wasser, Feuer, Erde, Luft, Eis, Donner, Dunkelheit und Licht.

Die Magier glaubten daran dass die Elemente sich nicht einfach irgendwie ihre Verwender suchten, viel mehr glaubten sie, das es zu jedem Element einen Gott geben musste und eben dieser Entschied wer sich als würdig erwies diese Element-Kraft zu nutzen.

Doch dadurch dass die Magier einen Weg fanden so besondere Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, wollten viele Neider ebenfalls dieselbe Macht besitzen. Das war der Anlass dafür, das jeder Magier des alten Bundes einen Schwur ablegen musste, seine Kräfte nur für sein Leben und das seiner Gemeinschaft ein zu setzen, niemals aber für andere. So wollten sie um gehen, das zu viele von ihrer Macht erfuhren und sie entschlossen sich zusätzlich dazu sich zurück zu ziehen. An einem magischen Ort, nur für sie wo niemand sonst sie finden sollte.

Dort lebten sie zusammen mit Paladinen und Drachen lange, lange Zeit im Einklang. Doch es gab einige unter ihnen die mit ihrer Macht anderen helfen wollten, sie nicht nur für egoistische Zwecke verwenden wollten. Der Anführer von ihnen Zero Da'Larc wurde zusammen mit allen anderen, die dieser Ansicht waren verbannt. Und fortan wurden sie nur noch als Abtrünnige bezeichnet, die ihre Götter und ihren Schwur verrieten.

Harrys Meinung nach eine sehr interessante Geschichte, doch genauso verwirrend, im schwirrte von den ganzen Informationen der Kopf und so stand er auf und streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet im das es kurz vor 9 Uhr abends war, er war so in seine Suche vertieft gewesen das er gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie schnell doch die Zeit verging.

Er beschloss sich noch etwas zu essen zu machen, dann noch etwas zu lesen und schlafen zu gehen. Morgen wollte er sich mit Hermine zu einkaufen in London treffen und dafür musste er fit sein. Denn seine beste Freundin hatte beschlossen ihm eine völlig neue Gradrobe zu kaufen und das würde sicher ziemlich lange dauern. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er sich daran erinnerte wie Hermine hier an rief und ihm ihre Pläne vortrug. Dumbledore hatte sie ebenfalls gefragt gehabt und wenn Harry Lust hätte könnten sie sich den ganzen Tag dafür nehmen. Dieser hatte natürlich zugestimmt gehabt und war froh ein bisschen Abwechslung zu haben.

Sein Blick strich durch sein Zimmer und blieb auf einem Pergament das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag hängen. Seine Ergebnisse waren Anfang dieser Woche wie üblich mit der Liste von Hogwarts gekommen und er war sehr zufrieden damit. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er ein O mit Auszeichnung für seinen Patronus bekommen, in Verwandlung zu seinem erstaunen ebenfalls ein O genauso wie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. In Zaubertränke hatte er nur ein E, doch daneben stand eine kleine Notiz das er trotzdem an Snapes Kurs teilnehmen durfte um seinen Traum Auror zu werden zu erfüllen. Er müsse sich im nächsten Jahr aber mehr anstrengen.

Die restlichen Fächer waren alle E, A oder M und für Harry sowieso nicht ganz so wichtig, trotzdem nahm er sich vor sich mehr in allem an zu strengen, schließlich konnte man nie wissen wofür man einiges benötigen konnte. Vielleicht würde ihm davon mal etwas das Leben retten und es war nie falsch viel Wissen, das war eines seiner neusten Mottos.

Mit einem entschlossen Blick und einem Hochgefühl im Bauch verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche.

Seine Liste mit den Schulsachen die er brauchte musste er ja sowieso morgen mitnehmen, also konnte er Hermine auch gleich seine Ergebnisse zeigen er war sicher das sie sie sehen wollte. Was mit Ron war wusste er nicht, er schrieb antwortete seit einiger Zeit schon nicht mehr und so gab Harry es schließlich auch auf ihn zu fragen was los sei. Obwohl in wirklich interessierte was sein bester Freund hatte.

In der Küche angekommen, nahm er erst einmal alle Schränke unter die Lupe und entschied sich Spagetti zu machen, die waren relativ einfach zu machen und beanspruchten auch nicht so viel Zeit wie die anderen Fertiggerichte die seine Tante gekauft hatte.

Gerade als Harry mit kochen fertig war und sich setzten wollte um anfangen wolle zu essen, hörte er das Telefon klingeln und spurtete los um noch rechzeitig ab zu nehmen.

„Hier bei Dursleys." Hörte er sich selbst sagen und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Hier spricht Petunia. Es ist spät geworden und darum haben wir uns dazu entschlossen hier bei Magda zu übernachten wir kommen morgen Vormittag wieder. Stell bis dahin nichts an verstanden!" Hörte er seine Tante in den Telefonhörer zischen.

„Ich bin morgen mit einer Freundin in der Stadt einkaufen, ich werde sowieso nicht da sein." Erklärte Harry und versuchte möglichst emotionslos zu klingen.

„Von mir aus...Ach ja, morgen kommt noch meine Freundin vorbei, um sich den kleinen alten Nachttisch zu holen, der oben auf dem Dachboden steht. Hol ihn bitte runter und stelle ihn morgen früh draußen in den Garten, meine Freundin holt ihn dann da ab. Bis dann." Sagte seine Tante und legte auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Unfreundlicher geht's wirklich nicht mehr, war Harrys einziger Gedanke, bevor er wieder in die Küche marschierte um sich seinem Essen zu zuwenden.

Gerade als er Platz genommen hatte, hörte er ein klopfendes Geräusch an der Fensterscheibe. Genervt stand er auf und machte das Fenster auf, mit erstaunen stellte er fest das Pig hinein flog und sich auf dem Tisch niederließ.

Eilig löste er den Brief von Pig's Bein und öffnete Rons Brief.

_Hi Kumpel._

_Sorry, das ich dir solange nicht geschrieben habe und mich vorher so komisch benommen habe. Mir ging es einige Zeit wirklich sehr mies und dann benahm sich meine Familie auch noch so...Doch das gehört hier jetzt nicht her. Ich musste einfach mal mit mir ins reine kommen und es tut mir wirklich Leid das du darunter zu leiden hattest. Aber ich brauchte einfach etwas Zeit und Abstand, um mir über einiges klar zu werden. _

_Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse und kannst mir verzeihen._

_Falls du es noch nicht weißt du darfst in 2 Wochen für den Rest der Ferien zu uns kommen, dann feiern wir auch deinen Geburtstag, einmal mit einer richtig ordentlichen Party. Man wird ja schließlich nur einmal im Leben 16._

_Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, dann schreib mir. Dann bin ich sofort mit Rat und Tat zur Stelle._

_  
Dein Freund Ron_

Überrascht starrte Harry das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand an. Er wunderte sich sehr über was Ron wohl in der ganzen Zeit nachgedacht hatte und worüber er ins reine kommen wollte, hielt es aber erstmal für unwichtig. Das wichtigste war das ihm immer noch etwas an ihrer Freundschaft lag und er sich nun endlich wieder normal benahm.

Harry sprang schnell vom Stuhl auf, rannte nach oben und kritzelte eine Antwort auf ein Stück Pergament was er aus seinem Koffer kramte. Danach schnappte er sich noch einen Eulenkeks, eilte wieder nach unten und gab Pig zuerst den Keks und dann den Brief.

Die Eule klackerte vergnügt mit dem Schnabel und flog dann aus dem Fenster um ihrem Besitzer die Nachricht zu bringen.

Währendessen sah Harry, Pig noch eine Weile nach ehe er sich seinem nun lauwarmen Essen widmete.

Nach dem er fertig war spülte er noch alles ab, räumte die Küche wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dachboden. Er wollte den Nachttisch heute noch nach unten stellen, um sich die Arbeit morgen zu sparen. Denn auf keinen Fall wollte er morgen zu spät zu seinem Treffen mit Hermine kommen. Diese hatte ihm bereits erzählt welche Geschäfte sie alles besichtigen würden und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie Stunden unterwegs sein würden.

Gemächlich schlenderte Harry auf die Tür zu hinter der sich die Treppe zum Boden befand. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf das er den Boden der Dursleys noch nie betreten hatte, das wohl auch daran lag das Harry fast die ganzen letzen 5 Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht hatte und seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn während seiner Ferien nie aus den Augen ließen oder einsperrten.

Er hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt auf den Boden zu gehen, was sollte da auch interessantes sein. Es war dort sicher so penibel aufgeräumt und sauber wie der Rest des Hauses.

Trotzdem konnte Harry seine Neugierde und das kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das von der Aufregung zeugte, nicht leugnen.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke runter und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter verbarg sich eine staubige, dunkle Treppe die wohl schon seit längerem nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Langsam tastete Harry sich an den Wänden links und rechts neben sich entlang, solange bis er einen Schalter fand und das Licht anmachen konnte.

Vorsichtig stieg er die knirschenden Stufen nach oben und blieb oben angekommen, fassungslos stehen. Der Dachboden war der totale Gegensatz der Ideale der Dursleys. Hier oben herrschte das reinste Chaos und überall waren dicke Staubschichten und Spinnenetze.

Entschlossen sich hier später noch einmal um zu sehen hielt Harry nach dem Nachttisch Ausschau den er runter tragen sollte.

Nach einigem suchen fand er ihn auch in einer Ecke des Dachbodens und hob ihn an. Leider übersah er dabei das die Schubladen genau auf der anderen Seite waren und diese fielen mit samt ihren Inhalt scheppernd zu Boden. Seufzend setzte Harry den Nachttisch wieder ab und wollte gerade beginnen den Inhalt wieder auf zu sammeln, als er erneut das Telefon klingeln hörte. Rasch rannte er die Treppen vom Dachboden zum ersten Stock und dann die vom ersten Stock ins Erdgeschoß runter. Völlig außer Atem und mit rasendem Puls nahm Harry den Hörer ab.

„Hier bei Dursleys." Sagte er keuchend in den Apparat und vernahm die Stimme seiner Tante am anderen Ende. „Harry... Ich bin es noch mal... deine Tante. Ähm...weißt du... meine Freundin hat sich entschlossen den Nachtisch doch nicht zu nehmen ich sprach eben mit ihr... Du brauchst ihn also doch nicht runter schleppen...und geh rechtzeitig ins Bett du willst doch morgen weg. Bis morgen." Sprach seine Tante nervös und legte auf.

Verwundert starrte dieser den Hörer an und fragte sich was das wohl sollte, ehe er sich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte.

Es war mehr als verdächtig, das seine Tante nicht mehr wollte, dass er den Nachtisch runter trug, so als wolle sie verhindern, dass er dort oben etwas fand was er nicht sollte. Die Tatsache das seine Tante meinte er solle früh ins Bett gehen bestätigte seine These nur noch und er entschloss sich jetzt erst recht ein wenig auf dem Boden rum zu wühlen.

Oben angekommen stellte er zuerst den Nachtisch wieder ordentlich hin und setzte die Schubladen wieder ein. Bei dieser Gelegenheit betrachtete er ihn sich auch etwas genauer, er war aus einem dunklen Holz und mit Schnitzereien verziert. Das besondere daran war aber das sich sowohl auf den Schubladen, als auch auf dem Nachtisch selbst die Initialen „LE" befanden. Diese sagten Harry irgendetwas, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf woher ihm sie bekannt waren.

Also entschloss er sich zuerst einmal die Sachen wieder auf zu heben die auf den Boden gefallen waren. Und gleich den ersten Zettel den er aufhob und sich ansah versetzte ihm einen Schock. Das was er gerade in seiner Hand hielt war ein Kinderbild, an sich ja nichts besonderes, aber das was es besonders werden ließ befand sich, in krakeliger Schrift in einer der Ecken. Der Name „Lily Evans".

Geschockt besah sich Harry auch die anderen Gegenstände und auch wenn z.B. wie auf der grünen Schleife kein Name war, so wusste er doch, dass es sich um die Sachen seiner Mutter handeln musste. Deswegen wollte seine Tante auch nicht, dass er das ganze übernahm, ihr musste eingefallen sein das sich darin noch Sachen ihrer verstorbenen Schwester befinden mussten.

Mehr seinem Gefühl folgend stellte Harry den ganzen Dachboden auf den Kopf und musste feststellen, dass sich hier oben noch etliche Sachen seiner Mutter befanden und nicht nur das, auch Sachen seines Vaters waren hier zum Teil gelagert. Wie z.B. ein goldener Schnatz auf dem „Für James. Von Sirius, " eingraviert war.

Harry hatte keinerlei Vorstellung wie die Dursleys an diese Sachen gelangt waren, aber eines stand für ihn jetzt schon fest er würde sie nicht hier oben und schon gar nicht in den Händen seiner so genannten „Familie" lassen.

Schnell rannte er nach unten in sein Zimmer und holte aus seinem Koffer eine kleine Kiste mit Fotos heraus, die er einst von Sirius geschickt bekommen hatte und seinen Zauberstab.

Laut der neuen Verordnung durfte er ja zaubern sofern es sich nicht um Angriffszauber handelten und er sich nicht in der Nähe von Muggeln befand, also richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf die Sachen seiner Eltern, die er in der Mitte des Bodens zusammen gesammelt hatte und verkleinerte sie, so das er sie in seine Kiste hin ein packen konnte.

Danach verließ er den Boden, schaltete das Licht aus und verschloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Ihm war klar, dass er sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel einließ, da seine Tante morgen sicher den Boden inspizieren würde, doch das war ihm nun egal. Die Erinnerungsstücke an seine Eltern waren ihm wichtiger, wenn er sich auch vornahm sie erst später genauer zu untersuchen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, packte er die Kiste in seinen Koffer und sammelte sofort seine Sachen zusammen. Er glaubte das es besser sei alle seine Sachen in seinem Koffer zu verstauen und diesen dann morgen geschrumpft mit zu nehmen.

Seine Sachen würden hier ab morgen mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in Sicherheit sein und vielleicht war es sicherer für eine eventuelle Flucht vorbereitet zu sein.

Auch wenn Harry es ungern zu gab, so fürchtete er sich doch vor der Reaktion seines Onkels. Bisher konnte er sich zwar immer beherrschen doch Harry wusste das er mit seinem heutigen Verhalten die grenze überschritten hatte und das hieß zwangsläufig das seinem Onkel alles zu zutrauen war.

Nachdem er soweit mit packen fertig war, schrieb er noch einen Brief an Ron, in dem er ihn bat, eine Weile auf Hedwig auf zu passen und schickte diese dann zusammen mit dem Brief los. Danach legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch das stundenlange suchen auf dem Dachboden forderte seinen Tribut und so dauerte es nicht lange ehe Harry, mit dem Gefühl das sich morgen vieles ändern würde einschlief.

**Anmerkung:**

So, endlich ist Kapitel 4 da und schon wieder hat es so lange gedauert Schande über mich Ich muss ehrlich gestehen das ich mich vor diesem Chapi etwas gedrückt habe, da so viele wichtige Infos darin vorkommen. Und ich hoffe sehr ich habe euch damit nicht erschlagen, aber einiges davon ist für den späteren Verlauf sehr wichtig und taucht immer mal wieder auf. (Dann wird es auch endlich mal interessanter xD) so viel dazu xD

Diesmal habe ich aber vorgeschrieben und Kapitel 5 wird dann Ende dieser Woche erscheinen ggg Ich hoffe sehr das die Story einige von euch interessiert und über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Eure Schnuffel **alle knuddelt die hier her fanden**

Und nun zu den Review-Antworten:

**BlackNightmare16: **Ja, ich weiß das Essen. xD Ich wollte irgendwas besonderes machen und dabei ist das eben raus gekommen. Nun ist es dann eben ein Brunch und kein Frühstück mehr ggg Ah, ich liebe Pudding schwärm das musste da einfach mit rein also später in der Geschichte bei einigen Szenen nicht wundern gggg

Nyoooooooo... Zu den Pairings sag ich nur so viel... Du liegst mit allem daneben, aber Shonen-Ai wird's auch net. xD Wirst du ja sehen wenn du es weiter liest. ;) Mal sehen ob dir das dann noch gefällt. **sehr gespannt sei** Jep, das kann ich auch nicht ab wenn man so was sagt, da macht man sich das ganze nur einfach. Ja, ja Herm ist wie immer sehr direkt, gut zu wissen, dass sie auch bei dir so rüber kommt, das war meine Absicht. ;)

Also, dann. Ich hoffe mal man liest sich wieder. **smile**


	5. Ein neues Zuhause

**Kapitel 5. Ein neues Zuhause**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry durch das stetige klingeln seines Weckers, den er müde ergriff und ausstellte. Er war gestern definitiv noch zu lange wach gewesen und nun fühlte er sich müde und ausgelaugt. Nur langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an gestern zurück und wie von Sinnen sprang er auf. Im fiel wieder ein das er ja am gestrigen Abend die Sachen seiner Eltern gefunden hatte die nun in einer kleinen Kiste in seinem Koffer lagen.  
Am liebsten würde er jetzt einmal alles ganz genau unter die Lupe nehmen, doch wenn er sich jetzt nicht fertig machen würde, käme er zu spät zu seinem Treffen mit Hermine.  
Seufzend angelte er sich frische Anziehsachen aus seinem Koffer und verschwand damit im Bad. Er würde sich zuerst duschen um munter zu werden und danach unten etwas in der Küche essen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als er durch den Gang des Hauses auf das Bad zuging. Er fragte sich, wie die Dursleys ihn wohl empfangen würden und ob es vielleicht nicht besser wäre Dumbledore darum zu bitten die restlichen Ferien bei Ron oder am Grimmauld Place zu verbringen. Auch wenn er die letzte Möglichkeit noch ungern in Erwägung zog, so war sie ihm immer noch lieber also das was ihn hier möglicherweise erwarten würde wenn er zurückkam.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es half ihm nicht jetzt darüber zu grübeln, was alles passieren konnte, er sollte erst mal nach vorne sehen und sich auf sein Treffen mit Hermine freuen, anstatt sich Sorgen um Dinge zu machen die vielleicht gar nicht eintraten.

Nachdem er geduscht und gefrühstückt hatte, betrat er wieder sein Zimmer. Er vergewisserte sich das er alles eingepackt hatte, auch die Sachen unter dem losen Dielenbrett und schrumpfte seinen Koffer so wie Hedwigs Käfig um beides in seine Hosentasche stecken zu können. Beim vorbei gehen eines großen Wandspiegels betrachte er sich noch einmal kurz darin, nickte und verließ das Haus.

Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bahn und fuhr nach London. Dort angekommen marschierte er zum Tropfenden Kessel und wartete dort auf Hermine denn genau hier wollten sich beide Treffen.

Nach genau 10 Minuten war es 11 Uhr die Zeit zu der sie beide verabredet waren und Harry sah sich suchend um. In dem Moment sah er Hermine auch schon durch die Menschenmassen flitzen und direkt auf ihn zu, vor ihm kam sie dann nach Luft schnappend zum stehen.

Nach dem sie sich einigermaßen erholte hatte fiel sie Harry um den Hals und drückte ihn fest.

Dieser war etwas überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber.

„Hermine du erdrückst mich." Gab er lachend von sich und grinste Hermine an, die mit hochrotem Kopf von ihm abließ.

„Hallo, Harry. Tut mir Leid aber ich freue mich so dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich zuerst gar nicht erkannt, du hast dich sehr verändert. Aber du siehst toll aus, es scheint dir besser zu gehen oder? Hast du schon was von Ron gehört?" Sprudelte es freudestrahlend aus Hermines Mund und Harry musste sich ein lachen krampfhaft verkneifen, das war mal wieder typisch Hermine.

„Langsam, langsam. Ich weiß ja gar nicht was ich zuerst beantworten soll." Grinste Harry sie frech an und Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Nun, wie du siehst geht es mir gut, von Ron habe ich auch gehört er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Naja, ich finde nicht, dass ich mich groß verändert habe. Ich bin ein bisschen gewachsen das ist alles." Lächelte er seine beste Freundin an.

„Ein bisschen ist gut du bist jetzt fast 1 ½ Köpfe größer als ich, letztes Jahr lagen wir höchstens 5 Zentimeter auseinander. Außerdem siehst du nicht mehr wie eine Kopie deines Vaters aus. Du siehst deiner Mutter nun auch etwas ähnlich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Gab Hermine Verlegen zu und sah auf den Boden.

„Ist schon in Ordnung du kannst über meine Eltern sprechen Hermine, das ist nicht so schlimm, immerhin weiß ich ja eigentlich so gut wie nichts über sie." Sagte Harry und starrte ebenfalls für eine Weile den Boden an.

„Aber es freut mich zu hören dass ich auch meiner Mutter etwas ähnlich sehe und nicht nur ihre Augenfarbe geerbt habe. Ich muss zugeben es hat mich gestört, wenn einige mich immer als Kopie meines Vaters ansahen." Fügte Harry hinzu und versuchte dabei wieder fröhlicher zu klingen und zu verbergen das es ihm immer noch schwer fiel von seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Gerade weil er seine Eltern nie kennen lernen durfte vermisste er sie und malte sich oft aus wie es wohl wäre mit ihnen zusammen zu leben.

Hermine verstand den Wink und wechselte erfolgreich das Thema.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt einkaufen gehen, deswegen sind wir doch hier und wenn wir hier weiter so rum stehen, dann werden wir nie fertig." Sie grinste wieder und zog Harry mit sich durch den Tropfenden Kessel, um die Winkelgasse zu betreten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir holen zuerst Geld bei Gringotts ab, sowohl unser Zauberergeld als auch das Muggelgeld. Du kannst dein Geld dort nämlich auch umtauschen, so mache ich es auch immer wenn ich meine Schulsachen kaufen möchte." Gab sie lächelnd von sich und fuhr fort. „Dann gehen wir zuerst nach Muggel London und kaufen dir vernünftige Anziehsachen. Das wird denke ich auch am meisten Zeit beanspruchen, danach holen wir dann noch unsere Schulsachen und wenn wir damit fertig sind, können wir uns hier noch ein Eis kaufen, wenn du Lust hast."

Harry nickte zustimmend, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, hatte Hermine schon alles geplant und festgelegt. Er war wirklich gespannt ob es auch wirklich alles so klappen würde wie Hermine es sich vorstellte.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Aber ich warne dich gleich ich kenne mich in London wirklich nicht aus, ich war da noch nie einkaufen." Warnte Harry Hermine noch vor.

„Dafür hast du mich ja. Das wird bestimmt lustig, ich habe schon eine Vorstellung davon wo wir überall rein gehen und was wir dir da schönes kaufen. Außerdem brauchst du mit Sicherheit noch neue Umhänge, jetzt wo du gewachsen bist.

Wieder nickte Harry und schlenderte neben Hermine her. Der Tag würde mit Sicherheit sehr schön werden und er freute sich das er Hermines Idee zu gestimmt hatte, die Dursleys hatte er schon längst in die hinterste Ecke seiner Gedanken verdrängt.

Sie hatten Gringotts schon fast erreicht, als Harry noch etwas einfiel.

„Sag mal Hermine, wer spioniert uns heute eigentlich hinterher? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen das Dumbledore uns unbeaufsichtigt durch London laufen lässt."

Hermine seufzte tief und sah Harry dann direkt an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe ihn darum gebeten, dass er dann wenigstens Tonks und Lupin einsetzt. Das Problem ist aber das demnächst Vollmond ist, darum kann Lupin leider nicht, er ist zwar heute auch in der Winkelgasse aber nur um sich in dem neuen Zaubertränke Laden _Fencher_ den Wolfsbanntrank abzuholen, den er dort bestellt hat. Soweit ich weiß geht er auch erst heute Abend hin da er sehr erschöpft sein soll. Aus diesem Grund, sollen auch Tonks und Shaklebolt hier sein, aber sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht ganz."

Harry nickte verstehend und beide betraten nun Gringotts. Er machte sich sorgen um Remus, ihm würde das ganze sicher einfacher fallen wenn er bei seinen Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf nicht alleine wäre, sondern in Begleitung von Tatze und Krone.

Da die besten Freunde des Werwolfes aber nun gestorben waren, fühlte dieser sich mit Sicherheit einsam.

Dadurch keimte in Harry ein Entschluss auf. Er würde sich von nun an mehr um Remus kümmern und selbst ein Animagi werden. Er hatte zwar noch keine Idee wie er das schaffen sollte, aber er könnte nachher ja noch nach ein paar Büchern Ausschau halten.

Remus würde das was er vor hatte mit Sicherheit nicht gut heißen, doch das Risiko musste Harry eingehen. Schließlich war Remus trotz allem was passiert war, immer ein enger Vertrauter für ihn. Vielleicht nie so eng wie Sirius, aber dennoch ein sehr, sehr wichtiger Freund und Teil seines Lebens.

Harry konnte zumindest versuchen ihn in irgendeiner Form zu Unterstützen, das war das mindeste.

„Worüber denkst du nach Harry?" Fragte Hermine und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er Hermine davon erzählen sollte, aber er hatte genug von den ewigen Geheimnisen und beschloss Hermine von seinem Plan zu erzählen. Umstimmen konnte sie ihn sowieso nicht mehr.

Diese sah ihn zuerst nur nachdenklich an, nickte dann und stimmte ihm, zu seiner Überraschung zu.

„Ich denke es ist nicht verkehrt ein Animagus zu werden, vor allem für dich Harry. Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso es genau so ist, aber Voldemort scheint einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben und dir nach dem Leben zu trachten. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt kann es dir mit Sicherheit nur von Vorteil sein wenn du dich in einen Animagus verwandeln kannst."

Harry sah Hermine erstaunt an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so offen über Voldemort redest. Geschweige denn mir zustimmst." Gab er zu und sah sie ernst an.

„Ach weist du ich denke wir sollten aufhören über Voldemort zu reden als wäre er allmächtig. Das steigert die Angst vor ihm doch nur. Auch wenn er ein grausames Monster ist, er ist nicht unverwundbar oder unbesiegbar, auch wenn er durch die dunkle Magie verändert wurde. Daran glaube ich und wenn alle sich etwas mehr zusammen reißen würden, dann könnten wir ihn auch besiegen. Und wie gesagt wer weiß... vielleicht kann es dir einmal das Leben retten, wenn du dich in einen Animagus verwandeln kannst." Antwortete sie entschlossen.

„Du bist wirklich beeindruckend Herm." Sagte Harry und lächelte sie glücklich an. Er war also nicht der einzige der so darüber dachte.

„Danke! Das ist aber nur das was ich denke." Sagte Hermine verlegen und lief rot an. „Wir sollten jetzt aber vielleicht zu dem Kobold gehen die gucken uns alle schon die ganze Zeit an weil wir hier nur stehen und reden." Sagte sie und deutete auf einen Kobold vor ihnen.

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon direkt vor dem Kobold standen und trat schnell vor um dem diesem seinen Schlüssel zu geben.

Nachdem sowohl Harry als auch Hermine sich ausreichend Geld geholt hatten, verließen sie Gringotts wieder.

Draußen in der Winkelgasse war es schon wesentlich voller und Harry konnte eine Menge Blicke auf sich spüren.

„Sag mal Hermine sehe ich irgendwie komisch aus oder warum starren mich hier so viele an? Die können doch wohl kaum erkannt haben wer ich bin, oder?" Fragte er sie etwas verunsichert und sah sie an.

„Nein, nein." Gab diese lachend als Antwort. „Du hast dich nur, wie ich schon sagte verändert. Denk doch mal scharf nach, deine Mutter war sehr beliebt in Hogwarts genauso wie dein Vater und das lag wohl kaum nur an ihren Charakteren, das äußere spielte da wohl auch eine sehr wesentliche Rolle. Es war doch eigentlich klar das du ebenfalls gut aussehen würdest oder? Deswegen starren die auch so." Fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

An dem was Hermine sagte, war etwas dran, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Als „Junge der lebt" war er sowieso schon überall bekannt und der Aufmerksamkeit anderer ausgesetzt. Nun zusätzlich aber auch noch durch seine äußere Erscheinung auf zu fallen, war gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Gut, einige würden vielleicht nicht mehr sofort erkennen, dass er Harry Potter war, dennoch hasste er es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und das wäre nun schon fast unvermeidlich.

Doch es half nun sowieso nichts mehr, die wohl beste Methode war, die Blicke der anderen einfach zu ignorieren und sich auf den heutigen Tag mit Hermine zu konzentrieren.

„Also, gehen wir jetzt zuerst nach Muggel London?" Fragte er Hermine, machte sich aber gleichzeitig auf den Weg in Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

„Richtig! Als erstes werden wir dich mit neuen Kleidern eindecken, das ist meiner Meinung nach erst mal am wichtigsten." Antwortete sie lächelnd und folgte ihm.

-

Nach mehrstündigem Einkauf war Hermine endlich mit Harrys neuer Gradrobe einverstanden, so dass beide wieder in die Winkelgasse zurückkehrten.

Dort angekommen holten sie noch ihre neuen Schulsachen die sie benötigten und einige Umhänge für Harry. Danach machten sie sich noch auf den Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_, sie waren dort zwar schon einmal kurz um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen, doch Harry hatte ganz vergessen sich ein Buch über Animagi zu kaufen und so machten sie einen erneuten Abstecher in den gut besuchten Buchladen.

Harry hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und wollte an eines der Regale herantreten als er mit einem Mädchen zusammen stieß. Beide konnten sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten und Harry betrachtete das Mädchen genauer. Sie war ungefähr in seinem Alter, hatte lange braune Haare und ebenso braune Augen, außerdem trug sie einen immensen Bücherstapel in ihren Armen und schien deshalb in Harry hinein gerannt zu sein.

„Oh, tut mir schrecklich Leid. Ich habe dich hinter dem Stapel hier einfach nicht gesehen. Verzeihung!" Sagte sie und man hörte deutlich den amerikanischen Akzent heraus, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Kein Problem, ist ja nichts passiert. Aber können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Harry höflich und sah zusammen mit Hermine die neben ihn getreten war, das Mädchen fragend an.

„Das wäre wirklich nett, ich muss die Bücher auch nur eben zu meiner Großmutter in ihren Laden bringen es ist nicht weit." Das Mädchen schien wirklich erleichtert über das Angebot zu sein und so nahmen Harry und Hermine ihr einen Teil des Stapels ab und trotteten ihr hinter her, zum Laden ihrer Oma.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt das Mädchen allerdings plötzlich an, so als hätte sie etwas vergessen und drehte sich zu Hermine und Harry um.

„Nein, wie unhöflich von mir, tut mir Leid." Sagte sie grinsend und hielt den beiden ihre Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Mai Christin McRyan, ich komme ursprünglich aus Amerika, werde von nun an aber hier auf die Schule gehen."

„Mein Name ist Harry James Potter."

„Und ich bin Hermine Granger." Beide schüttelten Mai die Hand.

„Freut mich euch beide kennen zu lernen. Geht ihr auch nach Hogwarts? Da werde ich nämlich von nun an hin gehen. Oder habt ihr privat Unterricht?" Meinte Mai freundlich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, allerdings darauf bedacht neben ihren neuen Freunden zu gehen.

„Ja, wir gehen beide auch nach Hogwarts, es ist einfach toll dort. Bist du schon in ein Haus aufgeteilt?" Ergriff Hermine das Wort, worauf Mai mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Hoffentlich kommst du dann nach Gryffindor, in dem Haus sind auch Hermine und ich. Meiner Meinung nach ist es eines der besten Häuser. Ich will nicht sagen, dass die anderen Häuser schlechter sind, aber für mich ist es wie mein Zuhause geworden und ich würde niemals wechseln." Mischte auch Harry sich in das Gespräch ein und lächelte Mai an. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wieso, aber irgendwie fand er sie äußerst sympathisch auch wenn er sie kaum kannte.

„Gryffindor ist auch eines der besten Häuser, ich habe soviel in der Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass ich es auch schaffe dort hinein zu kommen." Antwortete Mai mit funkelnden Augen und Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme.

„Du hast die Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen? Ein tolles Buch findest du nicht? Harry und ich haben es auch gelesen. Harry allerdings erst nach einigen Überredungskünsten meinerseits." Sagte Hermine lachend und sah zu Harry dem die röte ein wenig in die Wangen stieg.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest..." Gab er grummelnd als Antwort. „Ich bin eben ein wichtiger Quidditch Spieler und muss nebenbei auch noch lernen, da bleibt eben nicht so viel Zeit zum lesen." Stolz über seine Ausrede, grinste er Hermine breit an.

„Ja, ja du und dein Quidditch ich weiß wirklich nicht was an dem Sport nun so toll sein soll. Was hältst du denn davon?" Fragte Hermine um ihre neue Freundin wieder in ihr Gespräch ein zu beziehen. Diese strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid Hermine. Ich liebe Quidditch, meiner Meinung nach ist das das Beste was es gibt. Auf welcher Position spielst du den Harry? Ich war immer Treiber."

Hermine verzog die Mundwinkel und Harry konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bin Sucher und im Quidditch Team von Gryffindor. Letztes Jahr sind uns leider 2 Treiber abhanden gekommen, versuch dann doch mal dein Glück in die Mannschaft zu kommen."

Als die beiden Treiber erwähnte mussten er und Hermine lauthals los lachen, die Erinnerung an den Abschied von George und Fred waren aber auch zu komisch.

„Klar, ich werde auf jedenfall versuchen ins Team zu kommen, aber was ist denn so lustig?" Fragte Mai die beiden erstaunt, nachdem sie aber aufgeklärt wurde musste auch sie in das Lachen mit einstimmten. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein was zusammen mit seinen ZAG-Ergebnissen gekommen war.

„Ich bin übrigens der neue Kapitän unserer Quidditch Mannschaft." Erzählte er strahlend. „Das Abzeichen ist zusammen mit meinen Ergebnissen gekommen."

Mai und Hermine gratulierten ihm dazu herzlich und sie kamen auf ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse zu sprechen. Auch Mai hatte Prüfungen ablegen müssen und Harry und sie hatten ähnlich abgeschnitten. Hermine hatte, wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte, so gut wie überall ein Ohnegleichen geschafft. Nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sie es ein Erwartungen übertroffen statt einem Ohnegleichen.

-

Alle drei hatten so viel Spaß zusammen das sie gar nicht merkten das sie den Laden schon erreicht hatten. Mai nahm Harry und Hermine die Bücher wieder ab und bedankte sich bei den beiden. Außerdem bat sie darum sie doch wieder mal zu besuchen wenn sie in der Nähe waren.

Hermine und Harry luden sie noch auf ein Eis ein doch sie musste das Angebot ausschlagen, da um 19:30 Uhr noch ein Kunde vorbei schauen wollte um sich einen Wolfsbanntrank ab zu holen, den sie mit ihrer Großmutter noch fertig stellen wollte.

Also, verabschiedeten sich bei von Mai und Hermine äußerte den Verdacht das es sich dabei um Lupin handeln könnte, da sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte das Mai in dem neuen Zaubertränkeladen _Fencher_ lebte.

Nach dem Harry sich noch einige Bücher über Animagi gekauft hatte, setzten sich Hermine und er endlich erschöpft in die Eisdiele. Das Ziffernblatt Harrys Uhr zeigte 16 Uhr an.

-

Beide genossen ihr Eis und ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Es tat Harry Leid das Hermine schon gehen musste und auch er sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause machen musste.

Wieder beim Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine mit einer Umarmung voneinander und machten sich beide auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Bahnfahrt verging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell und auch wenn er sehr langsam ging kam er schon bald an dem Haus der Dursleys an.

Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort wieder um gedreht und wäre davon gelaufen, doch wo sollte er hin? Er hatte die einzige Person umgebracht zu der er hätte fliehen können. Seinen Paten.

Als er das Auto der Dursleys in der Einfahrt erspähte machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen breit. Er fragte sich ob sie bemerkt hatte, dass er den Dachboden auf den Kopf gestellt und Sachen entwendet hatte.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür des Hauses. Drinnen angekommen rief er laut: „Ich bin wieder da!" Und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er keine Antwort bekam.

Vorsichtig lugte er in die Küche in der sich seine Tante so gut wie immer mit Dudley aufhielt doch da dort nur gähnende Leere herrschte schienen sie nicht da zu sein.

Er wollte gerade am Wohnzimmer vorbei auf sein Zimmer gehen als er eine Gestalt auf dem Sofa erblickte und stehen blieb.

Dort saß sein Onkel vorm Fernseher und trank ein Glas Whiskey nach dem anderen. Da Harry seinen Onkel noch nie so viel trinken sah, hielt er es für klüger sich einfach nur zu verdrücken und zu tun als wenn er nicht da wäre.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich erstmal ein paar seiner neu gekauften Sachen an.

Ein paar neue Turnschuhe, eine neue Jeans, ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem schwarzen Drachen drauf das zu seinen Augen passte und eine Jeansjacke.

Danach klappte er seinen Koffer in dem er seine geschrumpften Einkaufe verstaut hatte wieder zusammen, schrumpfte ihn und steckte ihn zusammen mit Hedwigs Käfig in die Tasche seiner neuen Jacke.

Danach schlich er sich leise auf den Flur und besah sich im Spiegel. Im gefiel sein neues Outfit und er drehte sich ein paar Mal und begutachtete sich von allen Seiten.

Harry zuckte zusammen als er die hysterische Stimme seines Onkels vernahm und sah vorsichtig die Treppe runter.

„HARRY! KOMM SOFORT HIERHER! ICH WEIß DAS DU DA BIST!"

Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppen runter und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er ahnte, dass es klüger war nicht zu kommen, doch er wollte seinen Onkel nicht noch mehr verärgern.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wollte er gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als ein harter Schlag, der ihn Sternchen sehen ließ, seinen Wangenknochen traf. Er stürzte und knallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Nur langsam nahm das Schwindel Gefühl ab das von Harry besitz ergriffen hatte und er öffnete seine Augen, um hinauf zu seinem Onkel zu sehen. Dieser stand mit knallrotem Gesicht und erhobener Hand vor ihm und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

Als er sprach war seine Stimme nur noch ein leises Zischen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen uns so zu hintergehen, nach allem was wir für dich getan haben...Uns einfach zu bestehlen dafür wirst du büßen..."

Doch weiter kam sein Onkel nicht mehr den Harry war wie von der Tarantel gebissen aufgesprungen und nach draußen gerannt. Ziellos lief er einfach immer weiter, die Schreie seines Onkels ignorierend, bis er aus der Puste war.

Eines stand für ihn fest, er würde nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren. Nie wieder.

-

Harry kam nur langsam wieder zu Atem und vorsichtig sah er sich um. Nicht sicher was er nun tun sollte. Da er sich in der Nähe der Bahnstation befand beschloss er noch einmal in die Winkelgasse zu fahren. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Hermine und das Remus dort heute auftauchen wollte. Remus hatte zurzeit sicher schon genug Probleme doch er hatte keine Ahnung zu wem er sonst gehen konnte. Hermine konnte ihm das sicher nicht weiter helfen und wie er Ron ohne Eule erreichen sollte wusste er auch nicht.

Auf dem Weg zur Station blieb Harry vor einem Schaufenster stehen, man konnte deutlich erkennen wie sich die Stelle an der die Faust seines Onkels in getroffen hatte, sich verfärbte.

Als Harry sie berührte durch fuhr in ein stechender Schmerz und er fragte sich, was wohl passiert wäre hätte es sein Auge oder seine Nase erwischt.

-

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug uns als Harry in der Winkelgasse ankam war es bereits nach sieben Uhr. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Laden in dem Mai und ihre Oma lebten in der Hoffnung Remus dort zutreffen.

Dort angekommen öffnete die Tür und betrat das Geschäft, nur um gleich in die verwunderten Gesichter von Mai und einer älteren Dame zu blicken.

„Hallo Harry! Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte Mai verwundert und trat hinter dem Tresen, hinter dem sie stand hervor.

„Heute sollte doch Remus Lupin vorbei kommen um sich bei euch den Wolfsbanntrank abzuholen. War er schon da?" Fragte Harry hektisch und sah nach draußen, in der Hoffnung seinen ehemaligen Lehrer jeden Moment dort vorbei kommen zu sehen.

„Ja du hast Recht, aber er war noch nicht hier. Setz dich doch erst mal du bist ja ganz durcheinander und was hast du mit deiner Wange gemacht?" Antwortete Mai und sah Harry besorgt an. Dieser winkte jedoch ab und sah weiterhin auf die trotz der späten Stunde, überfüllte Straße. „Das ist nichts, keine Sorge. Ich muss einfach nur mit Remus reden das ist alles." Sagte Harry schließlich und lächelte sogar leicht um Mai zu beruhigen.

„Du bist also Harry." Sagte die alte Dame, die wie Harry vermutete Mais Oma sein musste. „Noch einmal vielen Dank das du und deine Freundin meiner Enkelin mit den Büchern geholfen habt. Das war sehr nett." Freundlich lächelnd schüttelte sie Harrys Hand und fuhr fort. „Aber Mai hat Recht du solltest dich setzten. Wer weiß wann M Lupin kommt und du kannst hier gerne warten. Ich hole dir in der Zeit einen Tee." Mais Oma beschwor einen Stuhl herauf, bugsierte Harry genau so dorthin, das dieser sich setzten musste und verschwand dann ihm Hinterzimmer um einen Tee auf zu setzen.

Mai lächelte Harry an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür erneut aufging und ein blasser Remus Lupin mit dicken Augenrändern den Laden betrat.

Erstaunt blieb er stehen als sein Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch schon längst wieder bei den Dursleys sein. Es wird bald Dunkel." Wies Remus Harry zurecht und sah ihn finster an.

Trotzig verschränkte dieser die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Na und? Ich bin von dort abgehauen und ich werde da auch nie wieder hin gehen, damit das klar ist."

Erst jetzt fiel Remus Blick auf Harrys Wange. Besorgt trat er näher und fuhr mit den Finger über die Verletzung. Als Harry bei der Berührung zusammen zuckte verfinsterte Remus Blick sich wieder und er fragte mit eisiger Stimme:

„War _er_ das?"

Harry wusste nicht so recht was er antworten sollte, nickte aber schließlich.

„Wenn der mir in die Finger kommt, dann kann der was erleben. Natürlich gehst du nicht wieder zurück zu _denen. _Auf gar keinen Fall!" Sagte Remus und schien zu überlegen.

„Die Frage ist nur, wo wir dich sonst unterbringen könnten. Bei mir geht das zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf gar keinen Fall und ins neue Hauptquartier wird auch schwierig werden." Murmelte er weiter vor sich hin und lief dabei im Kreis.

„Er kann hier bleiben." Ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Mais Oma stellte ein Tablett mit vier Tassen vor sich auf den Tresen.

„Ich denke das ist im Moment die beste Lösung und Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wird Harry wohl kaum in diesem Laden vermuten. Außerdem wird die Winkelgasse ständig überwacht und ist mit einer der sichersten Orte. Wenn es dann immer noch ein Problem geben sollte, können sie Harry ja immer noch morgen abholen, aber ich denke er ist mit dieser Regelung fürs erste einverstanden." Sie reichte jedem eine Teetasse und lächelte Harry an. Dieser konnte nur nicken, ihm gefiel die Idee fürs erste hier zu bleiben. Es war zumindest besser als zum Grimmauld Place oder den Weasleys geschickt zu werden.

Oder wohin auch immer, Remus erwähnte ja ein neues Hauptquartier.

Dieser schien fieberhaft über den Vorschlag nach zu denken und zögerte als er sprach.

„Einverstanden. Eine andere Lösung haben wir zurzeit ja leider auch nicht und wenn Harry ebenfalls einverstanden ist, dann geht es denke ich fürs erste in Ordnung. Ich werde Dumbledore aber trotzdem gleich noch benachrichtigen und ihm die Situation erklären, er wird sich dann sicher morgen oder noch heute Nacht bei euch melden. Und seid bitte vorsichtig wer weiß, wer sich heute Nacht noch alles herum treibt."

Wie zum Beweis für seine Aussage sah Remus misstrauisch nach draußen und zog dann die Vorhänge des Schaufensters zu. (Ja, so was gibt es bei mir xD)

Er seufzte tief.

„Mrs. McRyan ist der Trank fertig? Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gleich gehe und an Dumbledore schreibe."

„Natürlich M. Lupin hier ist er." Sagte Mais Oma und reichte Remus 6 Phiolen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank.

Dieser bedankte sich, steckte sie gleich in eine seiner Umhangtaschen und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Machs gut. Falls etwas ist dann zögere nicht mir Bescheid zu geben, ja?" Sagte er sanft und umarmte Harry zum Abschied fest. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte.

„Sicher! Pass auf dich auf."

Remus konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen und auch Harry musste grinsen.

„Das sagt der richtige. Pass du lieber auf dich auf." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, verabschiedete sich dann auch noch von Mai und deren Oma und verließ das Geschäft.

-

Etwas verunsichert drehte Harry sich zu Mais Oma um und sagte zaghaft:

„Ähm, Mrs. McRyan?"

„Bitte, nenn mich doch Sophie." Lächelte sie Harry ermutigend an.

„Oh... ähm... gut. Also ich wollte mich für die Hilfe und ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken. Ich wüsste nicht was ich jetzt sonst machen würde." Sagte Harry immer noch leicht verunsichert.

„Keine Ursache. Du bist ein Freund meiner Enkelin, da ist so was selbstverständlich. Aber sag mal. Wie geht es denn der lieben Eve und Henry?"

„Eve? Henry? Tut mir Leid ich kenne niemanden der so heißt." Antwortete Harry verwirrt und sah zu Mai die auch nur verwundert mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Sieh an. Sieh an. Du weißt gar nichts von ihnen? Dann wird _er _dir wohl bald einiges erklären müssen. Sonst werde ich diese ehrevolle Aufgabe übernehmen ob mit oder ohne _sein _Einverständnis. Das hat aber Zeit bis morgen. Mai zeige unserem Gast doch bitte sein Zimmer, er hat dasselbe wie Joey. Ich bin sicher die beiden werden sich blendend verstehen wenn er kommt." Erklärte Sophie und grinste geheimnisvoll.

„Wie du willst Oma. Komm Harry." Antworte Mai ihr und griff dann Harrys Arm um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

Mai führte Harry durch das Hinterzimmer, dann eine Treppe nach oben und einen langen Flur entlang. Als er sich sicher war das Sophie außer Hörweite war, zwang er Mai zum stehen bleiben, indem er anhielt und fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weißt du was deine Oma damit eben gemeint hat? Und wer ist Joey?"

„Tut mir Leid das habe ich selber nicht verstanden." Sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und fuhr fort.

„Ich kenne auch niemanden der so heißt. Joey ist einer meiner besten Freunde, wir besuchten zusammen die Fencher Akademie in Amerika, die ja leider vor den Sommerferien bis auf die Mauern nieder brannte. Zu ehren dieser Schule heißt übrigens auch dieser Laden so." Sagte sie und lächelte Harry an.

„Joey hat keine Familie mehr, sie sind alle schon gestorben und er lebt in einem Waisenhaus. Deswegen kommt er auch morgen her und verbringt den Rest der Ferien hier. Das haben wir meistens so gemacht, da es Joey auch einigen Kummer erspart hat. Das reicht aber auch für heute den Rest erkläre ich dir morgen. Es ist schon spät und du bist sicher müde nach allem was passiert ist."

Sie schob ihn in das vorletzte Zimmer von rechts und erklärte ihm, dass gegenüber das Bad sei. Außerdem das ihr Zimmer gleich nebenan war, falls etwas sein sollte und das er sich aussuchen konnte welches der zwei Betten in seinem Zimmer er nehmen wollte.

Sie verschwand noch einmal im Bad und drückte Harry dann eine kleine Dose in die Hand die, die Heilung seines Blutergusses beschleunigen sollte, dann verabschiedete sie sich noch mit einer Umarmung und betrat ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Harry dem die Röte etwas ins Gesicht gestiegen war, betrat nun ebenfalls sein Zimmer und sah sich erst mal richtig um.

Es gab zwei Betten eines am Fenster, mit dem man einen guten Blick auf das Treiben unten in der Winkelgasse hatte und noch eines das mit etwas Abstand neben dem anderen Stand. In der Mitte der beiden Betten gab es noch einen großen Nachttisch mit Schubladen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Schrank der in zwei Hälften geteilt war. Gleich daneben befand sich noch ein Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen und darüber ein Poster mit einem Quidditch Spieler das sich bewegte.

Nachdem er sich fertig umgesehen hatte zog Harry sich um, machte sich fertig und legte sich hin. Zum ausräumen seiner Sachen hatte er keinen Elan mehr und er sagte sich das morgen auch noch ein Tag war. Mit Sicherheit ein sehr interessanter Tag, wenn er daran dachte. Die ganze Situation war schon sehr mysteriös, aber genauso spannend. Sein neues Zuhause.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief er ein.

**Anmerkung:**

YEAH! Es ist geschafft Kapitel 5 ist da. freu Wisst ihr das Pc's manchmal ganz böse sind? Dann wollen sie einfach nicht mehr das machen was ihre Besitzer wollen und das ist eine echte Katastrophe. -.-

Aber zum Glück geht jetzt alles wieder so wie es soll **Pc knuddelt**

Ja, ja. Bin mal gespannt wie euch das Kapitel gefällt und ich bitte ganz, ganz lieb um Kritik und Lob in form eines Reviews. ;P (Auch wenn ihr keine Kommis schreibt habt ihr mich am Hals **eg** Hat man ja gesehen xD Nein, mal im ernst. Ich schreib die Story eh weiter, auch ohne Reviews, deswegen hoffe ich einfach ihr habt diesen Teil genossen ;)

Ach ja, ich habe das Buch 6 „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" zwar, aber ich werde es nicht lesen bis meine Geschichte soweit fortgeschritten ist das keine Gefahr besteht da etwas unbewusst von rein zu bauen.

Sollten trotzdem irgendwelche parallelen auftreten, dann bitte ich das zu verzeihen. Es ist 100 ein Zufall. Da ich das Buch ja **noch nicht **gelesen habe. Sobald ich aber anfange zu lesen werde ich das natürlich dazu schreiben und dann kann mich gerne darauf hinweisen wenn etwas dem Buch sehr ähnelt ;P

Eure Schnuffel **knuddel**


	6. Vertuschte Wahrheit

**Kapitel 6. Vertuschte Wahrheit**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen erst ziemlich spät, ein krachen das von unten gekommen sein musste hatte ihn geweckt. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren wo er sich überhaupt befand, zog sich dann aber an. Als er gerade fertig mit umziehen war, wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen und er sah erstaunt in das Gesicht eines anderen Jungen. Dieser schien genauso alt wie er zu sein, mit etwas längeren strubbeligen braunen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren und grünen Augen. Er hatte eine schwarze Robe an, die schon älter aussah und er zog einen Koffer hinter sich her.

Auch der Junge hatte Harry erstaunt gemustert, schien aber fertig damit zu sein und lächelte ihn an. „Du musst Harry sein, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Joey, Joey Willis." Er reichte Harry die Hand, die dieser auch erstaunt annahm und schüttelte.

„Mein Name ist wie du anscheinend schon weist Harry Potter, freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen." Harry hatte sein erstaunen überwunden und lächelte nun ebenfalls leicht.

Joeys Blick fiel auf Harrys Koffer und den Schrank dessen Tür geöffnet war.

„Wie es aussieht hast du auch noch nicht aus gepackt dann sollten wir das vielleicht tun. Das Frühstück dauert eh noch ein bisschen und Mai die Schlafmütze schläft mindestens noch eine Stunde." Grinsend zog Joey seinen Koffer zu dem leeren Bett am Fenster und fing an diesen auszupacken. Harry folgte dessen Beispiel, zog seinen Koffer auch auf sein Bett und öffnete ihn. Sofort viel im das Kästchen mit den Sachen seiner Eltern auf und die Verlockung war wirklich groß, diese jetzt einfach mal durch zu gehen. Leider hatte er hier aber weder genug Platz, noch wollte er, dass die Sachen schon durch gehen. Er war gerade erst bei den McRyans eingezogen und auch wenn er noch nicht wusste ob er bleiben durfte, wollte er den heutigen Tag genießen und Zeit mit den anderen verbringen.

Aus diesem Grund legte er das Kästchen vorsichtig in die hinterste Ecke seiner Schrankhälfte und bedeckte sie mit seinem Gryffindor Schal. Danach packte er seine neuen Sachen alle aus und legte diese ordentlich zu seinem Schal. Die alten Sachen der Durleys ließ er einfach mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Seine Schulsachen, wie Bücher, Kessel und Waage ließ er im Koffer, nur die drei Bücher von Hermine legte er auf den Nachttisch, da er diese noch einmal genauer durch gehen wollte.

Zum Schluss vergrößerte er nur noch Hedwigs Käfig und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Er sah zu Joey rüber und auch dieser schien gerade mit Auspacken fertig zu sein. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte lächelte er und fragte: „ Fertig?" Harry bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, als sein Blick erstaunt auf einen Fußball fiel der gerade vom Bett seines Nachbarn kullerte.

„Du spielst Fußball?" Fragte Harry erstaunt und musterte den Ball der jetzt genau auf ihn zu rollte. „Ja!" Sagte Joey und seine Augen strahlten. „Ich spiele für mein Leben gerne, leider lässt sich das in Hogwarts nur kaum machen, die meisten dort wissen sicher noch nicht mal was das überhaupt ist. Deswegen muss ich das in den Ferien immer ganz besonders aus nutzen." Erzählte er weiter und grinste. „Wenn du Lust hast kann ich dir nachher mal ein paar Tricks zeigen?" Fragend sah er Harry an und dieser glaubte einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in seinen Augen mit schwingen zu sehen.

„Von mir aus gerne!" Sagte er schließlich und lächelte seinen gegenüber ebenfalls an. „Ich habe vorher aber noch nie gespielt also wundere dich nicht wenn ich davon nichts hinkriege."

Joey musste daraufhin leicht lachen. „Dafür bin ich dann ja da ich zeige dir schon wie das geht." Sein Blick glitt zur Uhr die in der Mitte über dem Nachtschrank hing.

„Mhm, das Frühstück dauert auch noch, wollen wir solange Karten spielen? Ich hab ein Spiel dabei." „Gerne." Erwiderte Harry und sah zu wie Joey sein Kartenspiel raussuchte und sich dann zu ihm auf sein Bett setzte.

Joey war gerade am mischen und wollte Harry die regeln erklären, als die Tür auf gerissen wurde und Mai im Rahmen stand. Sie kreischte überrascht Joeys Namen und rannte sofort auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und riss ihn damit vom Bett. Harry der das ganze skeptisch beobachtet hatte musste nun lachen, die beiden sahen aber wirklich zu komisch aus. Joey versuchte währenddessen sich aus Mais Klammergriff zu winden und sagte mit einer übertriebenen kindlichen Stimme:

„Maaaaaiiiii, ich weiß wie ich heiße und nun laß mich bitte los, du erdrückst mich! Und Harry hör auf zu Lachen und hilf mir." Flehend und mit einem Dackelblick sah er zu Harry hoch. Mai sagte gespielt empört: „Nun hör aber auf den armen Harry da mit rein zu ziehen, du bist außerdem selber Schuld! Ich hab dich vermisst und mir Sorgen gemacht, du weist doch das du mir schreiben sollst!" Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und umarmte auch Harry zur Begrüßung. „Morgen Harry!" Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry lächelte zurück, reichte Joey aber dann die Hand und zog ihn ebenfalls zurück aufs Bett.

„Mir ging es nicht anders, aber du kennst mich doch. Ich bin eben ein viel beschäftigter Junge und hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Im Übrigen weist du doch das ich keine Eule habe und meine Katze Potamos kann ich dir ja auch nicht schicken." Schmollend drehte er sich von Mai weg und diese senkte verlegen ihren Blick.

„Sorry, ich habe total vergessen, dass du keine Eule besitzt, sonst hätte ich dir Lex vorbei geschickt." Wieder umarmte sie ihn und Joey tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

„Schon ok, hab ich mir ja gleich gedacht." Wieder grinste er sie an.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Und von wegen du bist ein viel beschäftigter Junge, ich wette du hast die ganzen Tage immer nur Fußball gespielt." Gespielt verärgert stand sie auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Das Essen ist übrigens fertig ihr sollt runter kommen." Damit streckte sie Joey frech die Zunge raus und zwinkerte Harry zu, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Hach, es ist immer wieder schön mit Schwesterchen zu streiten." Seufzte Joey und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

„Schwesterchen?" Fragte Harry Joey irritiert, die ganze Situation war irgendwie seltsam und dennoch sehr erheiternd gewesen.

„Jep! Wie du vielleicht gehört hast habe ich keine Familie mehr und Mai und die anderen sind so etwas wie Geschwister für mich. Bis auf Megan vielleicht." Erklärte Joey und wurde am Ende rot im Gesicht.

„Verstehe." Sagte Harry und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Joey ging nur zu gerne auf dieses Spielchen ein. „Harry ich warne dich! Bei dir und Mai ist das doch auch nicht anders oder? Obwohl ihr euch, laut Sophie erst seit gestern kennt scheint ihr euch gut zu verstehen. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Nun war es Harry der rot wurde. „Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest." Joeys grinsen wurde bei diesen Worten nur noch breiter. „Schon klar, nun lass uns aber nach unten gehen, die anderen beiden warten sicher schon. Unser Kartenspiel verschieben wir auf nachher." Und mit diesen Worten ergriff Joey Harrys Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her zur Küche. Er bemerkte nicht das Lächeln das Harrys Lippen zierte.

Die Gesellschaft der beiden fröhlichen Personen tat ihm gut und half ihm, ohne dass die beiden es selbst wussten. Sie lebten in einer düsteren Zeit und jeder in Hogwarts wusste das, aber Joey und Mai legten eine Unbeschwertheit an den Tag, das Harry ein Gefühl von Freiheit und innerer Ruhe verspürte wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war. Das machte ihn einfach nur sehr, sehr glücklich.

In der Küche angelangt warteten Mai und Sophie bereits am gedeckten Tisch, auf die beiden. Beide setzten sich und sie alle begannen ihre Brötchen zu essen. Joey und Mai konnten es natürlich nicht lassen sich zu triezten und auch Harry mischte diesmal ordentlich mit. So kam es das alle drei sich gegenseitig ein bisschen aufzogen, was am Ende in einen Lachkrampf ausartete. Als sich alle drei weitest gehend beruhigt hatten und sich nur noch ihre vor Lachen schmerzenden Bäuche hielten, ergriff Sophie lächelnd das Wort, ehe sie ernst wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid euch zu unterbrechen, aber es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Harry ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen und er ist einverstanden, dass du deine restlichen Ferien hier verbringst. Zudem hat er mir eine Kopie des Testamentes von deinem Paten Sirius geschickt in dem dieser dir den Großteil des Black Vermögens vermacht. Den Grimmauld Place vererbte er an Mr. Lupin, da er wie er in dem Testament schrieb, der Meinung war, das es ganz in deinem Sinne war und Mr. Lupin das Haus verdient hätte." Sophies Blick war immer noch ernst trotzdem versuchte sie Harry aufmunternd zu zulächeln.

Harry hatte sich während sie anfing zu reden immer mehr versteift und seine Hände in seiner Hose verkrampft.

Er nickte nur als sie ihm von Remus erzählt und zeigte Sophie damit an das sie weiter reden sollte. Sein Blick war dabei leer und Joey und Mai warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

Sophie nickte ebenfalls und fuhr fort, ihre Hände lagen zusammen gefaltet auf dem Tisch und es sah sehr danach aus, als wenn sie sich zusammen reißen müsste um ihre Wut zu bändigen.

Als es ihr soweit gelungen zu sein schien, seufzte sie ehe sie sprach.

„Nun wie du merkst ist das nicht alles was ich dir zu sagen habe. Es geht um die Personen, nach denen ich dich gestern gefragt hatte. Um Eve und Henry. Ich sprach heute mit Dumbledore, er ist der Auffassung, dass du nichts von ihnen erfahren solltest, doch ich bin da anderer Meinung. Ich kann nach voll ziehen, das man dir damals nichts von ihnen erzählen, wollte da es ja nicht die Schuld der beiden war und dich die ganze Situation sehr verletzt hätte. Doch ich denke du bist alt genug, um nun die Wahrheit zu erfahren und Dumbledore hat nicht länger das recht sie dir zu verschweigen, gerade weil du schon mehr durch gemacht hast als jeder Erwachsene." Sophie hielt kurz inne um Harry etwas Zeit zu geben, doch dieser hörte ihr nur gespannt zu, darüber grübelnd was jetzt noch kommen würde. Die alte Frau nickte nur wieder, die Wahrheit musste endlich raus.

„Harry, deine Tante war nicht deine einzige Verwandte. Eve und Henry sind seine Großeltern und sie sind beide noch am leben." Sie fixierte den Jungen ihr gegenüber genau, der geschockt, mit geweiteten Augen vor ihr saß und die Worte langsam auf sich wirken ließ. Sophie beschloss schnell weiter zu reden und den Jungen auf zu klären.

„Deine Mutter war diejenige die dich durch ihre Liebe beschütze, deswegen musstest du zu jemandem dessen Blut dasselbe, wie das von Lily war, also zu ihrer Schwester. Deine Großeltern waren strikt dagegen, genauso wie deine Tante Alice, James Schwester. Sie wollten das du zu ihnen kommst und nicht zu den Muggeln, aber Dumbledore überzeugte sie das es für dein Überleben wichtig war und so mussten sie dem ganzen zu stimmen. Den sie wollten immer nur dein besten, hofften das es dir dort gut ging." Sie seufzte erneut und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Deine Großeltern und deine Tante haben sehr gelitten, das musst du mir glauben Harry, sie wollten dich nie weg geben oder gar abschieben, sie haben darum gekämpft das du zu ihnen zurück kannst. Dumbledore ist anscheinend der Ansicht das du sie nie treffen solltest aber du hast ein Recht darauf sie zu sehen, sie sind deine Familie."

Langsam wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah langsam zu Harry hinüber. Auch ihm liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Mai kniete neben ihm und hielt seine Hand Joey stand hinter Harrys Stuhl und hatte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Beide wollten, dass er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.

Langsam wischte Harry sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und lächelte die beiden dankend an ehe er sich wieder an Sophie wendete.

„Kann ich zu ihnen? Kann ich sie sehen?" Sophie lächelte, der Junge war wirklich stark.

„Es wird schwierig da Dumbledore sicher weiß das ich dir die Wahrheit trotzdem erzähle und wir überwacht werden. Aber du wirst sie trotzdem sehen! Heute Abend noch. Ich habe Mr. Lupin gebeten zu kommen, er wird dich abholen und mit zu ihnen nehmen. Da ich hörte, dass du einen Tarnumhang hast dürfte es kein Problem sein dich unbemerkt raus zu schmuggeln. Joey wird mit Sicherheit nur zu gerne deinen Platz solange hier einnehmen." Sagte sie und blickte, mit einem funkeln in ihren Augen zu Joey, der grinsend nickte. Mit Vielsaft Trank dürfte das kein großes Problem sein.

Auch Harry musste lächeln, er würde heute Abend also seine Familie kennen lernen, er war sehr gespannt darauf, hatte aber auch ein bisschen Angst. Was wenn sie ihn hassen würden, oder ihn doch nicht mehr haben wollten? Diese Zweifel konnte er nicht verdrängen, dennoch würde er dieses Risiko eingehen, wenn er sich seiner Familie nicht stellen würde, würde er nie erfahren was diese dachten und auch wenn sie ihn hassen sollten war er froh sie wenigstens kennen gelernt zu haben.

Mit diesen Gedanken wandte er sich wieder an Sophie.

„Vielen Dank Sophie! Für alles!" Damit wandte er sich auch an Mai und Joey. „Und euch beiden auch danke." Harry lächelte beide an und Joey ergriff nun das Wort.

„Na hör mal dazu sind Freunde doch da." Er grinste und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Mai und Sophie lächelten Harry ebenfalls an.

Ja, dazu waren Freunde da.

****

Anmerkung: Oh weh, nun habe ich solange gebraucht um diesen Teil zu schreiben und dann ist er auch noch so kurz. TT Tut mir wirklich Leid. Sorry!

Dafür habe ich Kapitel 7 auch schon fast fertig und ich kann es morgen gleich posten. _hihihi_

Tja, was soll ich sagen, ist vielleicht die dümmste Ausrede die ihr bisher gehört habt, aber seit November schreibe ich jede Woche 2 Arbeiten. (Hab ich das irgendwo schon mal gesagt? _grübel _Wenn ja ist das eine wirklich schlechte Ausrede _drops_) Auf jedenfall ist das sehr stressig vor allem wenn man an einem internationalen Projekt mit anderen zusammen arbeiten soll, sich die Leute aus den anderen Ländern aber nie melden. -.- Wie soll man da arbeiten? Naja jetzt ist es eben schon fast ein Hamburger Projekt x3

Ich rede zu viel. O.O Sag doch einer was xD

**Ach ja! Man kann nun anonyme Reviews schreiben! (Falls nicht sagt mir bitte Bescheid)**

So, nun zu dem Review:

**DKub: **Vielen, vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Ich wusste nicht das ich anonyme Reviews nicht zugelassen habe, es musste nun gehen ) Tja Ginny und Harry sind ein wirklich interessantes paar, aber irgendwie erinnert mich das immer an Lily und James, vielleicht mag ich das Pairing deswegen nicht so gerne _grübel_ Nicht das sie nicht zusammen passen würden, das schon, aber irgendwie gefällt mir das ganze so besser x3

Du willst wissen ob Mai mir ähnlich ist? _Lach _Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich da noch nie drüber nachgedacht... Mhm... Aber ich denke schon ja! Ich glaube mir werden alle Charaktere auf eine gewisse Wiese ähneln, da man sich nur so mit der Story identifizieren kann und sie lesenswert wird. Wenn man sich nicht noch nicht mal mit den Charakteren identifizieren kann oder in der Lage ist so zu denken/handeln wie sie, dann kann man auch nichts vernünftiges schreiben. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung. Ich habe noch nie eine Story geschrieben ohne mich in die Lage der Person zu versetzten, von daher ist es auch denkbar das die Protagonisten dann Charaktereigenschaften von mir übernehmen. Das ist dann aber nicht etwa beabsichtigt oder so. Hoffe deine Frage ist damit beantwortet und du verstehst was ich da überhaupt gesagt habe xD Wenn nicht sag mir einfach Bescheid ;)

Auf jedenfall danke für dein Interesse an der Story und ich hoffe sie wird mit der Zeit auch für dich individueller ;)

**Suche einen Beta Leser wenn jemand Interesse hat sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid!**

Eure Schnuffel** knuddel**


	7. Familientreffen

**Kapitel 7 - Familientreffen**

Nervös lief Harry, in dem geschlossenen Laden von Sophie im Kreis, die Blicke die ihm diese und Mai zuwarfen ignorierend. Den ganzen Tag hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft sich abzulenken, aber nun in weniger als fünf Minuten sollte Remus hier erscheinen und ihn zu seinen Verwandten begleiten.

Joey hatte zu diesem Zweck auch schon den Vielsaft Trank genommen und fegte unten im Laden den Boden. So konnten Dumbledores Leute ihn sehen und Harry war in der Lage sich später mit Remus unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen.

Harry warf immer wieder einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und packte sofort seinen Tarnumhang, als er die Ladenglocke vernahm. Joey der noch immer Harrys Gestalt hatte rief:

"Sophie, Remus ist da um den Trank ab zu holen kommst du? Ich weiß nicht wo er ist." Sophie gab dem Punkt wo sie glaubte, das Harry sich befand, mit einem Nicken zu verstehen das es los ging und dieser folgte ihr nach unten.

Unten angekommen, ging sie wie selbstverständlich auf ein Regal zu und nahm drei Phiolen heraus. Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Remus begeben und kurz dessen Hand gedrückt. Dieser hatte den Druck erwidert und sich bei Sophie für die Phiolen bedankt.

Remus und Harry drehten sich um, um den Laden zu verlassen und Joey hielt beiden die Tür auf. Harry ging vor Remus nach draußen und dieser Tat so als würde er Joey schnell wieder rein schieben und ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, das es gefährlich war sich so leicht fertig auf der Straße zu zeigen.

Als Remus sich vergewissert hatte das Joey verschwunden und die Tür verriegelt hatte machte er sich zielstrebig auf den Weg Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

Harry schloss sich diesem schnell an und hielt sich an dessen Ärmel fest, um mit Remus mithalten zu können und ihn nicht zu verlieren. Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen wechselte Remus ein paar freundliche Worte, mit dem Wirt Tom und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin.

Er griff wie selbstverständlich zu dem Flohpulver und flüsterte noch ein leichtes "Halt dich fest.", dann warf er es ins Feuer trat hinein und sagte: "Potter Manor."

Harry klammerte sich fest an Remus als alles um ihn verschwamm und war froh als sie den Kamin, in dem sie jetzt standen, wieder verließen. Er hasste diese Methode zu reisen und bevorzugte immer noch Besen.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er neben sich die Stimme Remus vernahm.

"Wir sind da, du kannst den Tarnumhang abnehmen. Das ist das Haus deiner Großeltern und es fast genauso sicher wie Hogwarts, also keine Sorge."

Erst jetzt fragte sich Harry, woher Remus wusste, wo sie hin mussten und er sprach diese Frage laut aus, während er den Tarnumhang abnahm.

Remus lachte leicht bevor er antwortete. "Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, hätte ich gewusst, dass du noch Verwandte hast, wäre ich einer der ersten gewesen der es dir gesagt hätte. Ich habe nur heute Morgen einen Brief von Mrs. McRyan bekommen, die mir die Situation erklärte, also setzte ich mit deinen Großeltern in Verbindung und ich war vorhin auch schon mal hier. Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das es für mich sonst so einfach gewesen wäre hier rein zu kommen, das Haus ist wie gesagt, sehr gut geschützt. Nur wer das Blut der Potters in sich trägt kann es betreten ohne, dass die Hausherren es wissen. Sie wissen im übrigen zwar das ich komme, nicht aber das ich dich mitbringe."

Harry nickte nur leicht und sah verunsichert auf die Tür.

"Glaubst du es ist falsch was ich hier tue? Vielleicht ziehe ich sie damit nur auch in den Kampf mit Voldemort hinein." Remus seufzte leicht, sah Harry dann aber direkt in die Augen als er sprach. "Das hier ist schon lange nicht mehr nur ein Kampf zwischen Voldemort und dir Harry. Du hast doch bereits durch deinen Traum erfahren, das es hier um viel mehr geht, nicht? Das hier ist ein Kampf der uns alle betrifft. Es geht hier um den Frieden der ganzen Welt wenn du es so willst. Und nun los, du bist wegen deiner Familie extra hergekommen also treffe dich auch mit ihnen." Der Werwolf zwinkerte Harry aufmunternd zu und schob ihn vor sich zur Tür. Als sie durch diese den Flur betraten, konnten sie schon mehrere Stimmen aus einem der Nebenzimmer, wie Harry vermutete, dem Salon hören. Harry zog wie aus Reflex die Kapuze seines Umhanges über den Kopf und krallte sich im Stoff fest. Die Zweifel die sein inneres zerfraßen wurden immer größer. Was wenn sie ihn doch hassten? Er war der Mörder ihres Sohnes und desses Frau. Wegen ihm und der Prophezeiung waren beide Tod. Wollte er von seinen letzten richtigen Verwandten gehasst werden? Wollte er in ihren Augen Verachtung lesen?

"Ich kann das nicht." Flüsterte er leise und ging immer mehr Schritte rückwärts, bis er direkt mit einem warmen Körper hinter sich zusammen stieß. Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und Remus beruhigende Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

"Es wird alles gut werden, ich verspreche es dir. Also hab bitte keine Angst, sie wollen dich treffen, glaub mir." Irgendwie schienen diese Worte Harrys aufgewühlte Gefühle wirklich zu beruhigen und er nickte schwach. "Gut! Ich gehe vor, es soll ja eine Überraschung sein und lauf ja nicht weg." Sagte Remus lächelnd und ging vor, direkt auf den Raum aus dem die Stimmen drangen zu.

Remus wollte gerade die Klinke runter drücken als er inne hielt. Harry kannte die Person nicht die sprach doch das was die tiefe männliche Stimme sagte beunruhigte ihn.

"Er ist ein Werwolf. Als Auror habe ich genug mit diesen Biestern zu tun und ich kann dir eines Versprechen, sie gehören fast alle zu Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Gerade du als ehemaliger Auror müsstest das Wissen Henry."

Nun drang eine zweite Stimme an Harrys Ohr.

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber wie du es so schön gesagt hast, es sind eben nur fast alle zu Voldemort übergelaufen, Ausnahmen gibt es immer und Remus ist James Freund gewesen."

Nun wusste Harry mit 100 Sicherheit, dass das Gespräch um Remus ging, der noch immer erstarrt vor ihm an der Tür stand. Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, Remus war eben doch auch ein Rumtreiber gewesen, so wie er da stand und gespannt das Gespräch belauschte, es ging zu dem ja auch um ihn.

"Mag ja sein, aber wir haben gesehen wozu James Freunde fähig waren. Ihretwegen ist er Tod." Sprach die andere Stimme wieder eisern und beschwörend.

"Hör auf so etwas zu sagen seine Freunde waren nicht alle so, nur ein einziger und dafür konnten die anderen nichts, sie waren immer loyale Freunde von James. Und Peter ist sogar für James gestorben." Diesmal hatte eine helle weibliche Stimme gesprochen die keine Widerrede zu dulden schien, trotzdem wäre Harry am liebsten herein geplatzt und hätte allen erklärt das Peter der Verräter war. Dasselbe schien sich auch Remus zu denken, da er in diesem Moment anklopfte und zu Harry flüsterte: "Bleib bitte hinter mir, wer weiß wer da noch ist." Harry nickte nur und zog seine Kapuze noch ein Stück tiefer, wenn seine Familie davon ausging, das Peter ein Freund war, konnte man nie wissen was kam.


	8. Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 8. Erkenntnis**

„Herein!" Ertönte die weibliche Stimme von drinnen und Remus öffnete die Tür. Da Remus Harry die Sicht versperrte, konnte dieser nicht sehen, wer sich im Raum vor ihnen befand und nahm somit nur das eisige Schweigen war, das den Raum einhüllte. Er fragte sich was dort wohl vor sich ging und hätte Remus am liebsten zur Seite geschoben, hielt es dann aber für klüger seine Position beizubehalten.

Nach etlichen Minuten, wie es schien, ergriff dann einer der Männer das Wort und Harry erkannte, dass es jener war, der auch so schlecht über Werwölfe gesprochen hatte. „Was willst du denn hier? Hast du uns etwa belauscht?" Die Stimme war gereizt und angriffslustig, so dass Harry hoffte, Remus würde ruhig bleiben wie meistens in solchen Situationen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, viel mehr noch, denn Remus Stimme war nur noch eisig als er sprach. „Ihr wart ja kaum zu überhören und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich meinen Besuch angekündigt. Ich bin auch nur hier um euch jemanden vorzustellen."

„So, so das ist ja hochinteressant." Die Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott und Hohn und brachte Harry vor Wut zum kochen. „Nette Ausrede aber ich lasse nicht zu das du Eve und Henry an Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verrätst." Ohne zögern und völlig überraschend rief die Person: „Stupor!" Remus, der völlig überrumpelt war, wurde von dem Fluch hart getroffen und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Noch bevor dieser jedoch den Boden berührt hatte, sprach Harry ebenfalls einen Stupor-Fluch, auf den vor ihn erschienenen Zauberer und fing dann Remus ab. Vorsichtig legte er ihn zu Boden, flüsterte ein kurzes: „Enervate." Besorgt beugte er sich über Remus, die zwei Personen die außerdem in dem Raum gewesen waren und nun aufsprangen ignorierend. Dass ebenfalls Harrys Gegner nun mit einem Enervate zurückgeholt wurde, interessierte ihn dabei wenig. Leise murmelte er immer wieder Remus Namen bis dieser die Augen aufschlug und sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position rappelte. Der Werwolf war noch etwas desorientiert und sah sich verwirrt in alle Richtungen um.

Harrys Gegner hingegen schien es nicht so doll erwischt zu haben, da er sofort nach seinem erwachen aufsprang und brüllte: „Das wirst du bereuen elende Bestie." Er hatte jedoch nicht mit Harry gerechnet, denn diesem riss in jenem Moment der Geduldsfaden und er schrie zurück: „Wenn sie ihm noch einmal zu Nahe kommen, können sie was erleben. Dann lernen sie was es heißt, in der Hölle auf Erden zu leben. Das schwöre ich ihnen." Smaragdgrün traff auf dunkelbraun und beide Augenpaare blitzten um die Wette, bis sich verstehen in dem Gesicht des anderen wieder spiegelte. Geschockt riss der Mann die Augen auf, starrte Harry an und stotterte: „Du….d-du…du bist…" „Harry James Potter. Angenehm." Unterbrach ihn Harry sarkastisch und funkelte ihn weiterhin mit einem bösen Blick an. Nun betrachtete er auch zum ersten Mal seinen Gegenüber und die anderen zwei Personen im Raum genauer. Bei Remus Angreifer handelte es sich dabei um einen Mann von ca. fünfunddreißig Jahren mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und gleichfarbigen Augen. Er war ziemlich groß und durchtrainiert und durch das vorherige Gespräch ging Harry davon aus, dass er ein Auror sein musste, was auch den starken Stupor-Fluch erklären würde.  
Die anderen beiden waren mit Sicherheit schon in ihren Sechzigern, hatten pechschwarze Haare und der Mann braune Augen. Die Frau hatte blaue Augen und ihre Haare gingen ihr gewellt bis zu den Schultern. Da Harry annahm, dass diese beiden seine Großeltern waren, war das Alter geraten, sie sahen nämlich wesentlich jünger aus, eher wie Mitte oder Ende vierzig. Zum weiteren mustern der drei hatte er aber weder Lust noch Zeit. Vielleicht war Remus schwerer verletzt, als es den Anschein hatte und aus diesem Grunde wollte er ihn auch so schnell wie möglich zum Grimmauld Place bringen.

„Da es hier ja auch keiner für nötig hält sich vorzustellen oder gar zu entschuldigen, können wir ja genauso gut gehen." Meinte Harry angriffslustig, drehte sich um und legte sich Remus Arm über seine Schulter.

„Hey, jetzt warte doch mal." Rief ihm Remus Angreifer hinterher, doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran jetzt noch stehen zu bleiben. Seine Großeltern waren noch immer verstummt und sagten kein Wort, also machte Harry sich mit Remus zusammen, der noch immer geschwächt war, auf zum Kamin. Kurz bevor er jedoch die Tür, die ihm zu seinem Ziel führte erreicht hatte, wurde diese mit einem Zauber versiegelt und Harry an der Schulter herum gerissen, so dass Remus stöhnend zu Boden glitt. „Lassen sie mich sofort los." Fuhr Harry seinen Gegenüber an der sofort das Wort ergriff.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal." Er lockerte den Griff um Harrys Oberarm den er gepackt hatte, ließ ihn aber keinesfalls los. „Beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen? Sie haben Remus gerade aus heiterem Himmel angegriffen und ihn für etwas verurteilt wofür er nichts kann. Er hat sich sein Schicksal nicht ausgesucht oder erleidet freiwillig jeden Vollmond diese Qualen. Sie kennen ihn gar nicht und lassen trotzdem ihren Hass und ihre Vorurteile Werwölfen gegenüber an ihm aus, das ist das aller letzte. Vor allem da er das ganze hier nur veranstaltet hat, weil es mein Wunsch war meine Großeltern zu sehen und er mir diesen unbedingt erfüllen wollte." Harry atmete tief durch, funkelte den Auror aber immer noch wütend an, der zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein schien. Harrys Predigt musste ihn wohl tief getroffen haben, dieser sah jedoch genau darin seine Chance, warf seinen Großeltern noch einen letzten traurigen Blick zu ehe er dann endgültig in dem Zimmer mit dem Kamin verschwand.

Geschwind nahm er eine handvoll Flohpulver, warf es in den Kamin und murmelte dabei den Namen von Sirius Haus. Zusammen mit Remus trat er in den Kamin und sofort begann sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen.  
Plumpsend landeten beide in der Küche des Grimmauld Places und Harry sah sich erst einmal um bevor er sich aufrichtete. Niemand war zu sehen und alles hier schien noch genauso zu sein wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. Dennoch schmerzte es ihn diese vertraute Umgebung zu sehen. Weil etwas fehlte. Besser gesagt weil jemand fehlte. Zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wurde Harry bewusst, das er noch lange nicht über Sirius Verlust hinweg gekommen war und das es noch ein langer, wenn nicht unmöglicher Weg war dies überhaupt zu schaffen. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg, die ihm in die Augen getreten waren und drehte sich zu Remus um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass sich das Hauptquartier ja überhaupt nicht mehr in diesem Haus befand.

„Remus? Bist du in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir? Wo ist das neue Hauptquartier? Du brauchst Hilfe!" Harry war sehr besorgt als er auf die blasse Gestalt sah, die sich nun langsam aufrichtete. Remus schien kurz vor Vollmond sehr angreifbar zu sein.

„Nein, nein ist schon in Ordnung. Du könntest das neue Hauptquartier noch gar nicht betreten und außerdem will ich das auch nicht. Dumbledore ist mit Sicherheit dort und dann würde er von unserem Ausflug erfahren und du würdest wohl nie die Chance bekommen mit deinen Großeltern zu reden." Traurig richtete Harry seinen Blick gen Boden.

„Ich glaube das will ich auch gar nicht mehr. Sie standen einfach nur da und haben zugesehen. Sie haben dir nicht geholfen Remus." Geschockt und erstaunt sah Remus Harry an. „Sie waren einfach nur verwirrt und überrascht dich da zusehen Harry, das ist alles." Der Werwolf versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, doch dieser brauste noch mehr auf.

„Na und? Das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das recht einfach nur da zu stehen und nichts zu tun. Wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre? Vielleicht haben sie den Worten des anderen Typen ja glauben geschenkt. Ich hatte Angst um dich Remus…. Und die beiden… sie haben dir einfach nicht geholfen." Eine unendliche Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in Harrys Augen wieder. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er so reagierte oder warum er jetzt so sensibel war, aber alles erschien ihm so unwirklich und verwirrend. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht die Situation zu verstehen oder seine Großeltern einzuschätzen.

Sanft lächelte Remus und nahm Harry erst einmal in seine Arme ehe er sprach: „Eines kannst du mir glauben. Deine Großeltern sind sehr tolerante und freundliche Menschen, auch als ich mit ihnen redete verhielten sie sich mir gegenüber immer sehr nett, obwohl sie wussten was ich war. Quäl dich deswegen nicht und vor allem mach dir keine Sorgen. Schon gar nicht um mich, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, das verspreche ich dir." Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und bedankte sich leise murmelnd bei dem anderen, der es dank seines guten Gehöres wahrnahm und leicht lächelte.

Das Chaos das in Harrys Seele geherrscht hatte, schien sich zu lichteten und er hatte das Gefühl das es ihm nun wesentlich besser ging. Auch wenn er nicht wusste was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, so übertrieben zu reagieren, so war er Remus doch dafür dankbar das dieser einfach da war.

Als wenn dieser seine Gedanken lesen konnte, antwortete er genau auf das, was Harry nicht verstand.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken Harry. Noch vor kurzem warst du bei den Dursleys, deinen angeblich einzigen Verwandten. Dann findest du neue Freunde und ein neues Zuhause. Danach triffst du deine Großeltern. Innerhalb eines kurzen Zeitraumes, hat sich dein Leben um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und es gibt eine ganze Menge die du noch nicht verstehst. Es ist also kein Wunder das du verwirrt bist und dir alles unreal erscheint, aber es ist wichtig, dass du dir dann einmal die Zeit nimmst und dich einfach nur entspannst. Denn dann gibst du dir auch selbst die Zeit das ganze zu verstehen und du bist nicht mehr so rastlos, wie z.B. eben." Erst jetzt ließ Remus den Jungen vor sich los und ging zum Kamin.

„Es wird aber auch langsam Zeit das wir gehen. Du kannst von hier aus direkt in den Laden von Ms McRyan flohen und ich werde ins neue Hauptquartier gehen." Auch Harry ging zum Kamin und lächelte Remus dankend an, was dieser mit einem Nicken und Lächeln erwiderte. „Aber sag mal Remus, was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit dem Haus?" Fragend sah er den älteren an, ehe er sich noch einmal in dem Raum umsah.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist das eine sehr gute Frage. Der Blutschutz um das Haus scheint noch immer aktiv zu sein, aber wir wissen nicht ob das nur vorübergehend ist. Genauso gut kann es aber ein Zeichen dafür sein das Padfoot noch lebt oder aber das er dir das ganze hier vermacht hat. Wirklich sicher sind wir da nicht und Dumbledore hat sich dazu noch nicht geäußert. Ein weiteres Problem ist auch, das Sirius noch immer als Mörder dargestellt wird und es ist schwer dem Ministerium von seinem Ableben zu berichten ohne damit selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten." Gegen Ende hin war Remus immer leiser geworden und schien auf einen Punkt irgendwo vor sich zu schauen, ehe er sich aufraffte und wieder lächelte.

„Aber nun komm die anderen machen sich sicher Sorgen. Wir sollten losgehen." Harry bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, seine Gedanken waren jedoch noch immer bei dem eben gesagten.

-

Harry stolperte aus dem Kamin und wäre beinahe hingefallen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig fangen. Er hatte den Grimmauld Place als erster verlassen, da Remus so sicher gehen wollte ob er auch wirklich angekommen war.

Harry konnte noch kurz seinen Kopf in den Flammen sehen, ehe Remus verschwand um sich auf den Weg in das neue Hauptquartier zu machen. Erst jetzt sah Harry sich um und stellte fest, dass er in der im Wohnzimmer der McRyans angekommen war, das im Mai und Joey noch am Morgen bei einer Rundführung durch das Haus gezeigt hatten.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf die Tür des Raumes zu und betrat durch diese den Flur. Schon von hier aus konnte er die Stummen, die von unten aus dem Erdgeschoß drangen vernehmen und er beschloss diesen zu folgen. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinunter, blieb einen Moment auf dem angekommenen Flur stehen um zu lauschen und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Küche zu. Kurz klopfte er an ehe er die Küche betrat und ihm ein herrlicher Duft von gebratenem in die Nase stieg. Mai und Joey saßen am Tisch, lachend über ein paar Fotos gebeugt und Sophie stand am Herd und kochte. Sie alle sahen auf als Harry die Küche betrat, begrüßten ihn und Sophie wischte sich kurz die Hände in iherer Schürze ab, ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und meinte lächelnd: „Setz dich Harry, du kommst gerade richtig. Das essen ist gleich fertig es gibt Steak, Kartoffeln und Pfefferrahmsoße, ich hoffe du kannst damit leben." Harry bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, das Sophie lächelnd erwiderte und sich an Mai wandte. „Sei so gut und deck den Tisch, mein Schatz." „Geht klar Omi." Sagte diese daraufhin und begann sofort zu den Schränken zu wuseln um das Geschirr zu holen. Joey hingegen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry und sprach: „Wir haben uns gerade ein paar Fotos von unserer Schulzeit angesehen möchtest du sie dir nachdem essen mal ansehen? Einige Fotos davon sind ziemlich witzig, wobei ich zugeben muss das ich daran nicht ganz unschuldig war." Grinste er und deutete auf die Fotos, die noch immer verstreut auf dem Tisch lagen. „Klar, ich würde sie mir wirklich gerne ansehen." Antworte Harry darauf grinsend und half Joey beim einsammeln und weg räumen der Bilder. Er hatte schon einen Verdacht was Joey mit seiner Aussage eben wohl meinen könnte und stellte eine weitere Parallele zu dem anderen Jungen fest. Er selbst hatte schon öfter einmal das Verlangen gehabt einen kleinen Streich zu spielen, doch die äußeren Umstände und vor allem die Zeit in der sie lebten hatten es nie wirklich zugelassen.

Harry lernte außerdem eine weitere Seite an Mai kennen, die sehr gerne zu essen und auch zu kochen schien, was man ihrer Figur aber keinesfalls ansah. Besonders gerne aß sie Pudding, Bretzel und ein typisch deutsches Gericht das sich Sauerkraut nannte, Harry aber kein Begriff war. Seine Tante hatte englisches Essen bevorzugt und aus diesem Grunde kannte er dieses Gericht auch nicht. Joey hingegen berichtete das er sehr gerne Fastfood und Schokolade aß, von Paprika aber überhaupt nichts hielt.

Nachdem die Fotos weggeräumt und der Tisch gedeckt war, setzten sie sich alle daran und Sophie füllte ihnen das Essen auf die Teller, ehe sie sich selbst auch dazu setzte. Eine Weile saßen sie alle am Tisch und die drei Jugendlichen unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch und Hogwarts ehe Mai ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln konnte und das Thema anschnitt von dem sie nicht wusste ob Harry darüber reden wollte.

„Sag mal Harry….. Du sahst nicht glücklich aus als du hier wieder angekommen bist. Lief das Treffen mit deinen Großeltern schlecht? Oder willst du nicht darüber reden." Nervös stellte Mai ihr essen ein und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig hin und her. Sie und Joey kannten Harry erst wenige Tage und es fiel den beiden noch schwer ihren neuen Freund einzuschätzen. Vor allem wussten sie überhaupt nicht ob dieser ihnen schon überhaupt vertraute oder sie überhaupt als Freunde ansah und akzeptierte. Wie Mai stellten aber auch Joey und Sophie ihr essen ein und sahen Harry nun neugierig an. Dieser gab sich seufzend geschlagen und legte sein Besteck nieder.

Er hatte gehofft, dass die drei ihn heute nicht auf das Geschehne ansprachen, war ihnen aber auch nicht böse deswegen. Er konnte ihre Neugier verstehen und zudem war er zumindest Sophie einen Bericht des Treffens mit seinen Großeltern schuldig. Diese war immerhin diejenige gewesen, die ihm überhaupt die Wahrheit über seine Familie nahe gebracht hatte und auch die anderen beiden, die ihn so tatkräftig dabei unterstützt hatten seine Verwandten zu sehen, sollten von Harrys Begegnung mit ihnen erfahren.

Den heutigen Tag über hatte er sich des Öfteren selbst als leichtgläubig und naiv beschimpft, da er diese drei Personen überhaupt nicht lange kannte und trotzdem schon begonnen hatte ihnen zu vertrauen.

Er spielte eine wichtige Rolle in diesem ganzen Spiel und er wusste wie es um seine Position stand. Er war der „Auserwählte", auch wenn er sich dies nie ausgesucht hatte, konnte er trotzdem nicht davor davon laufen. Die Prophezeiung war nun zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden und er musste lernen damit um zu gehen. Auch als „Junge-der-lebt" war ihm durchaus bewusst das Verrat hinter jeder Ecke lauern konnte, doch durch die Erkenntnis der Prophezeiung verlieh es seinem ganzen Dasein noch mehr Gewicht. Es war nun viel wichtiger, das Harry auf sein Leben Acht gab als vorher, da er ja anscheinend der einzige zu sein schien der in der Lage war Voldemort zu stürzen und damit die Welt von diesem zu befreien. Des Weiteren gab Peter zu dem ganzen hinzu. Seine Eltern hatten diesem Bedingungslos vertraut und ihn zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht, doch sie wurden von genau diesem verraten. Egal was Harry auch tat, diese Tatsache hatte ihn geprägt, da ihn diese Vorstellung, von seinen Freunden verraten zu werden nie ganz aus dem Sinn ging.

Trotz all dieser Zweifel die seine Seele befallen zu drohten, entschied er sich dafür Sophie, Mai und Joey zu vertrauen, wie er auch seinen anderen Freunden vertraute. Er hatte endlich begriffen, dass er alleine niemals gegen Voldemort gewinnen konnte. In all dem was er je gemacht hatte, standen seine Freunde immer hinter ihm und gaben ihm die Kraft weiter zu machen. Sie brachten ihm zum lachen, zum weinen, zum leben und zeigten ihm was es hieß für einander da zu sein. Auch wenn er jemals eine schlechte Erfahrung machen sollte, so wollte er diese ganzen Begebenheiten niemals missen. Denn all die Menschen die er kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, die er unter allen Umständen beschützen wollte, haben ihm zu dem gemacht was er nun ist. Auch Mai, Joey und Sophie sollten ein Teil dieser Menschen werden, weil er an sie glaubte und vor allem an sich selbst. Er hatte im Gefühl das er sich richtig entschied und vertraute diesem Urteil.

Aus diesem Grunde entschloss er sich auch, in diesem Moment, an diesem Tisch den ersten Schritt zu tun und den dreien seine ganze Geschichte zu berichten. Angefangen von seiner Kindheit bis zu dem heutigen Tag. Einige Ereignisse wie z.B. die Prophezeiung ließ er jedoch zu ihrem Schutze weg und da er glaubte das es dafür wirklich noch zu früh war.

Nach mehreren Stunden beendete Harry schließlich seine Erzählung und wartete darauf, dass die anderen etwas erwiderten, doch diese blieben erst einmal stumm. Sie hatten ihm die ganze Zeit über gespannt gelauscht und mussten seine Geschichte nun erst einmal in ihr Bewusstsein durchsickern lassen.

Nach etlichen Minuten sah Harry die drei schließlich Erwartungsvoll an und erschrak. Das was sich in den Gesichtern spiegelte hätte er nie in seinem Leben erwartet, denn ihn den Augen der drei spiegelten sich zwar Trauer und Mitleid, aber vor allem Dankbarkeit was er im ersten Moment nicht nachvoll ziehen konnte, bis Mai anfing zu sprechen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen lächelte ihn aber ehrlich an und das was sie sagte berührte Harry zutiefst und bestätigte ihm das es das Wert war sich diesen Menschen zu öffnen.

„Danke, Harry! Obwohl wir uns erst so kurze Zeit kennen, hast du uns deine Geschichte erzählt, weil du glaubst, dass du uns vertrauen kannst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich dir, auch im Namen von meiner Oma und Joey." Langsam schritt sie auf den völlig überrumpelten Harry zu und umarmte ihn fest, Sophie sah sich das ganze nur lächelnd an und Joey meinte peinlich berührt durch Mais Rede:

„Die Rede hättest du dir doch auch sparen können, das ist doch wohl klar…. Immerhin sind wir Freunde, nicht!" Bei seinem letzten Satz wandte er sich zwinkernd an Harry und erhob sich dann. „Unser essen ist ja nun kalt und es ist spät genug, am besten wir gehen jetzt schlafen die Fotos kann ich dir auch morgen zeig…"

Joey kam nie dazu seinen Satz zu beenden denn mit einem Mal sprang die angelehnte Küchentür auf und ein kleiner schwarzer geölter Blitz, sprang auf den Tisch. Dort angekommen rannte er ohne Rücksicht alles um was ihm in den Weg kam und wenig später sah man ein zweites braunes etwas vorbeirasen. Nachdem das schwarze etwas unter dem Küchenschrank und das braune etwas auf dem Schrank gelandet waren, sah Harry sich verwirrt um und sein Blick blieb an Joey hängen. Zusammen mit Sophie und Mai musste er lauthals über den verdattert dreinblickenden Jungen lachen, der wenig später nachdem er begriff was geschehen war ebenfalls in dieses lachen mit einstimmte.

Das schwarze etwas war wohl auf die Salatgabel gesprungen und dieser hatte sich nun über Joey ergossen gehabt. Mit einem kurzen Ratzeputz von Sophie war das Thema aber schnell vom Tisch und sie alle konnten sich den beiden Verursachern zu wenden.

Joey kniete sich dazu auf den Boden und streckte seine Hand zu dem versteckten etwas unter dem Küchenschrank aus. Nach einiger Zeit kroch schließlich ein pechschwarzer Kater, mit Bernsteinfarbenen Augen unter diesem hervor. Joey nahm diesen auf den Arm und wandte sich erneut an Harry.

„Darf ich vorstellen mein kleiner Streuner Cifer. Er ist gerne unterwegs deswegen hast du ihn auch gestern noch nicht gesehen. Und das da…" Er deute nach oben auf den Küchenschrank, an dem eine braune Fledermaus, mit einer roten Schleife und Brief hing. „Das ist Ristol, die Fledermaus von Mais bester Freundin Serene. Die fährt total auf Fledermäuse, Vampire und so einen Kram ab. Cifer und Ristol verstehen sich nicht deswegen passiert so was wie das hier auch öfter." „Das stimmt, die beiden benehmen sich immer wie Katz und Maus, nur das Ristol immer Cifer jagt." Bestätigte Mai und streckte ihren Arm aus zu dem Ristol auch sofort flog und sich kopfüber baumeln ließ. „Auch wenn Joey eben unterbrochen wurde, so hat er doch Recht, wir sollten nun wirklich schlafen gehen." Mai gähnte ehe sie fortfuhr und sich dabei an ihre Großmutter wandte. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe, Omi?" Diese schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, wünschte allen drein eine gute Nacht. Diese erwiderten dies und machten sich sofort auf, in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Im ersten Stock angekommen verabschiedeten sich die beiden Jungs von Mai und betraten ihr Zimmer. Sie machten sich bettfertig und legten sich hin, redeten jedoch noch eine ganze Weile ehe sie endlich einschliefen.

Harry dachte dabei noch an die Szene in der Küche und musste glücklich lächeln. Es hatte gut getan mit den drein zu sprechen, denn das erste Mal hatte er sich als er über Joeys Gesicht lachen musste, wirklich befreit und glücklich gefühlt. So als wäre eine Tonnenschwere Last mit einmal einfach abgefallen und hätte ihn frei gegeben.

So schlief Harry ein, nicht wissend was ihn in dieser Nacht noch erwarten würde.

**Anmerkung:**

Juchu, Kapitel acht ist da und die anderen Kapitel habe ich noch ein wenig angepasst und neu hochgeladen** freu **Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story so weit, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe das dieses Kapitel etwas verwirrend war (Täusche ich mich?).

Mir hat es auf jedenfall viel Spaß gemacht das ganze zu schreiben, ich hoffe ihr verfolgt das ganze weiter und ich komme schnell dazu das nächste Kapitel hoch zuladen.

Eure Schnuffel **knuddel**


	9. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 9. Böses Erwachen**

_Immer schneller liefen sie durch den dunklen Wald, der sich um sie herum ausbreitete. Den Wind der bedrohlich durch das Geäst wehte, sowie die vielen Augenpaare die sie interessiert musterten nicht beachtend. _

_Immer stärker breitete sich der Geruch ihrer Beute aus, immer näher kamen sie ihr. Das Blut kochte in ihren Adern. Wallte immer mehr, je näher sie ihm kamen. Von Blutdurst und Gier getrieben, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte. Immer schneller und stärker trafen die großen Pranken auf die harte Erde. Brachten sie zum beben._

_Plötzlich versperrte ihnen etwas den Weg. Ein Mann mit gezogener Armbrust. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, sah er sie panisch an. Leicht setzte er einen Fuß hinter den anderen, bereit zur flucht. Die Waffe in seiner Hand fing an zu zittern und mit einem Mal war es totenstill._

_Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen, jedoch bereit für das was kommen würde._

_Mit einem Mal schlugen sie zu, ließen dem Eindringling keine Chance zu entkommen._

_Man hörte nur noch einen panischen Todesschrei, ehe wieder Stille im Wald herrschte und die Kreaturen die Fährte ihrer Beute wieder aufnahmen._

Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry in dieser Nacht und setzte sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und seine Atmung ging stoßweise. Das was er eben in seinem Traum erlebt hatte, hatte ihn zutiefst geschockt. Er hatte schon viel in seinem jungen Leben erlebt und gesehen. Alle möglichen Grausamkeiten waren ihm bekannt, doch noch nie hatte er einen Menschen so markerschütternd und panisch schreien hören.

Es war, als ob der Schrei ihn in die Lage versetzt hätte, die Angst des Mannes selbst zu durchleben und zu spüren. Erneut zitterte er, seine Atmung jedoch hatte sich reguliert und Harry sah sich zum ersten Mal in dem Zimmer um. Joey lag immer noch schnarchend, neben ihm in seinem Bett, tief vor sich hin schlummernd.

Bei diesem Anblick machte sich ein bedrückendes Gefühl in Harry breit und veranlasste ihn dazu aufzustehen und seine Sachen schnell zusammen zu packen. Etwas tief in seiner Seele verborgen, warnte ihn noch länger hier zu bleiben und die anderen in Gefahr zu bringen. Er wusste was geschehen war und hinter wem die Kreaturen her waren. Genauso wie sie zu wissen schienen wo er sich befand. Langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf.

Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn bekamen und töteten. Auch musste er seine neuen Freunde vor diesen Wesen beschützen.

Er hatte nur eine einzige Möglichkeit dies zu bewerkstelligen. Er musste hier weg und die anderen vor der kommenden Gefahr warnen. Einen anderen Weg als diesen sah er nicht, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wo er dann hin sollte.

Schnell hatte er alle seine Sachen zusammen und packte seinen verkleinerten Koffer sowie seinen Eulenkäfig in seine Hosentasche. Nachdem er sicher war wirklich alles dabei zu haben, drehte Harry sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Joey um und lächelte. Sein Freund lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, die Decke halb auf dem Boden und schnarchte leise. Joeys Kater Cifer hatte es sich auf seinem Bauch gemütlich gemacht und seine zweite Katze Potamos lag zusammen gerollt an seiner linken Seite.

Harry warf den drei noch einen traurigen Blick zu, ehe er sich endgültig umdrehte und auf die Tür zu Schritt. An dieser angekommen wollte er gerade die Türklinke runter drücken, als diese bereits von jemand anderem betätigt wurde. Erstaunt wich der Junge einen Schritt zurück und sah zu wie sich die Tür leise öffnete.

Er sah direkt in das Gesicht von Sophie die lächelte und ihm andeutete ihr zu folgen. Verwirrt folgte er der alten Frau, die sich einen Bademantel über ihr Nachtgewandt gelegt hatte. In der Küche angekommen ging Sophie zielstrebig zum Herd auf dem bereits ein dampfender Kessel stand und Harry nahm am Tisch Platz. Wenig später wurde eine Tasse heißer Kakao vor seine Nase gestellt und Sophie nahm neben dem Jungen Platz.

Schweigen herrschte im Raum und die alte Frau sah immer wieder zur Uhr hoch, die gerade halb drei anzeigte. Noch immer schweigend nahm Harry ein paar Schlücke des heißen Getränkes zu sich, ehe ihm die Stille zu unbehaglich wurde und er doch zu reden begann.

„Ich muss gehen.", war das einzige was er sagte und doch schmerzte es ihn bei dem Gedanken seine neuen Freunde jetzt schon verlassen zu müssen.

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Sophie und sah ihn das erste Mal seit sie die Küche betreten hatten richtig an. „Halte mich bitte nicht für verrückt, aber ich habe gespürt dass es so ist. Irgendwas ist heute Nacht vor gefallen und du musst an einen sicheren Ort, nicht?!", es wahr mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Harry war überrascht über den Verständnisvollen und sanften Ton in Sophies Stimme, sowie über die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er weg musste. Während der Unterhaltung beim Abendessen hatte er einige Dinge weg gelassen, wie auch seine Träume und Voldemorts merkwürdige Kreaturen. Demnach wussten sie alle noch gar nichts davon und Harry war verwundert warum die alte Dame es einfach akzeptierte und nicht fragte warum er gehen musste.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen warum?", rang der Junge sich schließlich zu der Frage durch die ihn beschäftigte und vermutete dennoch schon die Antwort. Vertrauen. Sie vertraute ihm, deswegen fragte sie nicht nach. Wie um ihm seine Gedanken zu bestätigen antwortete Sophie schließlich: „Weil ich dir vertraue Harry. Ich habe schon viel in meinem Leben erlebt und ich weiß, dass das was du uns heute erzählt hast nicht alles war. Es gibt noch mehr. Dinge die dich beschäftigen und die entscheidend für dein Leben sind. Aber ich glaube daran das du das meistern wirst.", lächelnd sah Sophie den Jungen an und ein funkeln lag in ihren Augen.

„Was ich noch sagen wollte….", doch Harry wurde gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Es liegt nicht daran das du uns nicht vertraust sondern daran, das uns dein Wissen in Gefahr bringen könnte, oder? Und selbst wenn es so wäre, es nicht falsch. Es ist zu Zeiten wie diesen immer besser misstrauisch seinem gegenüber zu sein, denn wer weiß schon wenn man vor sich hat. In dem einen Momen kann man glauben jemanden zu kennen und im nächsten handelt es sich dabei um einen, mit Vielsaft verwandelten, Todesser.

Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht dazu anhalten jedem zu misstrauen, aber eine gesunde Portion davon kann niemandem Schaden, vor allem nicht dir.", antwortete die alte Frau und hoffte sich verständlich genug ausgedrückt zu haben.

Harry nickte daraufhin nur lächelnd und sprach: „Vielen Dank. Danke für alles.Aber ich denke in diesem Fall kann ich dir noch einiges erklären bevor ich gehe und ich bitte darum das du das auch an Mai und Joey weiter gibst, damit sie mich ein wenig verstehen.", verlegen sah Harry in die Tasse in seinen Händen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sophie ließ dem Jungen alle Zeit der Welt und so fing Harry schon bald an zu erzählen.

Sie erfuhr von den Träumen die er seit diesem Jahr hatte und von den Informationen die er aus ihnen entnehmen konnte. Auch von den Kreaturen und das sie nun auf der Suche nach ihm waren erfuhr Sophie alles und sah ihm nachdem der Junge geendet hatte, nachdenklich an.

„So ist das also.", sie nickte sich noch einmal selbst als Bestätigung zu und trank einen Schluck ihres eben gebrauten Tees. „Kein Wunder das du weg musst, obwohl ich mich hierbei auch bei dir bedanken muss, für das Vertrauen und die Sorge um uns.", noch einmal nahm sie einen Schluck Tee zu sich und dachte nach, ehe sie fort fuhr.

„Ich denke ich kann dir sogar helfen, in Bezug auf die Informationen die du aus deinem ersten Traum hast. Ich kenne da ein paar Leute mit denen ich dich bekannt machen werde.", sagte sie lächelnd und Harry lächelte dankbar zurück.

„Außerdem ist schon jemand auf dem Weg hier her.", verwundert sah Harry sie an und Sophie fuhr fort. „Wie gesagt ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung und habe aus diesem Grund Remus informiert. Ich habe dir doch von der Kopie des Testaments erzählt oder?", Harry nickte nur. „Es ist eine Fälschung."

„Wie bitte?", war das einzige was Harry sagen konnte.

„Dumbledore hat uns eine Fälschung zu kommen lassen, sowieso scheint er im Moment etwas seltsam zu sein. Nun nachdem ich das Testament gesehen habe und euch davon erzählte, redeten Remus und ich noch ein wenig und irgendwie kamen wir auch genau darauf zu sprechen. Jedenfalls meinte Remus das das Testament vom Ministerium noch gar nicht frei gegeben wurde, da immer noch Sirius angeblicher Tod geklärt wird. Es stimmt zwar das sein Vermögen schon an alle von dem Notar raus gegeben wurde aber die Besitztümer und das Testament an sich noch nicht. Remus meinte zudem das Sirius ihm das Haus gar nicht vermachen würde, da dieser Wisse wie sehr er an seinem eigenen hinge. Damit ist dann eigentlich auch schon klar das er es nur dir vermachen würde."

„Und warum kommt Remus nun her?", fragte Harry immer noch ein wenig verwirrt von den ganzen Informationen.

„Er wird dich dort hin bringen. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben das steht ja bereits fest, aber zu Dumbledore und seinen Leuten kannst du auch nicht mehr und der einzige sichere Ort den du sonst noch hast ist dieses Haus. Da es sich dabei zudem um ein ehemaliges Hauptquatier vom Orden handelt ist es noch durch viele zusätzliche Schutzzauber geschützt. Remus kommt her um dich zu begleiten und heute Nacht bei dir zu sein. Morgen Nacht wird er wegen Vollmond dann wieder zurück bei sich sein und wir werden uns etwas anderes überlegen müssen, aber ich denke das wird schon gehen."

„Natürlich wird es das, ich habe auch kein Problem damit alleine zu sein, dann lerne ich halt.", sagte Harry lächelnd und war Sophie und Remus sehr dankbar für ihre Hilfe.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber es macht doch immer mehr Spaß mit Freunden oder?", sagte Sophie und zwinkerte Harry zu.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein etwas schlaff aussehender Remus betrat die Küche. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Harry, dass er gut eine Stunde mit Sophie in der Küche gesessen und geredet hatte.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und Remus lächelte, als er ihn sah und ging direkt auf seinen Schützling zu. Kurz vor ihm kam er zum stehen und zog den kleineren in eine feste Umarmung, ehe er ihn eine Armlänge von sich hielt um ihn zu betrachten.

„Hallo, Harry. Alles in Ordnung?", Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte den Werwolf warm an. „Sicher. Bei mir ist alles klar."

Auch Remus musste lächeln und setzte dann zu seiner zweiten Frage an.

„Hat Sophie dich schon über alles informiert?", fragend sah Remus zu der alten Dame die ihm lächelnd zu nickte und wieder zurück zu Harry.

„Ja, hat sie. Wollen wir gleich los?"

Remus nickte daraufhin nur bedankte sich bei Sophie und deutete Harry an ihm zu folgen.

Auch Harry bedankte und verabschiedete sich von Sophie, die ihn noch in einmal umarmte.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf das du ihnen alles sagst.", sagte Harry schließlich noch.

„Aber sicher doch, du kannst auf mich zählen. Aber nun los.", sie zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu der ihr zum Abschied winkte und Remus dann in den Flur folgte.

Leise schloss dieser die Küchentür und sie standen beide im finsteren Flur.

„Wir benutzen den Kamin, es dürfte eigentlich niemand davon ausgehen das ausgerechnet wir von hier aus flohen. Halte aber trotzdem deinen Zauberstab bereit und gib mir deine Hand. Ich kann im Dunkeln besser sehen als du."

Harry nickte daraufhin nur, was Remus trotz der Dunkelheit zu sehen schien und nahm seine Hand. Schnell zog der Werwolf den Jungen hinter sich her, beim Kamin angekommen warf er gleich eine Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer und murmelte den Namen ihres Zielortes. Er gab Harry dann noch einen Schubs so, dass dieser in die Flammentorkelte und alles um ihn herum zu verschwimmen begann.

Wenig später trat er etwas schwindelig aus dem Kamin am Grimmauld Place, dicht gefolgt von Remus. „Da wären wir. Ich werde dich gleich nach oben führen. Sirius hatte immer gewollte das du ein ganz bestimmtes Zimmer beziehst und ich möchte es dir gerne zeigen. Sei übrigens nicht zu sehr verwundert, wir haben hier ganze Arbeit geleistet und du wirst das Haus sicher nicht mehr wieder erkennen. Zum bewundern ist morgen aber noch Zeit genug du siehst müde aus." Genauso fühlte sich Harry auch. Schon wieder war eine ganze Menge geschehen und Harry wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher als die restliche Nacht ruhig und ohne Alpträume schlafen zu können, also bestätigte er Remus aussage nur noch mit einem nicken.

Dieser schnappte sich den Jungen und zog ihn aus der Küche hinaus in die Halle, zu den Treppen. Dort gingen sie hoch in den ersten Stock und den Flur entlang bis zum Ende. Dort befand sich dann eine zweite Treppe die in den nächsten Stock führte. Wäre Harry nicht so müde gewesen hätte ihn das alles sehr interessiert und seine Neugierde geweckt, da er den zweiten Stock noch nie betreten, geschweige denn davon gewusst hatte das er existiert. So lief er Remus aber einfach nur hinter her, bis dieser vor einer Eichentür anhielt und sie öffnete.

„Das hier ist es. Ich bin gleich im Zimmer nebenan. Schlaf gut Harry.", sagte der Werwolf und wuschelte dem Jungen noch einmal durchs Haar.

„Du auch.", antwortete Harry schlaftrunken und betrat sein Zimmer. Remus schloss hinter ihm die Tür und Harry konnte noch seine Schritte auf dem Flur vernehmen, ehe Remus in seinem Zimmer verschwand und stille herrschte.

Ohne sich weiter um zu sehen zog Harry seine Sachen aus seiner Hosentasche, zog seinen Umhang und seine Hose aus und legte sich sofort ins Bett.

Morgen war immerhin auch noch ein Tag den Rest des Hauses zu erkunden und heute Nacht war einfach zu müde.

Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er in einen ruhigen, traumlosen und erholsamen Schlaf glitt.


	10. Vertrauen

**Kapitel 10 - Vertrauen**

Langsam räkelte Harry sich in seinem neuen, großen Bett und erwachte aus seinem Schlaf. Es war eine der ersten Nächte seit langem, in denen er durchgeschlafen hatte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal von einem seiner Alpträume geweckt worden zu sein. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und wie in Watte gepackt. Alles um ihn herum schien weit weg zu sein und so realisierte er nur sehr langsam wo er sich überhaupt befand.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich dumpf an und Harry hatte das Gefühl als gehöre er gar nicht ihm selbst. Erst als Remus vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte und mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme zu ihm sprach schien er wirklich wach zu werden und hiefte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Bist du wach Harry? Ich habe frühstück gemacht, muss aber auch in einer halben Stunde los. Treffen des Ordens. Wenn du magst komm runter." Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte sich der Werwolf in Bewegung und Harry vernahm die Laute der Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden, bis sie irgendwann verklangen. Er blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Bett sitzen und ließ den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, schnappte sich ein paar Anziehsachen die er aus seinem Koffer kramte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Er brauchte nur wenige Minuten, da er unbedingt noch mit Remus essen wollte, ehe er alleine im Hause von Sirius zurück blieb und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Küche. Unterwegs stellte er zum ersten Mal fest das sich einiges im Hause getan hatte, da er gestern nicht drauf geachtet und bei seinem letzten unfreiwilligen Besuch mit Remus nur in der Küche war.  
Die Flure waren mit allem schwarzmagischen entrüpelt worden, wie wohl auch die Zimmer, was Harry bei einem ersten Blick in einge der Zimmer feststellte. Auch die Teppiche waren entfernt worden, so dass nun nur noch die kahlen Dielen zu sehen waren, die ein eher klägliches Bild abgaben.  
Gestern hatte Harry nicht daran gedacht was es hieß hier in diesem Hause Unterschlupf zu suchen, wo er ständig an Sirius erinnert wurde, nun aber bekam er dies sehr brachial zu spüren. Selbst so kahl und leer erinnerte ihn noch alles an seinen Paten und er beschloß das beste aus der Situation zu machen, auch wenn es schwer werden würde.

Sein Pate hatte dieses Haus gehaßt, wegen seiner Erscheinung, seiner Amtmosphäre, seiner Vergangenheit und Kindheit. Die Vergangenheit und Kindheit Sirius konnte Harry nicht ändern, aber zumindest diesem Haus eine neue, eigene Note geben. Das nahm er sich fest vor und war das mindeste was er zur Zeit für seinen Paten tun konnte.

„Ah, Harry! Willst du mit essen?", wurde er durch die Stimme Remus aus seinen Gedanken gerißen, der unten an der geöffneten Küchentür mit einer Tasse Kaffe in der Hand, auf ihn zu warten schien. „Gerne.", antwortete dieser und lächelte Remus ehrlich an, der Harry noch eine Weile musterte, dann aber zufrieden nickte und wieder in der Küche verschwand. „Setz dich.", rief er und hantierte an einem der Schränke herum. „Du trinkst sicher noch lieber Kakao, oder? Kaffee?" Sofort kam der Schwarzhaarige der Aufforderung nach, schob einen Stuhl nach hinten und antwortete: „Ja, Kakao ist mir lieber."

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Werwolf ohne Magie zu arbeiten schien. Flink stellte er Teller, Besteck und einen Brötchen Korb auf den Tisch, ehe er die aufgesetzte, warme Milch vom Herd nahm und sie in eine Tasse mit Kakao gab. Er stellte das dampfende Getränk vor Harry ab, schnappte sich seine Tasse, kramte noch ein wenig Austrich, Wurst und Marmelade aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm gegenüber des jüngeren Platz.

„Warum benutzt du keine Magie?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt und sah Remus skeptisch an. Mrs. Weasley benutzte schließlich immer Magie, für alles was im Haushalt oder in der Küche anfiel.

Remus sah im ersten Moment genauso verwirrt aus, musste dann aber herzlich lachen, ehe er zu erklären begann. „Angewohnheit. Zum einen will ich mich nicht in all meinen Lebenslagen auf die Magie verlassen und auch ohne zu Recht kommen. Was vor allem in Muggelgegenden von Vorteil ist wenn man sich z.B. tarnen möchte. Zum anderen vergessen wir durch das einsetzen unser Magie oft wie viel Spaß einfache Dinge manchmal machen können. Mir z.B. das kochen. Ich mache es gerne, auch wenn es natürlich arbeit macht und Geduld verlangt. Magier hingegen haben manchmal leider das Handicap alles schnell zu machen, einfach zu zaubern und fertig.", erklärte Remus und nippte einmal kurz an seiner Tasse. „Weißt du, deine Mutter war es die mich eigentlich darauf brachte. Früher habe ich oft Zuhause gekocht, ohne Magie. Es war für mich selbstverständlich. Als ich zu Besuch bei deinen Eltern war, hat Lily genau dasselbe gemacht. Alles selbst zu bereitet ohne Magie. Für James und Sirius war das völlig unverständlich bis deine Mutter sie dazu animierte mit zu kochen. Wir alle hatten eine lustige Zeit. Du kannst dir vorstellen hilflos die beiden waren.", lachte Remus lauthals und erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an die Vergangenheit zurück. „Gleichzeitig zeigte es uns, wie unterschiedlich Muggel und Magier sind. Das was wir für selbstverständlich halten, ist in der Welt der anderen etwas völlig fremdes, aber nicht immer etwas Schlechtes."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr rappelte sich auf und warf sich seinen Umhang, der auf dem Kleiderständer nahe des Kamins hing, über. „Ich rede zu viel. Muss nun leider auch los. Ich hätte gerne noch mit dir richtig gefrühstückt, aber du weißt ja... Der Orden ruft."

Harry nickte nur und dachte an das eben gesagte von Remus. Wieder einmal mehr merkte er, das er eigentlich nichts über seine Eltern wusste und es bedauerte, schüttelte aber den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verdrängen und lächelte Remus zu. „Nicht schlimm. Das können wir ja nachholen." Dieser schien darüber sehr erleichtert zu sein und nickte eifrig. „Gerne."

Damit warf er eine Priese Flohpulver ins Feuer, murmelte leise den Namen seinen Zielort, so dass Harry ihn nicht hören konnte und verschwand.

Nachdenklich schnappte sich dieser direkt nach Remus verschwinden eines der Brötchen, schnitt es auf und beschmierte es. Die Idee die er bekommen hatte, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an.

Nachdem Harry sein Frühstück beendet, abgewaschen und das Geschirr weg gestellt hatte, wollte er sich gerade auf den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer machen, als er durch ein lautes rumsen hinter sich erschreckt wurde. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die dicke, graue Staubwolke vor sich und wollte gerade einen Stupor auf den erschienenen Schatten, in der Rauchschwabe los schicken, als er bekannte Stimmen vernahm. „Ich Hasse Flohpulver.", keuchte ein Junge gereizt und schien irgendetwas Schweres über den Boden zu schleifen. „Gleichfalls, mir ist das reisen auf Muggelart oder Besen tausendmal lieber als dieser Mist.", sprach nun auch ein Mädchen und Harry hörte deutlich wie Kleidung sauber geklopft wurde, ehe er tief seufzte und fragte: „Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?" Er war genauso gereizt wie der Junge zuvor, was auch die beiden Jugendlichen vor ihm zu bemerken schienen, die nun, nachdem die Rußwolke verschwunden war, vor Harry zu erkennen waren.

Beide sahen betreten zu Boden und es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe Mai entschlossen aufsah, ihren Koffer schnappte der hinter ihr war und an Harry vorbei trabte. „Schon vergessen wir sind Freunde und nachdem Oma uns von allem erzählt hat, was dir passiert ist und sie uns ausrichten sollte, lassen wir dich mit Sicherheit nicht alleine. Also wo ist mein Zimmer?", fragte sie selbstsicher und sah Harry ernst an. Dieser wollte gerade zu einer Widerrede ansetzten, als er von Joey der immer noch hinter ihm war unterbrochen wurde. „Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass dir das nicht passt, weil wir in Gefahr wären oder verletzt werden könnten, dann vergiß es gleich wieder. Zum einen wärst du kaum hier wenn das Haus nicht sicher wäre und zum anderen ist es alleine unsere Entscheidung bei wem wir bleiben. Uns ist durchaus bewusst in welcher Situation wir uns dann befinden, aber es ist allein unsere Entscheidung und wir lassen dich nicht hängen. Basta!" Damit schob der braunhaarige Junge sich ebenfalls an Harry vorbei und sah diesen mit dem gleichen Blick wie auch Mai zuvor an.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte ergeben, er kannte dieses Verhalten ja bereits von seinen anderen Freunden aus dem letzten Jahr und wusste das es nichts bringen würde dagegen zu argumentieren, vor allem wo er noch nicht mal gute Argumente hatte um die beiden wieder abzuwimmeln. „Von mir aus. Kommt mit, wir suchen euch zwei Zimmer aus.", sprach er deswegen schon in einem versöhnlicherem Tone und geleitete die beiden Neuankömmlinge in den selben Stock, in dem auch sein Zimmer war, in der Hoffnung dort noch Zimmer zu finden.  
Mai und Joey staunten währenddessen nicht schlecht über die Größe des Hauses und waren ganz fasziniert von dem alten Gemäuer. Erst als Harry stehen blieb und sich umsah, beendeten sie ihre Beobachtungen und halfen diesem auf der Suche nach passenden Räumlichkeiten. Da Remus in der Nacht zuvor den Raum neben Harry bewohnt hatte beließ er es dabei, diesen dem Werwolf zu zuteilen. Direkt daneben schien das Zimmer von Sirius zu sein. Harry warf zwar nur einen kurzen Blick hinein, weil die schrecklichen Erinnerungen einfach zu frisch waren, konnte aber einige Fotos seiner Eltern und andere persönliche Gegenstände seines Paten erkennen. Das Zimmer seiner Mutter das der Ältere letztes Jahr bezogen hatte schien nur vorläufig gewesen zu sein.

Auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Zimmer lagen zwei weitere Räume. In beiden gab es drei Betten und wie an jedes Zimmer angrenzend ein kleines Bad.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Flures gab es zum Schluß noch ein großes Badezimmer mit Wanne und Dusche, sowie vier weitere Schlafmöglichkeiten mit mehreren Betten. Am Ende war nur noch die Bibliothek des Hauses auf die man direkt zu steuerte wenn man den Flur längs ging und deutlich zu erkennen, durch die beiden großen, verzierten Eichenflügel war. In ihr gab es riesige Regalwände - das sehr an Hogwarts erinnerte - zudem aber auch noch eine gemütliche Sofaecke sowie Tische und Stühle. Eine Dachluke die zum Boden führte gab es ebenfalls noch zu bewundern, wurde aber von den drei Jugendlichen vorerst bei ihrer Erkundung außer Acht gelassen, so dass sie vor Harrys Tür zurück kehrten und dort halt machten.

„Mai kann wenn sie möchte eines der Zimmer neben meinem haben und für dich zaubern wir einfach ein Bett in mein Zimmer dazu oder du suchst dir auch eines der Zimmer aus.", sagte Harry höflich und überließ seinen beiden Gästen die Auswahl. Diese grübelten beide einen kleinen Augenblick, ehe Mai grinste und erklärte: „Darüber wollten wir eh noch mit dir reden. Unsere Freunde und deine baldigen Mitschüler kommen in übermorgen nach London und ich wollte fragen ob sie nicht mit hier her könnten. Sie sind alle sehr nett und verschwiegen und du kannst dich hundert prozentig auf sie verlassen! Außerdem hast du doch bald Geburtstag oder? Eigentlich wollten Jo und ich eine Überraschungsfeier machen, aber in deinem Hause ist es ja logisch vorher zu fragen, vor allem weil wir nicht wissen ob du überhaupt willst.", rasselte Mai schnell herunter und sah verlegen auf den Boden. Ihre Freunde waren ihr wichtig, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wie Harry auf sie reagieren würde. Diese zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln und lächelte aufmunternd. „Von mir aus. Ich hatte sowieso noch vor einige Leute der DA hier einzuquartieren und je mehr Leute wir sind, desto lustiger wird es." In Wirklichkeit dachte er nicht ganz so positiv, aber er hatte vor mit den Leuten der DA zu besprechen wie es weiter ging und wenn seine neuen Freunde einsteigen wollten dann war es umso besser. Denn egal ob sie mit machen würden oder nicht, er würde auf jedenfall in den Ferien noch trainieren. Je mehr Partner er dazu hatte umso besser und vielleicht hatten sie in Amerika ja schon Dinge gelernt von denen sie hier in England nichts wussten.  
Mai strahlte aufgrund seiner Worte. „Glaub mir du wirst dich super mit ihnen verstehen. Serene ist ein total lieber Mensch und Ren auch! Er sieht zu Anfang ein wenig zu ernst aus aber das täuscht! Ich werde den beiden gleich schreiben, dass sie kommen dürfen. Aber natürlich verschlüsselt keine Sorge, meine Oma bringt sie dann her."´, sprach das junge Mädchen fröhlich, zwinkerte den Jungs zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, einen Kopfschüttelnden Harry und einen grinsenden Joey zurück lassend.  
„Du siehst das ganze eher skeptisch oder? Und auch ob du uns vertrauen kannst, weißt du nicht. Richtig?!", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber Joey meinte sie ehrlich und keinesfalls gemein, wodurch Harry ihn leicht anlächelte. „Ich habe euch doch von der Sache mit Sirius erzählt. Es ist schwer für mich zu vertrauen, weil ich Angst habe so zu enden wie meine Eltern. Auch sie dachten Pettigrew wäre ein Freund und wurden getäuscht.., er seufzte tief ehe er fort fuhr. „Es ist nicht das ich euch nicht trauen will, das tue ich, sonst hätte ich euch das alles auch nie erzählt. Aber trotzdem ist da immer dieser Hintergedanke den ich nicht verdrängen kann. Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur daran das ich mit meinen anderen Freunden bereits so viel erlebt habe, ich weiß es auch nicht, aber bei ihnen bin ich mir ganz sicher.", beendete Harry seine Erklärung und sah den braunhaarigen Jungen entschuldigend an. „Verständlich. Eigentlich weißt du ja auch noch so gut wie nichts über uns. Was wir so nebenbei unbedingt ändern müssen. Jedenfalls ist es klar, dass das Vertrauensverhältnis noch nicht sehr groß ist. Vor allem weil du vielleicht auch nur einfach jemanden brauchtest dem du von all dem was dir widerfahren ist erzählen konntest, jemanden Außenstehenden, der nicht voreingenommen ist und es alles von einer anderen Perspektive sieht. Aber mir ist es auch egal woran es lag das du mit uns geredet hast. Ich sehe dich als Freund und daran kann auch niemand mehr etwas ändern, mir ist egal was andere über dich sagen oder mal wie diese komische Reporterin über dich geschrieben haben. Ich habe dich kennen gelernt und mag dich so wie du bist. Alles andere ist mir völlig egal. Und so nebenbei, du kannst nicht verletzt werden wenn du misstraust das stimmt, aber gewinnen kannst du auch nicht. Manchmal ist es nicht verkehrt das Risiko einzugehen, denn gerade das macht das Leben ja auch so spannend und für jeden einzigartig. Denk drüber nach.", sprach Joey milde lächelnd und betrat nun ebenfalls sein Zimmer, Harry im Flur zurück lassend.  
So hatte dieser das Ganze noch nie gesehen. Eigentlich konnte man wirklich nur Freunde gewinnen, wenn man das Risiko einging, ihnen auch mal seine Schwache Seite zu zeigen und so gemeinsam stärker zu werden und zu vertraute.

Genau aus diesem Grunde, den Worten von Remus sein Leben zu leben und den Worten von Joey eben, den er als lebensfrohen und lustigen Jungen kennen gelernt hatte und nun eine völlig neue Seite an ihm entdeckt hatte, entschloss er sich einfach mal seine Vergangenheit ein wenig hinter sich zu lassen und seinen Kopf auszuschalten.

Er konnte am Ende immer und immer wieder verletzt werden. Aber in jenem Moment, war er einfach nur glücklich neue Freunde wie diese beiden gefunden zu haben und wollte diesen Augenblick des Glückes genießen. Denn blind zu Vertrauen war ja nicht immer der falsche Weg.

Es gibt mich tatsächlich noch, wer hätte das gedacht? Ihr sicher nicht mehr oder? Tja, nachdem bei meinem Opa Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, meine Tante im sterben lag, es Streit mit Freunden in der Schule ect. Gab, war mir einfach nicht mehr nach schreiben zu mute egal wie sehr ich an dieser Story weiter arbeiten wollte. Die letzten Monate waren einfach schlimm.  
Dabei habe ich aber auch leider völlig vergessen wie viel Spaß es mir machte an Geschichten zu schreiben und entschloß mich dazu wieder damit zu beginnen.  
Ich selbst habe es mir jetzt als Ziel gesetzt diese Fanfic bis zu meinem Schulabschluß im nächsten Jahr zu dieser Zeit zu beenden und hoffe sehr das ich es schaffe, da an dieser Story wirklich mein Herz hängt.  
Ich möchte damit einen kleinen Abschluß eines Zeitabschnittes machen, der mir sowohl gutes als auch schlechtes gebracht hat und hoffe ich schaffe es auch!  
Das soll nun aber nicht heißen das ich danach mit dem schreiben aufhöre, auf keinen Fall!! Ich habe noch genug weitere Ideen für Harry Potter und andere Fanfictions, nur möchte ich mit dieser Story, die ich während meiner Schulzeit schrieb, auch dann fertig sein wenn diese Zeit zu Ende ist. - (Etwas schlecht zu erklären aber so geht es mir)  
Ihr könnt euch nun also wieder über Updates freuen, allerdings erst nachdem ich ca. am 06.08.07 wieder aus dem Urlaub da bin! Falls ich Internet habe gibt's aber auch dann schon was! Ich hoffe auch weiterhin auf eure Unterstützung!!!

Schnuffel


	11. Erkundung

**Kapitel 11. **

Nachdem Gespräch mit Joey hatte sich Harry wie die anderen auf sein Zimmer verzogen und lag auf seinem Bett. Er dachte nach, schüttelte aber schlußendlich den Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinüber als er ein leises Pochen vernahm. Hedwig saß auf seinem Fenstersims und klopfte immer wieder mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das kalte Glas und wartete darauf von ihrem Besitzer eingelassen zu werden.

Dieser richtete sich schnell auf und kam der Bitte seiner Schneeeule nach. Sie schuhute fröhlich und ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder, ehe sie an seinem Ohr knabberte und sich zufireden von ihm den gefiederten Bauch kraulen ließ. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Ich will ein paar Briefe schreiben die du für mich ausliefern kannst. Es sind aber ein paar mehr, du wirst also öfter fliegen müssen.", sprach der schwarzhaarige lächelnd und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, bevor er sich an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ, Feder, Tinte und Pergament herauskramte und zu schreiben begann. Wie er Joey bereits angekündigt hatte, wollte er seine Freunde fragen ob sie nicht auch zum Grimmauld Place kommen wollten, vor allem weil er klären wollte, was mit der DA geschehen sollte. Also schrieb er an Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna und Hermine, erklärte allen grob die Situation und seinen Vorschlag und steckte sie in die vorgesehenen Briefumschläge. Diese legte er beschriftet auf seinen Tisch zeigte Hedwig welcher Brief für wen war und verließ sein Zimmer. Während Joey und Mai sich noch häuslich einrichteten wollte er sich auf dem Dachboden und im Keller umsehen.

Zuerst entschloss er sich den Boden unter die Lupe zu nehmen, öffnete die Luke auf dem Flur, die mit einem knachrtschenden Geräusch aufsprang und kletterte die morschen Treppen nach oben. Dunkelheit erwartete ihn und so musste er erst einmal einen Lumos-Zauber sprechen, ehe er überhaupt etwas um sich herum erkennen konnte. Was er sah überraschte ihn, denn anstatt einem voll gerümpelten Raum, wie er ihn von den Dursleys kannte, stand er in einem alten verstaubten Arbeitszimmer.

Auch hier schien der Orden gewesen zu sein, da nichts Harry zumindest nichts schwarzmagisches oder abstößiges sah, war aber gleichzeitig überrascht das man bei dieser Gelegenheit nicht auch die cm dicke staubschicht von den Scheiben gewischt hatte, die das Zimmer verdunkelten und übernahm dies mit einem kurzen: „Ratzeputz." Nach dem das Sonnenlicht den Raum durchflutete erschien alles heller und freundlicher und Harry konnte nun neben einem Schreibtisch und mehreren Schränken, eine alte merkwürdig aussehende Tafel, Bücherregale, Pergamente und sogar ein paar alte Schwerter an der Wand erkennen. Den Boden zierte ein dunkler grüner Teppich der gespickt war mit hunderter silberner kleiner Schlangen. Auch sonst war alles in typischen Slytherin Farben gehalten wie der grüne Bezug des alten Stuhles, vor dem Schreibtisch. Einem Slytherin Emblem an der Wand und einer alten grünen Sofaecke in der linken Ecke. Das dunkle Grün, das ebenso dunkle Holz und die grau gestrichende Wand, waren edel, verliehen dem Raum aber auch gleichzeitig eine Gewiße Kälte, so dass Harry trotz Sonnenlicht zu frösteln begann und sich dazu entschloß die Dokumente und Bücher erst später zu sichten. Schnellen Schrittes trat er auf die Luke zu und wollte gerade die Treppen hinab steigen als etwas rotes auf dem Schreibtisch zu leuchten begann und Harry blendetet. Verwirrt trat dieser auf den Schreibtisch zu und untersuchte diesen, konnte aber überhaupt nichts entdecken, so dass er schulterzuckend zurück zur Treppe ging und nach unten verschwand. Das Sonnenlicht hatte ihm wohl einen Streich gespielt und mit diesem letzten Gedanken schloß er die Luke zum Dachboden wieder.

Gerade als er sich auf den Weg nach unten machen wollte, streckte Joey seinen Kopf aus seinem Zimmer und sah Harry lächelnd an: „Ich bin fertig und was machst du so?", fragte er verschmitzt und grinste er er vollends auf dem Flur hinaus trat und die Tür hinter sich Schloß.

Auch Harry musste lächeln, ehe er seinem Freund antwortete. „Ich wollte mir gerade den Keller des Hauses ansehen, möchtest du mit kommen?", fragte er höflich und musste lachen als er das Funkeln und die Neugier in den Augen des anderen wahrnahm. „Na klar! Bin dabei.", sagte er glücklich und beide betraten gemeinsam die Treppen nach unten. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über Quidditch und ihre Lieblingsmannschaften, als sie im Keller ankamen und ein kratzendes Geräusch aus einer der ersten Türen neben sich vernahmen. „Was war das?", fragte Joey angespannt und auch Harry sah mißtrauisch auf die Tür aus der das Knarren erneut zu hören war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber das Wissen wir gleich.", sprach er mutig und zog seinen Zauberstab. Joey tat es ihm gleich und hielt nun ebenfalls einen dunkelbraunen, langen Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Harry deutete ihm an hinter ihm zu stehen und Joey kam der Geste nickend nach, während der schwarzhaarige nach der Türklinge der dunkelbraunen, schweren Eichentür griff. Langsam zog er den Griff nach unten und vernahm das Kratzen erneut, ehe er die Tür mit Schwung aufzog. Beide Zauberer machten erhoben kampfbereit ihre Stäbe, sahen jedoch nur in eine tiefe, dunkle Schwärze hinein, so dass Harry einmal tief durchatmete, schluckte und schließlich erneut einen Lumos-Zauber sprach. Schnell erhellte sich der Raum in einen hellen silbrigen Ton und verwundert sahen beide Jungen sich in dem Raum vor ihnen um. Der Raum schien nur dem brauen von Tränken zu dienen, denn er hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit den Räumen Snapes an die sich Harry nur sehr widerwillig erinnerte. An den Wänden links und rechts gab es riesige Regale mit allerlei Zutaten und Büchern die man zum Tränke brauen benötigte. Auch an der Wand neben ihnen stand ein solches Regal neben der Tür und in der Mitte gab es mehrere Tische, Kochstellen, Notizzettel und andere Pergamente verteilt. Daneben waren mehrere Kochstellen errichtet auf denen einige verschiedene Kessel standen. Dahinter befand sich noch eine Tür aus dem selben braunen Holz wie die Tür durch die sie bereits gekommen waren. Auch dieser Raum war wie das Dachgeschoß zuvor, das Harry bereits besichtigt hatte, grau gestrichene Wände.

„Das sieht hier zwar genauso aus wie man sich das bei dunklen Zauberern vorstellen würde... Aber trotzdem... Immer diese kalten Farben... Hier müßte man Mai mal ranlassen... Und überhaupt, woher kam dieses Geräusch?!", sagte Joey missmtig und sah sich suchend im Raum um. „Ich sehe hier nichts was dafür verantwortlich gewesen sein könnte." „Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Harry ebenfalls und tat es Joey gleich. Auch er sah sich suchend um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. „Wir sollten Mai trotzdem mal diesen Raum zeigen, vielleicht kann sie uns sagen wozu das alles hier gut ist.", sagte der schwarzhaarige nachdenklich und spielte gerade mit der Überlegung den Raum wieder zu verlassen, als das kratzende Geräusch erneut zu hören war, diesmal aber wesentlich lauter und näher dran.

„Es kommt von dem Raum hinter der anderen Tür!", sagte Joey alamiert und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab als auf das Kratzen ein lautes Krachen und Scheppern folgte. „Du hast recht.", antwortete Harry genauso alamiert und beide traten vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Erneut krachte es laut, was dafür sorgte, das beide Jungs vor Schreck zusammen fuhren, dennoch weiter auf die Tür zu schritten. Wieder griff Harry nach dem Griff und Joey blieb hinter ihm, als der Schwarzhaarige ihn ruckartig nach unten drückte und die Tür aufzog. Dahinter erwartete sie ein heilloses Chaos. Der Raum war klein und lichtdurchflutet. Überall lagen die Pergamente waren überall verstreut, Tränke umgekippt und ausgelaufen und einige Bücher rundeten das Bild ab. „Was ist denn hier pass...", wollte Joey seinen Satz gerade beginnen als das kratzen erneut ertönte. Beide sahen in die Richtung und erkannten nun auch den Schreibtisch, den Stuhl und das riesige Regal in dem engen Raum. Direkt am Regal stand eine kleine häßliche Kreatur, die Harry sofort erkannte und kratzte mit seinen Krallen am Holz entlängs und sah feindselig nach oben, zum letzten Regalbrett in dem etwas hin und wieder glimmerte. „Kreacher!!", sagte Harry wütend und wäre dem kleinen Wesen am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. „Ein Hauself also...", murmelte Joey neben ihm und verzog die Miene. Er hatte schon öfter solche Wesen gesehen aber noch nie einem, der so häßlich und wiederwertig war, das ihm schlecht wurde. „Mei...Meister Harry... Blutsverräter.", sprach das kleine Wesen und flüsterte die letzten Worte so leise es ging, Harry hatte sie trotzdem gehört, war aber verwirrt auf Grund der ersten Worte. „Meister?", fragte er verwirrt und sah Kreacher an. Erst in dem Moment wo er den Hauselfen wieder gesehen hatte, war ihm eingefallen das es diesen ja auch noch im Hause gab. „Was soll das heißen 'Meister'?" Kreacher rieb sich seine dreckigen Hände bevor er antwortete. „Weil der letzte nichtsnutzige Nachfahre der ehrenwerten Familie Black einem wie Euch das Haus vermacht hat... Dreckiges Schlammblut.", sagte der Elf schließlich und Harry ignorierte den letzten Satz des Hauselfens. „Verstehe...", sagte Harry nachdenklich und wandte sich an Joey zu dem er leise flüsterte: „Was mache ich jetzt mit ihm? Ich hab dir ja erzählt was er getan, er kann auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Aber wo soll ich ihn sonst hin schicken?", fragte er den braunhaarigen hilflols. Auch diese sah zuerst ein wenig ratlos aus bevor er einen Einfall zu haben schien und antwortete: „Wie wäre es mit Hogwarts. Die Schule ist der sicherste Ort überhaupt und wenn du ihm genau befielst das er mit niemandem außer den Lehrern und dir reden darf kann er nichts verraten!" Harry nickte begeistert, anb diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Entschloß sich aber es ein wenig anders zu formulieren. „Kreacher. Du tust alles was ich sage? Und führst die Befehle bis zum Ende aus?", fragte Harry ernst und der Elf nickte nur missmutig. „Gut.", sagte Harry, ehe er fort fuhr. „Du gehst nach Hogwarts, um dort in der Küche zu arbeiten. Du wirst Dumbledore nur sagen das ich dich zum arbeiten hin schicke und redest mit niemandem außer mit mir. Mit wirklich niemandem. Keinem Menschen, Geist oder sonstigem Wesen, außer dem Hauselfen Dobby. Verstanden?" Geschockt sah Kreacher Harry zuerst an, änderte dies aber schnell und gab haßerfüllt ein: „Verstanden.", von sich. Harry nickte und fragte zum Abschluß: „Bevor du gehst... Was ist hier passiert?" Wieder sah Harry Kreacher fragend an und ignorierte den irritierten Blick Joeys, der jedoch geduldig wartete. „Nur eine Maus gejagt.", spie Kreacher die Worte entgegen und wollte gehen, ehe Harry sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Die Wahrheit. Lüge mich niemals an, verstanden?" Kreacher nickte nur, er wollte darauf nicht antworten und sagte: „Nur ein ekliges Wesen des Lichts gejagt. Dreckiges kleines Wesen. Hat nichts im Hause verloren.", sprach er haßerfüllter als zuvor und deutete nach oben auf das glimmen im Regal.

Erneut nickte Harry. „Dann geh jetzt und melde dich bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts, du wirst jetzt sofort dahin gehen und die Schloßmauern nicht verlassen." Wieder warf Kreacher Harry einen haßerfüllten Blick zu, ehe er aus dem Raum verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Erst jetzt war Joey in der Lage Harry die Frage zu stellen die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. „Warum darf er mit gar keinem mehr sprechen?", fragte er verwirrt und Harry antwortete lächelnd. „Weil wir nie wissen können wer sich hinter der Fassade verirgt. Ich bin sehr vorsichtig geworden und es ist nun einmal so das es auch in Hogwarts Menschen gibt die potenzielle Todesser sind. Wenn diese sehen das Kreacher sich zB. Nur mit Lehrern unterhält oder redet kann es sein, das sie den Vielsaft Trank benutzen und ihn so darüber ausquetschen wo ich mich befinde. Wir können da nicht vorsichtig genug sein, denn ich weiß nicht wie gut das Haus im Moment geschützt ist und ich will nichts riskieren."  
Joey nickte nur erstaunt. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.", sagte er lächelnd. „Aber so einen häßlichen Elf habe ich ja noch nie gesehen." Harry musste auf Grund dieser Aussage laut lachen und nicken. „Ja, aber glaub mir die sind alle nicht besonders hübsch... Zumindest nach unseren Vorstellungen.", er musste grinsen und auch Joey stimmte mit ein. „Da bin ich froh kein Elf zu sein.", antwortete er lachend und deutete nach oben. „Sehen wir uns an was das ist?", fragte er und man konnte die Neugier deutlich aus seinen Worten heraus hören. „Natürlich.", sagte Harry und grinste wieder, bevor er nach oben sah. Auch er war neugierig um was es sich bei dem Glimmen handeln konnte. Geduldig sah er sich in dem Raum um und entschied sich schließlich dazu, den Stuhl zu nehmen um nachzusehen was das Licht zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte, was auch immer es war, nicht mit einem Zauber verschrecken sondern so nachsehen, was es auf sich haben könnte. Also kramte er mit Joeys Hilfe erst den Stuhl von allem möglichen Gerümpel frei, ehe sie dasselbe mit der Stelle taten an der, der Stuhl stehen sollte. Fertig mit ihrer Arbeit rückten sie ihn den alten braunen Holzestuhl an die vorgesehene Stelle und Harry stellte sich vorsichtig auf das mit grünen Stoff bezogene Polster. Eine Staubwolke erhob sich aus jenem und beide Jungen mussten husten und warten bis sich ihre gereitzten Hälse beruhigt hatten. Harry stellte sich vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen und sah gespannt über das Regalbrett, mit beiden Händen hielt er sich vorsichtig an dem darunter liegendem fest. Das helle Glimmen blendete ihn zunächst, so dass er gezwungen war die Augen zu schließen und Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Als er jedoch erneut hinsah, verschlug es ihm den Atem. Was er sah war einfach atemberaubend.


End file.
